


Forever

by bluefroggy78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefroggy78/pseuds/bluefroggy78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's secrets are about to be exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my original characters. 

 

Forever

 

Prologue 

Fourteen Years Ago

 

“Hey there handsome, buy a girl a drink.”  
“Um...I...I can’t...I...I’m not...”  
“You’re not twenty one yet. Is that it?”  
“Yes”  
“But you have to be at least eighteen to be in here/”  
“Yes.”  
“So, What’s your story?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“There has got to be a reason why you’re here. What is it? You really don’t look like the type that frequents this type of place.”  
“Just a really bad day. I would like to forget, but it’s impossible.”  
“Well... Let me help.”  
“I...I don’t...I don’t know you.”  
“So come on and get to know me. I’m Izzy.”  
“Izzy? What kind of name is that?”  
“Short for Elizabeth. But that’s my mom. I’m just Izzy. What’s your name or are you going to tell me?”  
“Spencer.”  
“I like that. It suits you.”  
“Other than my mother, no one has ever said anything like that before.”  
“Happy, I’m the first. Come on let’s get out of here. This really isn’t your scene.”  
“How could you know that?”  
“Sometimes you just know. It’s instinct. Now let’s go.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll just have to trust me and see.” She grabbed his hand and led him out of the bar. He followed her for the first time not really caring whether he knew what she had in store or not. She led him to an elevator and pushed the button for the sixth floor. They rode up in silence. When the doors opened, she led him to a room, opened the door and led him in. He was extremely nervous then. “It’s ok. I’m not trying to seduce you or anything. I just thought you would be more comfortable talking where it was quiet. Sometimes talking it out helps. I’ve got a deck of cards in here. We can just sit over there at that table, play cards and talk. Nothing more. I’m not the girl that brings just anyone to her bed. I just want to talk.”  
“You may regret playing cards with me,” he said with a slightly wicked grin.  
“Why is that?”  
“You’ll see,” he said still grinning as he picked up the deck that had been sitting on the table, sitting down in one of the two chairs, and shuffling the deck. She sat in the chair opposite him smiling back. They played for hours, not really talking.  
“Ok, I give in. How do you do it?”  
“It’s math.”  
“Math...”  
“Yes.”  
“So what are you one of those beautiful mind genius types?”  
“I don’t believe that genius can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. So according to other experts, Yes, I’m a genius.”  
“What else do I need to know about you Spencer?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean what drove you to that bar tonight. You still haven’t told me what you wanted to forget. Whatever you tell me won’t leave this room.”  
“My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic. I had her institutionalized this morning.”  
“Oh my! I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say."  
“There is nothing to say. I tried to do everything I could to keep her out. But, it’s gotten so bad I couldn’t do it anymore. I had to get her the help that I couldn’t provide anymore.”  
“Spencer, I’m sorry. If there was anything I could do, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”  
“We don’t know each other. Why would you do something for me?”  
“We don’t know each other. Why would you do something for me?”  
“Because, I just would.”  
He just looked at her. He didn’t know how to respond to that.  
She got up from her chair and stepped in front of him. She reached out and took his hand in hers. He stood before her. She ran her hands up his arms circling his neck with her arms. She gently pulled his head down to hers and brushed her lips across his.  
“I...I don’t...I’ve never...” he fumbled pulling back from her.  
“Honestly, I haven’t either... But, I want to. I want you. Just feel. For just a little while forget everything in that beautiful brain of yours and just feel.”  
“But...”  
“No buts, genius. Just feel. Let your body take over.”  
He ran his hands up her arms, cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her. Before long they found themselves wrapped in each others arms the sheets tangled around them panting.  
“Reid,” he said.  
“What?” she asked.  
“My last name. Spencer Reid. I just figured after that...after that we should at least know each other’s last names.”  
She laughed, “Cross. Izzy Cross.” She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him again.  
The next morning he woke to her staring at him. “What?”  
“Nothing. You just looked so peaceful.”  
“How long were you watching me?”  
“Just a few minutes. You know we still don’t know that much about each other. I was wondering about you.”  
“What were you wondering about?”  
“Well how old are you? I know you’re at least eighteen but under twenty-one. Where are you from?”  
“Eighteen and here actually. Your turn. How old are you? Where are you from? How long are you here for? Obviously, not that long if you’re staying in a hotel.”  
"Nineteen. Texas. And my flight home leaves Monday. But we’ve got the rest of the weekend. I know it’s not long, but I have to go home and get ready to go back to school.”  
“I don’t want to leave this room right now. Where are you going to school?”  
“As I said we don’t have to leave until Monday, and University of Texas at Austin.”  
“What’s your major?”  
“I have a double major actually. History and Literature. What about you? Where do you go to school?”  
“Actually, I’m about to go to Caltech. I’m working on finishing my doctorate in Mathematics. Then I going for one in either physics or engineering.”  
“Wow. Dr. Reid. I like that.”  
“When this weekend is over, can we at least keep in touch?”  
“Of course. I’ll only be a phone call away and we can always write.”  
“I like writing. I’m going to write my mom everyday. I will definitely write to you too.”  
“And if we are ever in the same place again, we can at least have dinner or something.”  
“Definitely.”  
They spent the rest of the weekend wrapped in each other. When Monday came, they both knew it had to, but neither of them wanted it to. He took her to the airport and softly kissed her goodbye, hoping that they would keep in touch with phone calls and letters and hopefully one day they would see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

“Hey, Kid. What are you thinking about? I can see the wheels turning.”  
“None of your business.”  
“Come on, man. Give me something.”  
“Nope.”  
“Morgan, leave him alone.”  
“Thank you, Hotch. Are we leaving tonight?”  
“It’s late. I think we could all use a good nights rest. We’ll leave in the morning.”  
They all gathered the rest of their things and went back to the hotel. Spencer called for a cab as soon as he was in his room. He then slipped back outside and into the waiting cab. He gave the driver the address and grinned to himself. He paid the driver and walked up to the door and knocked as they reached the destination.  
“Just a minute,” came from the other side of the door then “SPENCER!?! What are you doing here? I’ve missed you so much,” as the door flew open.  
“I’ve been in town for a couple of days on a case. Um...Can I come in? It’s a little cold out here.”  
“Of course. Get your scrawny butt in here. I was just reading your last letter. I can’t believe you’re here.”  
“I had to see you before I left. It’s been so long.”  
“What’s it been, two years? The last time you had a case in Dallas wasn’t it. I drove up to see you.”  
“Yes. But since we were here, I decided I wanted to surprise you. Sorry I waited until the last day. It’s been a bad case.”  
“Spencer, you don’t have to apologize. I understand.”  
“So how have you been?”  
“I’ve been good. Work consumes me. One of these days I’m going to take a vacation and come up to visit you.”  
“You are always welcome. Everyone needs a break every now and then.”  
“So how’s your mom?”  
“Ok. New medicine is working well enough that she’s made a few trips away from the sanitarium.”  
“That’s wonderful. I need to go visit her again too.”  
“I think she would enjoy that,” He yawned.  
“You’re tired.”  
“Sorry, it’s late and I do have to go back with the team in the morning.”  
“Well come on. I could use a little sleep too,” she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.  
“I didn’t come for this. I just wanted to see you and talk to you again.”  
“Spencer, I only want to sleep. In fourteen years, how many times have we crossed that line and how many times have we just slept.”  
“It’s even.”  
“So tonight we add one to the sleep column. I’m tired. You’re tired. Let’s get some sleep. I love sleeping with your arms around me.”  
“Ok. Is it just me or do you find our friendship a little strange sometimes.”  
“Must just be you. I love that you are my best friend. That we can still be friends even though we have on occasion fed each other’s more basic carnal needs.”  
“Are you seeing anyone?”  
“Nope. You?”  
“No. I work so much it’s hard to maintain any serious relationships. And I have to say not many women could measure up to you.”  
Izzy smiled at him. “Not many men can measure up to you either Dr. Reid.”  
“I wish I could have been here sooner when Michael was around.”  
“I will never forget him. That was very hard.”  
“He should still be in prison for what he did to you.”  
“Spencer, I’ve let it go. You should too. I’m alive and well now. He only broke a few ribs. He didn’t kill me. And he did serve time in prison.”  
“Do you ever worry that he’ll come back?”  
“No. And if he does, I’ve taken self defense classes and am working on getting a black belt in karate. I’m a bit of a bad ass now.”  
“You’ve always been a bit of one. You just forgot it for a while.”  
“But now I’m fine, and I’m tired. Let’s get some sleep.”  
He toed off his shoes and they crawled into the bed together wrapping their arms around each other letting sleep come over them.  
The next morning he woke up smiling to himself. He hadn’t slept that well in two years. He gently kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed. He pulled his shoes back on and called for a cab. He sat back down on the bed and shook her just a little bit. “Hey, sleepyhead. I have to go. I’ll call you later.”  
“Ok. I meant what I said last night. I am going to take a vacation and come see you soon. I want to see you on your turf.”  
“Anytime. But right now, I have to get back to the hotel before the team wakes up.”  
“Bye.”  
“Bye,” he said just before he kissed her one last time and then he left. He got back to the hotel and slipped back into his room not realizing that someone had seen his return.

David Rossi didn’t get much sleep the night before and was up looking out the window as Spencer returned. “Well, well. Where have you been, kiddo?” he asked to himself. He would have to do some investigating to figure this one out.

Six Months Later  
Spencer had just barely gotten his front door closed when his phone rang. He dropped his go bag and his messenger bag on his couch, pulled his phone out of his pocket. Seeing the caller ID he grinned as he answered. “Hey.”  
“Hey. What are you doing?”  
“I just got home from a case. About to switch out my go bag and then go meet the team at a local bar for a couple of drinks to unwind. What are you doing?”  
“I’m about to visit a friend.”  
“Any idea when you’ll be able to take that vacation.”  
“Maybe,” she said as he heard a knock at his door. “Are you going to get that?”  
“I have no idea who it could be. Everyone is meeting at the bar.”  
“Well go look.”  
He walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. He practically ripped the door off the hinges when he saw her smiling back at him.  
“Surprise!”  
“What are you doing here? I’m thrilled. But... What if I hadn’t been here?”  
“I would have gone to the hotel and called to see if you were coming back this weekend or were out on a case.”  
“No hotel. You’re staying here,” he said wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet in a big bear hug. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. I think this is about the least amount of time we’ve spent apart though. But enough about that we can catch up later. You are expected to meet your friends. You should really get your bags switched out and get going.”  
“I’ll call and tell them something has come up and can’t make it, unless you want to go with me.”  
“You want to introduce me to your team?”  
“I’ve known you longer than all of them. I think it’s about time. Come on they will love you. And, you being there will hopefully keep Morgan from trying to make me hit on some waitress or other random woman. But, they will want to know about me before I met them and any other secrets we may share.”  
“Are you sure you want me to go then? What if they make me crack?”  
“I don’t think you could. And, Remember you were the wild one. I have way more on you than you have on me.”  
“Yes but the difference is I don’t care. I’m not trying to hide things. You on the other hand.....”  
“I know. They see me as the awkward kid. I seriously think some of them think I’m still a virgin.’  
“If only they knew what I know. Especially about the night of my graduation. That was definitely typical ‘Reid’ behavior, now was it.”  
“You wouldn’t!”  
“I don’t know. I might just have to show mine off. What would they say if they found out that You, Dr. Spencer Reid, have tattoos?”  
“I think it would shock them all into silence.”  
“Then it might just be worth it.”  
“NO!”  
“Then you better hurry.”  
“Are you coming with me?”  
“If I can freshen up a bit. But, you better have that bag repacked by the time I’m ready.”  
“I will. The bathroom is just down the hall if you need it.”  
She picked up her bag, that she had dropped on the floor when she walked in the door and went to the bathroom. She touched up her makeup, ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back in a pony tail, then she pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a one shouldered black top. She then changed out of her sneakers into a pair of zebra print high heels with bright red heels. She was ready in fifteen minutes. “Well are you ready yet,” she asked leaving the bathroom and stepping into the bedroom, where he had his back turned to the door.  
“Almost. That was quick,” he said before he turned and saw her, his jaw dropping.  
“Well, I’ve become an expert at quick touch ups through the years. What do you think?” she asked twirling around for him.  
He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. He gulped and finally finding his voice said, “Amazing. How do you do that?”  
“As I said I’ve become quite the expert on it. Now come on. Your friends are waiting.”  
He finished as quickly as he could and walked ver to where she had taken a seat on his bed. He took her hand in his and pulled her up, “We better get going now, or we won’t leave this room. You look incredible. I never believed heels could have such an effect, but those... I’m surprised though that they don’t kill your feet.”  
“I don’t plan on doing a lot of walking or standing. Just find me a decent chair and don’t leave my side. Now lets go. They are waiting,” she said with a slightly wicked glint in her eye.  
“What are you plotting, or should I ask?”  
“Just sit back and enjoy the night.”  
“This is going to be interesting, isn’t it?”  
“Considering you have never told anyone on your team about me, and I’ve known you at least five years longer than they have. Yes this is going to be fun.”  
“Please, just don’t say anything about the tattoos.”  
“I’ll try...for now.”  
“Thank you,” he said as they walked out of his apartment. They hailed a cab and went to meet his team.

 

“Garcia, have you heard from Reid. I thought for sure he’d be here by now.”  
“Nope, hot stuff. I haven’t. He said he’d be here. Maybe he had a hard time getting a cab.”  
“I don’t think you have to worry about him,” Rossi chimed in.  
“Why?” Morgan asked.  
“Morgan, look at the door. There he is, and with quite the surprise.”  
“Pretty boy, what took you so long? And, who is your friend?” Morgan asked as Spencer and Izzy made their way to the table.  
“You must be Derek Morgan,” Izzy said.

“And you are?” Derek asked.  
“Guys, this is Izzy. Izzy...”  
“I can guess who’s who, Spencer. You’ve told me enough through the years.” She then shook each person’s hand and correctly named them. They were all a little shocked, even Hotch had a hard time hiding it.  
“Well you obviously know about us. Who are you?” JJ asked.  
“And where did you get those amazing shoes?” Garcia added.  
Izzy laughed as she sat in the chair Spencer pulled out for her. “An old friend of Spence’s. And I do a LOT of online shopping.”  
“How long have you known each other?” Rossi asked.  
Izzy looked at Spencer, “Well how long has it been, honey? I bet you know almost down to the second,” she asked as she put her hand on Spencer’s knee.  
Hotch noted that Spencer didn’t flinch at the physical contact or the endearment just smiled and answered, “Fourteen years six months two weeks three days and twenty minutes.” At his declaration six mouths dropped open.  
It was Rossi that finally broke the silence, “Well where are you from? Do you live close?”  
“Actually, I’m a long way from home tonight. I just came up for a little vacation and to visit my best friend. I live in Austin, Texas.”  
“It was you then,” Rossi commented.  
It was Spencer’s turn to be a little shocked. “What do you mean, Dave?” Hotch asked.  
“About six months ago, back in January, we were on that case in Austin. We stayed over an extra night to rest. I didn’t get much sleep that night and was up early looking out the window, when I saw the kid here coming back in a cab from who knew where. I’ve tried to figure it out, but haven’t been able to. This explains a lot.”  
“It’s not what you may think thought. We’re just friends,” Spencer explained.  
“So, did he come see you that night?” Emily asked.  
“Yep. I was shocked to find him standing on my doorstep. We talked for quite a while then went to bed.”  
“Bed?” Morgan questioned.  
“Sleep, Morgan. We went to sleep. Nothing else.” Spencer said trying to wipe the grin off of Morgan’s face.  
“So where did you meet?” Hotch asked.  
Spencer answered, “We met in a hotel bar in Las Vegas.”  
“A bar? Reid how old were you then? You couldn’t have been old enough to be in a bar. And, I can’t imagine you that young in a bar.”  
“I was eighteen. I had, had a really horrible day and I just wanted to try to forget it, so I went hoping the music would drowned out my thoughts.”  
“What happened?” Garcia asked.  
“It was the day I had my mother committed to Bennington.”  
Derek leaned back in his chair took a long swig of his beer and grinned, “So she’s the one.’  
Spencer immediately knowing his mistake grimaced and nodded his head. The rest of the night there were plenty of questions. The team was intrigued by her, and definitely wanted to know more about Spencer before they met him. But true to her word, she didn’t give any truly embarrassing moments.  
“I told you they would love you,” Spencer said as they walked back into his apartment around two a.m.  
“I think it’s more that, I have stories they don’t know about,” Izzy said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He grinned and laughed lightly, before bending to capture her lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him.  
She eventually pulled back from him. “Spence, as much as I want this. We can’t tonight.”  
“Why? You’ve never stopped before.”  
“Spence, in over fourteen years, I don’t know how, but we’ve always managed to time it so I wasn’t on my period. Our streak there is over. Sorry.”  
“It was bound to happen sooner or later. It really is amazing it hasn’t happed before now.”  
“I’m sorry. It’s almost over though, if that’s any consolation.”  
“It’s fine. So how long are going to be here for?”  
“Not quite sure yet. We’ll talk about that after a few hours of sleep. It’s been a really long day for both of us.”  
“Ok.”  
“I’m going to change in the bathroom. I’ll meet you in the bedroom in just a few.”  
“Ok. I’ll be waiting.”  
They both went down the hall. When Spencer walked into the bedroom, he stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed in his boxers. It was only minutes before Izzy walked into the bedroom wearing only an oversized Aerosmith t-shirt and navy panties. She walked over to the other side of his bed and crawled in next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist snuggling into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped that arm around her and the other rested over the one she had wrapped around him. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Izzy woke up before Spencer, quietly slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen. She started the coffee pot, that he always kept ready to start, and found a coke for herself in the refrigerator. Then fixed herself a bowl of cereal.  
“What are doing up so early?” he asked following the smell of coffee as he walked into the kitchen still only wearing his boxers and rubbing his eyes.  
“Habit. I’m almost always up by six.”  
“So last night you said you didn’t know how long you are going to be here. What does that mean? How can you not know how long you will be on vacation?”  
“Well, I’ve had a job offer and I’m seriously considering it. If I take it, I’ll be moving this summer.”  
“So tell me about it. Where at? Doing what?”  
“Well whether or not I take it is kind of up to you.”  
“Up to me? How would I have any bearing on that decision?”  
“Spence, for fourteen and a half years, we’ve been friends with occasional benefits from across the country. If I take this job, we could see each other a lot more often.”  
“How much more often?”  
“Anytime we wanted to. The offer is with teaching literature at Strayer.”  
“Really!”  
“Yep. It’s a good bit more money and obviously a lot closer to my best friend. But if you wouldn’t be comfortable living this close, I understand and I don’t have to take the job.”  
“Why on earth would I not want you here?”  
“Because we’ve never been this close before. It’s always been long distance.”  
“I would love to be able to see you more often What are your plans while you are here?”  
“If I take this job, I am going to need to start looking for an apartment. And I do plan on doing a little sight seeing. I have a month before I need to go back and pack the rest of my things before I come back permanently.”  
“Need a tour guide?”  
“I was hoping you could show me around.”  
“You do know it might take more than a month to find an apartment.”  
“I know. I’ll get a hotel or something temporary until I find one.”  
“Oh, no you aren’t. You are staying right here. I can’t let you stay in some cold hotel. And, I’m gone so much on cases, you would have time to yourself here. I want you here.”  
“Spence...”  
“No arguments. You’re staying right here. I won’t take no for an answer.”  
“This could get interesting.”  
“It’s time I shook everyone’s perspective of me up a little.”  
“Now Dr. Reid. You wouldn’t be using my stay here to play with their minds would you?”  
“I have just enough evil genius in me to do it.”  
“Sometimes, you are just too much, you know.”  
“You know, when I’m with you I actually feel normal. I want to feel that more often.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that with you I completely let my guard down and am just Spencer. As long as I’ve known them and come to see them as part of my family, I’ll always be Dr. Spencer Reid with them. I always keep a part of myself locked away. I don’t do that with you. Morgan is always trying to get me to ‘hook up’ with random women. For the longest, he thought I was still a virgin. I finally told him about that first night with you just to get him to shut up. I think most of the rest of the team still think I am.”  
“How much did you tell him?”  
“I didn’t give your name or go into any detail. He said something about taking me out and getting me laid to loose my virginity. I just snapped and said he didn’t have to worry about that. I told him that I had the night I had my mom committed. He started asking all kinds of questions. I just said that I met someone who made me forget for a little while and that I’m not one to kiss and tell.”  
“I could really make him question a few things, if you want me to.”  
“How would you do that?”  
“I can be extremely affectionate if I want to be.”  
“That might be fun one night, but I think for now we need to get dressed and I can start you on that tour of the District.”  
“Shower first. Care to join?”  
“Very tempting, but if I did we wouldn’t leave this apartment, period or no period.”  
“Why, Dr. Reid? I think you have actually managed to shock me.”  
“Go. Get your shower. I’ll clean up in here.”  
“Ok. Be out in a few.”  
After they both had showers they spent the rest of the weekend touring the District. Monday dawned and Spencer went back to work while Izzy found a realtor and started to look for herself an apartment after calling to accept the job offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

“Hey Pretty Boy, you get your little friend headed back home?” Morgan asked as Spencer walked to his desk at the office.  
“No. She’s staying for a while,” Spencer answered putting his messenger bag under his desk.  
“Wait up. How long is a while?”  
“It could be up to a month. Depends.”  
“Oh what?”  
“How soon she can find an apartment.”  
“Explain. You can’t leave it at that.”  
“She got a job at Strayer. She’s moving to the District.”  
“So what does that mean for you? Have you been seeing her this whole time?”  
“It means I get to see my friend more often. And not exactly.”  
“Not exactly! What does that mean?”  
“It means I’m not going to get into it right now. We have a briefing in five minutes.”  
“I’m not letting this one go. You will explain. If I have to wear you down, I will do it. Is she why you aren’t as awkward as you were when you first started working here?” He kept asking as they walked to the round table room.  
“No more questions. We have work to do.”  
“Morgan, what are you grilling Reid about now?” JJ asked as they all took their seats.  
“Seems his friend, Izzy is moving to the District. I was just wondering if she’s doing it to be closer to him. I’m just a little curious. He’s hid her from us the whole time he’s worked with us. I want to know what else he’s hiding about her.”  
“Reid is right. We have work to do,” Hotch admonished. “You can all save your questions until after this case. Then we can ask them both all of your questions at a celebratory dinner when we get back.”  
“Dinner at my place,” Rossi added.  
“OOOOH. We can all write our questions down and put them in a bowl and they have to pull one out and answer it. We could make it kind of like a game,” Garcia added excitedly.  
“This could get interesting,” Emily added smiling.  
“I can’t wait for a few answers,” came from JJ.  
“Alright now that that’s settled. Let’s get back to the case. Garcia...” Hotch instructed.

An hour later  
“Hey how’s the apartment hunt going?” Spencer asked when Izzy answered his call.  
“It’s going. Not really sure yet. The realtor has a few ideas in the parameters I gave, but will need to set up times to view them. How’s our day going?”  
“We got a case in Indianapolis. I’ll be gone a few days. Will you be ok there by yourself?”  
“Spence. I’m a grown woman. I’ll be fine. I’ve been living in Austin by myself for years. You take care of yourself. I’ll miss you.”  
“If you need anything...”  
“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Go catch the monsters.”  
“Ok. I’ll call later.”  
“Ok. Talk to you later.”  
“Later.”  
Izzy hung up her phone then slumped down into his couch, trying to think of some way to pass the next few days without him. She eventually ended up taking a nap. She was woken up two hours later by the phone ringing. “Hello,” she answered without looking at the caller ID.  
‘Is this Miss Izzy Cross?”  
“Yes, who is this?”  
“This is Dr. Norman at Bennington Sanitarium in Las Vegas, Nevada.”  
“OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MRS. REID?”  
“She has had a mild stroke. We can’t seem to reach Dr. Reid. You are listed as a secondary emergency contact.”  
“I’m on my way. I’ll find him.” She hung up her phone then immediately called the airline to find the first available flight to Las Vegas. Then she tried to call Spencer. No Answer. “Damn.” She then called his office. “Penelope Garcia. It’s an emergency,” she barked to the receptionist.  
“Penelope Garcia,” Garcia said when she answered the phone leaving out her normal witty banter since she didn’t recognize the number.  
“Garcia! This is Izzy Cross, Spence’s friend.”  
“Izzy. What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t get Spence on his phone and Bennington has been trying to call him. I’m on my way to the airport now, about to go to Vegas. His mother has had a stroke. You are the only way I could think of to get to him.”  
“Yeah. They are in a bad service area. I’ll see if I can get Hotch. He’ll be able to get to Reid. He’ll meet you in Vegas.”  
“Thank You!” she said hanging up her phone and throwing it in her purse as she ran to catch her cab.

“Hotch! Where’s Reid?”  
“He’s right here. We just got back to the station. We were at the crime scene. Is there a problem, Garcia?”  
“Yes. He needs to get to Vegas immediately. I’ve already got the jet on stand by.”  
“Why?”   
“His mother has had a stroke. I’ve got the jet ready and a cab will be waiting at the airport to take him straight to the hospital. Izzy is already on her way there.”  
“Alright. I’ll get him on his way.”  
Hotch hung up his phone and looked at Spencer who was looking back at him confused.  
“Reid. Go get in the SUV.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“We are going to get your bags from the hotel and then you are headed to the jet to Vegas.”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“Bennington couldn’t get you. They called Izzy, she called Garcia. Izzy is already on her way. Your mother has had a stroke. I don’t know any more than that.”  
Spencer turned and ran to the SUV. It felt like hours, but it was only about half an hour before he was on the jet headed home. He was a wreck. His mind wouldn’t shut off imagining the worst. He tried to call Izzy, but now she wasn’t answering her phone. He guessed she was probably in the air too. He then tried to call Bennington and talked briefly to his mother’s doctor. He felt a little better after talking to him, but was still extremely worried. As soon as the jet landed and he could he ran off the plane and into the awaiting cab. He was taken straight to the hospital and was again running inside to find his mother. Once he finally found her room, he took a deep breath and walked in to find her sleeping and tubes all over the place. Her doctor walked in after seeing Spencer in the hallway outside the room.  
“You must be Dr. Reid, Mrs. Reid’s son.”  
“Yes. How is she?”   
“I am very confident that she will make a full recovery. It was a very mild stroke. She may need physical therapy for a while, but she should eventually be fine. With her other issues, we are keeping her sedated in a medically induced coma at the moment.”  
“Thank You. I understand that. Do you have any idea what might have triggered this.?”  
“Not yet. We’re still running a few tests. It’s possible that changes in her medications could have caused it, but we wont’ know until we get test results back.”  
“Thank you.”  
“As soon as I know anything I will let you know. I have to get back to my rounds now.”  
Spencer just nodded and sat in the chair beside her bed, taking her hand in his. This is how Izzy found him an hour and a half later.  
“Spence...”  
He turned at the sound of her voice. His eyes were red and puffy. She hated seeing him like this. He stood and she slowly made her way to him wrapping her arms around him as his shoulders shuddered with is tears and hers fell silently. He eventually pulled back from her and sat back in the chair taking her with him pulling her into his lap. “What have they said?”  
“Her doctor said that she should make a full recovery, but with her mental issues they are keeping her in a medically induced coma. She may need physical therapy, but she’s going to be ok. I wasn’t there for her. I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if...”  
“Spencer, you can’t think like that. She’s going to be ok. She wouldn’t want you to think like that. I know she has issues with the government, but she is very proud of you. You are her knight in shining armor. You know yourself, she sees your team as modern Knights of the Round Table. She knows how important what you do is. You couldn’t have prevented this. But you can prevent someone from being hurt out there. She knows that.”  
“How do you always know what to say to me?”  
“Fourteen and a half years, Spence. We’ve been through a lot through the years together and apart. You always know what to say to me too.”  
“You’re still better at this than I am.”  
“You are better at staring down criminals.”  
“God, I hope you never have to do that.”  
“Me too,” she said gently kissing his forehead.  
It was late evening before the doctor came back in. “I’m sorry it’s so late. Our lab is a bit backed up. We won’t have the results of your mother’s tests until morning. You should go get some rest. The nurses have your number if something happens. Since you are here, I’d like to try to bring her out tomorrow morning. It would be better with you here to try to keep her calm. You know more than we do what will trigger an episode. She’s going to need you well rested.”  
“He’s right Spence. We need to go to the hotel and get some rest. It’s not far and they have your number. We’ll be back early in the morning.”  
“I know you’re right. I just don’t want to leave her.”  
“I know, but you have to. Do I have to call Hotch to order you to get some rest?”  
Spencer finally smiled. “No. Let’s go.” He stood and leaned over his mother and gently kissed her forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you, mom.”  
Izzy took his hand in hers and led him out to a waiting cab. They rode to the hotel, that Garcia had made them reservations at, in silence. They checked in ad went to their room. Spencer walked in and sat on the bed propping his head in his hands while his elbows were on his knees. Izzy quietly went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out he had laid back on the bed with his legs still hanging off of the end.  
“Your turn,” she said toweling her hair dry.  
He didn’t say anything just got up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, she was sitting in the bed flipping through the channels on the TV. He was only wearing a towel tucked around his narrow hips. He pulled the covers back on his side of the bed, dropped the towel and crawled in. She turned the TV off, pulled her t-shirt off and turned into him. Their mouths found each other in the darkness. No words were spoken they just clung to each other finding comfort in the other, feeling truly alive for the first time in such a long time.

Izzy’s eyes fluttered open several hours later. It was still very dark so she knew it had to be early. She raised up slightly to look at the clock on Spencer’s side of the bed. It was only four thirty in the morning. She knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep so she slowly slid out from Spencer’s embrace and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got her hair pulled up into her signature pony tail. She went back into the main room and slipped on a pair of panties, her bra and the t-shirt she had discarded the night before. She sat in one of the chairs beside the table in one of the chairs beside the table in front of the window. She pulled out her tablet, flipped through her facebook feed, and checked her email. Her realtor had emailed her several pictures of possible apartments. She emailed back the ones she would be interested in looking into and explained that it would be several days before she was back to see them. She then started to read a book that she had downloaded.  
Just as the sun started to sneak up into the sky, Spencer started to wake-up, “Izzy?”  
“I’m over here.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Almost six.”  
“How long have you been up?”  
“About an hour and a half.”  
“And you stayed awake?”  
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
“Why didn’t you wake me then?”  
“You needed your sleep. I was about to try thought. You need to get around so we can go see your mom.”  
“It won’t take me long. Do you need in the bathroom first?”  
“Nope. I’ve already done my morning routine. All I have to do is get dressed.”  
“Well I better get a move on then,” he said sitting up. He let the sheets slide off of himself as he stood and walked to the bathroom.  
Izzy let her gaze travel over his gloriously naked frame. He had finally filled out and become the man she always knew he would. She couldn’t help but remember the boy he had been that first night tall, all but boney, awkward, hurt, and those old school 1950's nerdy glasses. He was still tall, thin and slightly awkward at times, but he had finally gotten some tone to the muscles he was hiding beneath layers of clothes. She could still see the hurt in his eyes, especially in times like these when he was worried about something. But, he had gotten rid of the glasses and gotten contacts at her urging. And she always loved seeing his ink. That first night, she would have never imagined that they would still be friends or that he would have ever gotten a tattoo let alone two. One day she was going to have to ask him why he picked the first design he had. The second, she understood, she had the same one in the same place. And why he had such a fixation with purple, he always wore something purple. It could be his boxers or a sock, but always something purple.  
She shook her head to clear her mind then got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and switched to one of her favorite t-shirts, burnt orange with the University of Texas seal on the front. She then pulled on her own mismatched socks one black with burnt orange longhorn heads all over it and one with one large longhorn head on the side. Then she pulled on her black chucks. When he came out of the bathroom, she was sitting back in the chair with her feet up on the bed, waiting for him. He was dressed in his signature black pants, mismatched socks, a blue button down shirt with a black tie and sweatervest. She looked up at him arching an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Just trying to guess.”  
“Guess what?”  
“Where your purple is today?”  
“What?”  
“Come on, Spence. Purple is your signature color. You always wear something purple. It’s as you as your mismatched socks.”  
He tucked a stray strand of his wild curly hair behind his ear smiling. “Well, if you’re good, I might just show you later.”  
“Dr. Reid! You know if you keep putting those images in my head...”  
“You’ll deal with it. Now let’s go see my mom. She’ll be happy to see you again too.”  
“I’ve missed her almost as much as I’ve missed you,” she said grabbing her purse and phone.  
He just smiled and led her out of the room with his hand on her lower back. Once they were in the hall he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as they walked. She looked up at him, smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. He called for a cab as they walked to the elevator. They only had to wait a few minutes for it to arrive when they stepped outside. They rode back to the hospital in silence. Made their way to his mother’s room and each sat and waited for the doctor or nurses to come in.  
Sometime around eight the doctor came n and explained what they were going to try to do and what the possibilities were. Spencer just nodded and watched them do what they had to do, while Izzy stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders. He reached up and held one of her hands in his.  
The nurses unhooked everything but her general IV. It still took a while for the sedatives to wear off, but Spencer never left. He stayed in the chair holding his mother’s hand. Finally just before noon Diana Reid started to come to. Spencer stood soothing her hair down with his free hand. “Mom. It’s me, Spencer. You are going to be ok. How are you feeling?”  
“Spencer?”  
“I’m right here, mom.”  
“Baby, what are you doing here?”  
“You scared me. I had to come.”  
“What happened?”  
“The doctors said your medications caused you to have a very mild stroke. But, you are going to be ok.”  
She stared at the ceiling. She started trying to move to get comfortable. Her legs and feet twitched, she moved her right arm up and ran her hand through her hair, but her left arm barely twitched. She looked at it, “Spencer, my arm.”  
“It’s ok, mom. You may have to have some physical therapy. I’ll go try to find your doctor.”  
Izzy then sat up, “No, Spence. I’ll go. You stay here.”  
“Izzy? What are you doing here?”  
“I had to come check on my other mom. You scared us both,” she said as she walked out of the room.  
“She loves you, Spencer.”  
“She’s my best friend, mom.”  
“When are you going to wake up and see that she’s perfect for you?”  
“Mom...”  
“A mother knows, Spencer.”  
“Don’t worry about me. Concentrate on yourself. You need to get well and get out of here.”  
“I don’t worry so much about you, when she’s with you. I know she will take care of you.”  
Spencer rolled his eyes as he heard the door open and Izzy and the doctor came in. The doctor looked his mother over and talked for quite a while about what had happened and what would need to be done to speed her healing. He explained that they would be keeping her for several more days to make sure her vitals were regulated and that any changes in her medications would not cause this to happen again.  
After a week in the hospital, Diana was released back to Bennington. Izzy stayed until she was safely back to her home, then she left and went back to Washington to try to find an apartment. Spencer stayed another week, just to make sure his mom was going to really be ok. He went with her to therapy every day. In some ways it was a much need vacation for him. He had been missing his mom more than he realized.  
He walked back through the door to his apartment on Sunday evening feeling much better. He really didn’t want to go to work on Monday, but he’d been on leave for two weeks and had to get back. All he really wanted to do was spend some time with Izzy. She had been on vacation for two and a half weeks now and would have to go home in a little over a week. They really hadn’t gotten to spend much time together. To him the week in the hotel in Vegas didn’t count much, they got up early, spent their days at the hospital, and then crashed when they got in every night.   
“Hey stranger,” she said as she came into the living room.  
“Hey yourself. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much for your vacation.”  
“Don’t think about it. Soon, I’ll be living a hell of a lot closer and you can make it up to me then. But your mom needed you.”  
“I wish I could make it up to you now. But, I have to go back to work tomorrow.”  
“I know. And I still have to find an apartment. It really is ok, Spence.”  
“My team still wants to get to know you better. Before all this happened, they wanted to have a question and answer dinner at Rossi’s. Garcia is planning on making a game of it.”  
“Well, maybe next weekend. I have nothing to hide.”  
“I can only imagine the questions they are going to come up with.”  
“Time is up. You took me with you. You can’t hide anymore,” she smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“At least I have a little time to prepare myself, I hope,” he said smiling back at her as he wrapped his arms around he waist pulling her tight. He then dipped his head down and captured her lips with his.  
“I could get used to this,” he said puling back from her.  
She just laughed softly and pulled his head back down. She softly kissed him again. “Well, why don’t you go get a shower and get comfortable. I’ll take your bags and get the laundry started, then start some supper.”  
“Ok. Since you are obviously already ready for bed. Are you sure you don’t need another shower? You could join me.”  
“No. Go. You need to eat and then get your rest for work tomorrow.”  
He left to take his shower and she went to start a load of laundry and then went to start dinner. She turned her mp3 player on and started dinner. She pulled out some chicken she had already cut and seasoned and bell pepper and onion she had already cut up. By the time he came out of the shower dressed in only a pair of pajama pants, she had the meat just about done and a can of beans heated. He pulled out plates and silverware and set the table. She pulled out the cheese, and sour cream and sat them on the table. He fixed them each a glass of wine as she was pulling the chicken off of the stove. Then they sat down to eat.  
“This is really good,” he complimented.  
“Thank you. I do know how to cook things that don’t come in a box you know.”  
“I wasn’t saying you couldn’t. I don’t think you’ve ever cooked for me though, at least not like this.”  
“I don’t think I have either. Except my brownies, you have had those.”  
“Don’t remind me. You will have me craving them. You need to make some more soon.”  
“I didn’t bring cookbooks with me this trip. When I go home to pack up, that will be one of the first things I pack.”  
“Those are seriously the best I have ever put in my mouth.”  
“I’ve heard that from several people. I’m always asked to bring a dessert to social functions. But I can cook things that don’t have sugar in them.”  
“Obviously. This is really good too. If you do end up staying here with me for a while, I’ll finally put on the weight my mom always tells me I need to.”  
Izzy just laughed at his comment. She got up and started cleaning up the dishes.  
“No you don’t,” he said standing and taking the dishes out of her hands. “You cooked. I clean.”  
“Spence, you don’t have to do this. You need to go get some rest. You have to go back to work tomorrow. I just have a couple of apartments to look at tomorrow. So far there is only one I’ve liked and there is a waiting list for that building.”  
“Don’t rush it. You’ll find the right one.”  
“I know I will. I just don’t want to put you out more than I have to.”  
“You are not putting me out. I enjoy having you here.”  
“I am enjoying being here, but I do need to find my own place.”  
“You will. But tonight, you go put your feet up and rest and let me do the dishes.”  
“Fine. You get your way tonight, but the rest of the week I get the dishes,” she said turning and walking into the living room picking up a book. Eventually, he came into the living room, took her book from her and pulled her to her feet. “What are you doing, Dr. Reid?”  
“As you have pointed out, I need my rest. I find that I sleep better when you are beside me. Come on we could both use the rest. I’m not asking for more, just come with me. I need to hold you.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Are you sure you don’t want more?”  
“Don’t get me wrong. I definitely want you in every way possible, but it’s getting late and as you pointed out I do need the rest. I wish I didn’t have to go back to work tomorrow. I hope we don’t have a case.”  
“Alright. Let’s get some rest. I haven’t slept much the last week either.”  
They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and crawled into the bed snuggling in close to each other. Within minutes, they were both sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

“Hey kid, how’s your mom?” Morgan asked as soon as Spencer stepped off the elevator.  
“She’s better. Her therapy is going well. She is starting to get some use of her arm again.”  
“Good. So is Izzy still in town? Or has she gone back home to pack up?”  
“She’s still here. She leaves to go back next Wednesday. Then she’ll be gone for a couple of weeks. She’ll be back the first part of August. She’s got to be ready for the semester to start.”  
“So what is she going to be doing anyway?”  
“She will be teaching Literature.”  
“Teaching Literature?”  
“Yes. Believe it or not she also has a Doctorate.”  
“Wait up. She has a Doctorate?”  
“Two actually, she just doesn’t like being called Doctor.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. She’s never really said.”  
“So what’s her other one in?”  
“History. It’s actually her specialty. She was teaching Texas history at an Austin middle school. She was very overqualified, but she loved it.”  
“So if she loved it so much, why is she moving here to teach Literature?”  
“More money. Public schools don’t pay much.”  
“I bet there’s more to it than that.” Morgan said grinning from ear to ear. He really didn’t know what to think. How could Reid have kept her from them this whole time?  
Spencer just walked to his desk and put his messenger bag under it. He sat down and started to go through the stack of case files on his desk. He was so engrossed in his files, he jumped a little when Rossi came up behind him.  
“Hey kiddo, how’s your mom?”  
“She’s much better. Therapy is going well.”  
“Good. But don’t think you are getting out of this q and a dinner. Garcia has been going through all of our questions and thinning out the duplicates.”  
“I told Iz about it. She goes back home to pack next Wednesday. She was thinking maybe Friday or Saturday evening. If we don’t have a case.”  
“Works for me. I’ll let Hotch know. He’ll make sure we don’t have a case. You have a lot of explaining to do.”  
“Hopefully, I’ll have answers for you by then.”  
“You will have to, kiddo,” Rossi said walking away.  
Unfortunately, at four pm Hotch was speed walking through the office, “Conference Room NOW!” he yelled.  
“Damn,” Spencer whispered under his breath, as he stood up heading up to see where they would be going. An hour later he was boarding the jet with his phone stuck to his ear, trying to call Izzy. She didn’t answer so he left her a voicemail. “Hey, just letting you know. We got a case. We’re heading out. I’ll call you when we land.”  
“So, how is it having her close now?” Emily asked behind him.  
“Different. I don’t know. For so long we’ve had a long distance friendship, but having her so much closer is great, but kind of odd too. I know all the statistics on long distance relationships of all kinds. According to them, this shouldn’t have lasted this long, but she’s still my best friend. There has only ever been one time that neither of us was able to be there for each other when we needed it. I’ll always regret that, so will she.”  
“When was that?”  
“It was a long time ago. Not one of my finer moments.”  
“How often do you get to see her?”  
“Not very. Before that case in Austin it had been two years, since we had actually seen each other. We talk on the phone almost every day. Always have. It’s hard for her to get too far away during the school year and summers we pick up some. Every time we have a case in Texas we’ve tried to get together and she has met me in Vegas a few times when I’ve gone to see my mom.”  
“Does your mom know her?”  
“Yes. My mom loves her. Mom was actually trying to get me to believe that Izzy is perfect for me before I came back. I know I’m more comfortable around her than anyone else, but I don’t know... We’ve never been like that.”  
“That may be because you know all those statistics and geography. Think about it. Your mom may just be on to something.”  
He just looked at her. Before long they were in the air and back to going over the case files. As soon as they landed and were in the SUV, he called her again.”  
“Hey, where did you end up going?”  
“We’re in Memphis.”  
“Fun. I love Memphis.”  
“I don’t think this would be classified as a fun trip.”  
“No. But sometime, I’ll take you for a fun trip. It’s really a great city. I love Beale Street. And of course I can’t go without visiting Graceland again. And then there is the haunted tours. It’s awesome. Oh, and of course you can’t leave without seeing Sun Studios.”  
“How often do you come here? I’ve never heard you go on so much about it.”  
“I’ve really only been a couple of times, but they were my favorite vacations ever, not counting going to Vegas to see you.”  
“Well. I better go. I’m not sure when we’ll be back, but hopefully it’ll be soon.”  
“Ok. Go save the day. See you later.”  
“Bye.”  
“Reid, how come you’ve kept her from the team?” Hotch asked when Spencer hung up his phone.  
“I don’t know. I guess it was just the one thing I had all to myself. And it’s not like we got to see each other much. It’s always been letters and phone calls.”  
“It would have saved you a lot of teasing from Morgan.”  
Spencer smiled. “Maybe, but it just never felt right mentioning her.”  
“And now it does?”  
“I couldn’t not. She surprised me, when she showed up at my apartment that night.”  
“Well, I’ll make sure we are back in time for that dinner at Rossi’s.”  
“I know I can’t wait for that one,” JJ chimed in breaking her silence.  
Spencer shook his head and went back to trying to study the case files.  
*****  
It wasn’t until the wee hours of Saturday morning, before Spencer quietly slipped back into his apartment. He stayed as quiet as possible. He dropped his go bag and messenger bag on the couch and went to the bedroom. He was slightly surprised to find Izzy curled around his pillow wearing one of his under shirts. He had no choice but to gently wake her, when he was ready to crawl into bed, “Hey, I’m back. Can I please at least have my pillow?”  
“Spence...” she grumbled waking a little. She rolled onto her back and stretched. “What time is it?”  
“Just after two am. Go back to sleep,” he said taking his pillow back and slipping in next to her.  
She waited until he was settled then wrapped her arms around him before slipping back to sleep. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her following her to sleep.

It wasn’t until noon on Saturday, that he woke up to wonderful smells coming from his kitchen. He got up and after going to the bathroom, he made his way into the kitchen.  
“Hey there sleepyhead. Did you get enough sleep?” she asked.  
“I guess. How long have you been up?”  
“I got up around eight. I know you don’t sleep much on the road so I let you sleep. So is Rossi still planning his little dinner for the team tonight?”  
“Yes. We’re supposed to be there at six. Are you sure you want to do this? We can come up with some excuse not to go.”  
“I have nothing to hide. I want this. Quit trying to chicken out. I would like to get to know your team a little better. Your mom and I have trusted them with your life for almost nine years. I think I should know more than what you’ve told me in letters.”  
“I tell you everything. There is nothing you don’t already know.”  
“I still can’t wait. This is going to be fun. Especially watching you blush.”  
“I for one am not looking forward to this. Sometimes some of them can go a little too far, especially Morgan and Garcia.”  
She just laughed. “Well we have what, about five hours before we need to be leaving? What are we going to do in the mean time?”  
“I don’t know. What do you want to do? We haven’t really been able to spend much time together since you’ve been here, other than that first weekend.”  
“Well as soon as this cake is done, I can think of something I’d like to do,” she said in a sultry voice coming up next to him running her fingers down his bare chest.  
“Um... How much longer until the cake is done?”  
“Just a few minutes.”  
“So no way to hurry it up a bit?”  
“Nope. And I don’t want it to burn.”  
“Damn. Why did you bake a cake anyway?”   
“Southern Hospitality. I thought it would be nice to bring something to Rossi’s.”  
“You really didn’t have to do that.”  
“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to,” she said as the timer she had set buzzed. She went over to the oven and pulled the cake out sitting it on a hot pad on the counter. She pulled a knife out of the drawer and tested the cake to make sure it was done, then turned the oven off.  
She then turned back to him and all but ran to the bedroom. “Catch me,” she called.  
He didn’t need any further encouragement. He turned and ran after her, catching her as she reached the bed causing them both to fall onto it laughing. He wrapped his arms around her from behind reigning kisses on her neck.  
She tried to turn in his arms, but he held tight. He brought one hand up to cup her breast and slid the other down into her panties his long fingers finding her swollen nub. She moaned as he gently pinched her nub and her nipple at the same time. “Spence please...”  
“Please what?”  
“Let me touch you.”   
“I’m enjoying myself at the moment,” he breathed in her ear.  
She moaned again as he sipped two long fingers down into her dripping heat. Her hands flew up to his head her fingers running through his wild curls. He withdrew his fingers and let his hands fall back to her waist, knowing she couldn’t take any more at the moment.  
When she finally relaxed against him, she laughed, “Oh God. You have amazing hands.”  
“Thank you,” he said letting her go enough so that she could turn around to face him.  
“And we are still both dressed. How do you do that?”  
“You know I’m a magician.”  
“You definitely have magic hands.”  
He chuckled quietly. “Ready for round two yet?”  
“I could get there pretty quick,” she answered pulling his lips down to hers. He chuckled against her mouth drawing her tongue into his. She ran her hands through his hair again pulling him closer. His hands slowly eased down from her back to cup her lace panty clad ass pulling her closer grinding his erection against her.  
He eventually ripped his lips from hers trailing kisses down her neck pulling back long enough to pull the shirt she was wearing off. The he attacked her breasts massaging one with his hand and taking the other nipple in his mouth licking, sucking and gently nibbling on it. His other hand back down squeezing her ass again. While the hand on her breast moved lower the one on her ass came up switching their positions, as he kissed the hollow between her breasts his mouth making it’s way to the other one. Mirroring what he had done with the first.  
He slowly began to trail kisses lower across her flat stomach to the top of her panties his hands going to her hips. His fingers hooking in the waist band of her panties sliding them down. Before she knew what he was doing, his magician’s hands had them off of her. He grabbed behind her knees and pulled her legs apart. Then his mouth was on her again, his tongue sliding between her folds tasting her essence, eventually finding her hot spot again gently sucking on it. His fingers once again finding their way inside. He knew exactly what she needed and though he tried to go slow and drag it out it wasn’t long before she was bucking wildly against him her walls clamping down on his fingers yet again. He pulled back when he knew she couldn’t take anymore, crawling up her body kissing her neck again then her lips as she came back down.  
“Oh my! Why do you still have clothes on?”  
“I’ve kept you too occupied to take them off for me.”  
“Spencer...”  
“What?”  
Before he knew what she was doing, she had flipped them so that for once he was on his back and she was hovering over him. “You are way too good for me.”  
“Not true. If anyone is too good for anyone, you are too good for me. I’m a bit socially awkward and a former drug addict.”  
“You have come out of your shell over the years and as for the drugs, they were forced on you and I wasn’t there to help you get through that without them,” she said before pinning his arms over his head and leaning down to kiss him her tongue mimicking the movements to come. She pulled away from him with a playful grin on her face.  
“What is that look for? I don’t know if I like it.”   
“Close your eyes.”  
“Why?”  
“Just do what I say or I will get up out of this bed and go back to that cake now.”  
He closed his eyes not wanting her to leave. “What are you doing?” he asked feeling her get up from the bed.  
“Just wait. No peeking,” she said getting what she was looking for from his night stand. She was back on the bed straddling his hips in a matter of seconds. She bent down kissing him again. “No peeking,” she whispered in his ear. She trailed her hands back up his arms that he had left where she had pinned them before. When she got to his hands she made him take hold of one of the posts of his bed, then before he could realize what she was doing she handcuffed him to the bed.  
His eyes flew open. “Seriously! Tell me you did not just handcuff me to my bed using my handcuffs.”  
“If you’re such a magician, get yourself out of them,” she laughed. “Otherwise sit back and enjoy the ride. It’s my turn.” She cupped the back of his head and brought his mouth to meet hers in a scorching kiss. She then trailed kisses down his neck to his smooth pale chest, her fingers skimming over the words on his ribs just under his chest. The same words under her breast. “New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.” It symbolized the pain they shared at not being able to be there for the other when they needed it along with the pain of their past demons. She kissed the words before she trailed kisses lower across his abs that were actually showing a little definition now, to his other tattoo a small purple Celtic heart inside just inside to the right of his lower hair line, as she pulled his pants and boxers down his legs. She kissed and licked everywhere around but not where he wanted.  
“Iz... Why are your torturing me?”   
“You were torturing me first. It’s my turn,” she purred.  
Eventually, she ran her tongue up the underside of his engorged length. He cried out her name as she ran her tongue around the head before taking it in her mouth. She took as much as she could in her mouth and ran her tongue over and around it as she gently sucked. His head was flung back as he moaned and cried out for her. All too early she left him, and his eyes flew open to look at her. She was sitting up her heat hovering over him. She teased him for a few seconds rubbing her dripping heat over him without taking him inside, then all of the sudden she sank down taking him fully inside throwing her head back his name a whisper across her lips. She ground her hips down in circles reveling in the feel of him, then rocked back and forth causing him to buck up into her.  
Watching her like this was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced. He ached to touch her though, to bury his head in her breasts, and breathe in her scent, to taste the sweat he could see shimmering between her breasts. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.  
She, knowing his body almost as much as he did, started moving faster and harder against him finding her release throwing her head back screaming his name as her walls clamped down holding him in place. When he felt this, it finally sent him over the edge and he exploded insider her panting her name over and over. She leaned over resting her head on his chest, staying on top of him keeping him still nestled inside.  
After a while their heart rates calmed and their breathing regulated. “Could you please unlock these handcuffs now?”   
“Where’s the key?”  
“On my regular key chain, in my messenger back on the couch in the living room”  
She grudgingly got up and left him. She found the keys and went back to unlock him.  
“I’m kind of surprised, you didn’t escape.”  
“These are regulation, not as easy to escape from. Plus, you had me kind of distracted. I couldn’t concentrate on trying to get out with what you were doing.”  
“I’ll have to remember that.”  
“No! I’ll never keep you from touching me again if that’s what happens. I’ve never wanted to touch you so much. As great as that was, I hated not being able to touch you.”  
She smiled and bent to kiss him. “I need a shower. Care to join me.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Three. We have two hours, before we need to leave. I’ve got to ice that cake and we both need to shower. I think we have time to take a long hot shower together.”  
“Then we better get moving,” he said swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand.  
They made their way to the shower and were standing under the spray of hot water in no time kissing and touching each other everywhere. They washed each other while their moths never left the others. They even managed to wash each others hair while they made out like teenagers.  
Forty five minutes after they entered the shower they were drying each other off. Izzy wrapped her hair in a towel leaving it wrapped on her head. “Ok. I’m going to get that cake done. You need to go on and dry your hair and get around. I may need your help to blow dry my hair while I do my makeup later.”  
“Ok,” he said plugging in her hair dryer and starting to work on his hair. He didn’t want to show up at Rossi’s with a wet head and cause the team to make assumptions or to question him anymore than they already were.  
Izzy wrapped a towel around her body and went to the kitchen to finish her cake. When she had it iced and put together she put it in the refrigerator for the icing to set. She then went and put on her underwear and went to the bathroom where Spencer was trying to straighten his tie. “Since you are almost done and we only have about forty five minutes left, do you mind drying my hair?”  
“No, how are we going to do this?”  
She pulled a small folding mirror out of her purse hat was hanging on the doorknob, and set it up on the back of the toilet. She sat straddling the toilet facing the wall. “Take my brush and brush it as you dry it, while I sit here doing my makeup.”  
“Are you sure you want me doing your hair?”  
“You are just drying it. I’ll fix it when I’m through with my makeup.”  
While he brushed and dried her hair he was mesmerized watching her with her makeup. In fourteen and a half years he had never watched her do this, in fact he could count the number of times he had seen her wear makeup on one hand. She didn’t need it. When she was through though he could still barely tell that she was wearing any. It was just little touches that enhanced her features. The only stand out was her red lipstick. He wanted so much to kiss her, but he knew she would probably kill him if he messed up her makeup.  
“Well, what do you think? Up or down?”  
“What?” he asked coming out of his almost trance.  
“Should I wear my hair up or down?”  
“It doesn’t really matter, although I’ve always liked it down.”  
“Then down it is,” she smiled back taking her brush from him.  
He turned off the dryer and set it down while unplugging it so it could cool. He then turned and went to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for her.   
When she came out of the bedroom, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a cobalt blue v-necked sleeveless dress that had a little black belt around her waist and stopped just short of her knees and stiletto heals with black straps holding her feet on them with heals the same blue as her dress. She was carrying a small black clutch handbag. Her hair was parted just slightly to the left with the sides tucked neatly behind her ears, falling half way down her back. She was wearing the same jewelry she always did, a small gold chain with a little gold and diamond cross pendant, small gold hoop earrings, and the ring she hadn’t taken off since he put it on her finger the night she received her first doctorate a simple gold band with a princess cut sapphire, her favorite gem stone, in the center with sapphires lining across the band with rows of diamonds above and below the rows of sapphires.   
“What? Is something wrong? Do I need to change?”  
When he found his voice he stammered, “NO!...No. You look amazing. I’ve never seen you in a dress before, except your graduation. And that was nothing like this.”  
“You like?”   
“Very much. Do we really have to go?”  
“Yes. We have to go. I’ve got to cover the cake and I’ll be through. We’ve got ten minutes and we need to be on the road.”  
“What do I need to do?”  
“Nothing. I’ll be done in just a few minutes,” she said sitting her bag down on the end table beside him before walking to the kitchen and pulling out the cake. She got it wrapped up and then picked it up and walked back to the living room. “Done. Let’s go. Can you grab my bag?”  
He picked up her little purse and walked to the door opening it and holding it open for her. They walked to the elevator and rode it down, to ground level. He had a hard time taking his eyes off of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

“Glad to see you didn’t flake out on us, Pretty Boy,” Morgan called out to Spencer as Spencer got out of his car walked around and opened the passenger door for Izzy.  
“I wouldn’t let him,” Izzy smarted back.  
“We can get back in the car and go right back home now,” Spencer begged Izzy.  
“No. I didn’t bake this cake just for you. Suck it up. This is going to be fun.”  
“You baked a cake?” Morgan asked astonished.  
“Yes. Red Velvet. My personal favorite.”  
“Definitely looks good,” Morgan said eyeing the cake in her hands.  
“Wait until you taste it. She is an amazing cook.” Spencer praised.  
“I get that, Pretty Boy. You’ve put on a few since she’s been around. Not enough to make much difference, but I can tell.”  
“Well boys, if you don’t mind, this cake is getting heavy. I would like to go in and sit it down somewhere.”  
Morgan grinned and turned walking to the door in front to them, knocking when he reached the door. He only had to knock once and Rossi was opening the door.  
“There you are. Hotch, JJ, Emily and Garcia are already out back waiting for you.”  
“Sorry, traffic was pretty bad,” Spencer said.  
“You don’t have to explain, kiddo. They were a little early. You are actually, right on time. Come on in,” he said stepping back to allow them to enter. He then noticed the cake in Izzy’s hands. “What’s this?” he asked.  
“I baked a cake.”  
“Thank You, but you really didn’t have to.”  
“I wanted to. I know it’s customary to bring a bottle of wine or something up here, but where I’m from this is more customary. In the south, we bring dessert.”  
“It looks delicious. I may have to skip dinner and just eat cake.”  
They all laughed as Rossi turned and led them into his kitchen to sit the cake down and then out onto his back patio to the rest of the team.  
They all stood welcoming the newcomers. “I guess you all owe me,” Hotch grinned.  
“Owe you for what?” Spencer asked.  
“My beautiful genius, we kind of had a little bit of a bet going that you would find some reason not to come tonight,” Garcia said grimacing.  
“You all bet against me.”  
Five faces turned away.  
Izzy laughed, “Well, if it weren’t for me you might have lost. He’s been practically begging to stay in all afternoon.”  
“Enough of this, let’s eat,” Rossi said motioning to his staff to bring dinner out.  
Dinner was full of wonderful food and friendly conversation and laugher. Most of the conversation surrounded around cases they had worked. Once the dinner dishes were taken away, Garcia stood and went into the house, getting the bowl she had ready. She came out and sat the bowl down on the table between Spencer and Izzy.   
“The time has come, my pretties. The time of truth,” she said sitting back down. She then went on to explain. “I had everyone write down their questions. I went through them and eliminated duplicates. I narrowed it down to the twenty most interesting. You each have to pull a question out of the bowl, read it out loud, then you each have to answer it. No passes. And remember, everyone here other than myself and the lovely Izzy are profilers. They can tell if you are lying.”  
Spencer and Izzy looked at each other. Spencer looked slightly miserable dreading this. Izzy on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear.  
“I can see the good Dr. doesn’t want to do this so...Izzy, why don’t you go first,” JJ suggested.  
Izzy giggled a little at the blush already creeping onto Spencer’s face, and reached into the bowl pulling out a question. She read it to herself before saying, “Actually, this one I can’t answer. He’s going to have to. Why do you almost always wear the color purple, Spence?”  
“Really, that’s a question?”  
“See for yourself,” she said handing him the little slip of paper.  
The others all turned their eyes to him in anticipation.  
“Come on Reid, you have to answer the question,” Hotch said.  
“The truth is I don’t know how to answer. I’ve never really thought about it. It’s subconscious.”  
“So what is this subconscious reason, kid?” Rossi asked  
“Come on, man. This isn’t even that personal of a question,” Morgan complained.  
“The answer is personal though,” Spencer groaned.  
“Out with it, Spence. I’ve known you longer than they have, and I want to know too,” Izzy urged.  
He squinted his eyes closed took a deep breath then said, “You. Purple always makes me think of you.”  
“Me. I don’t get it. My favorite color is blue.”  
“Yes, but you were wearing something very purple the night we met and since then purple has been a subconscious obsession.”  
“What was I wearing that was purple? I don’t have your memory. I don’t remember purple.”  
He leaned over and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear, “Your underwear.”  
Her eyes went wide and she turned to look at him.  
“What? We all want to know. No secrets in this circle tonight,” Morgan complained.  
“Morgan, I think I’m going to say that, that is one thing that stays between us,” Izzy said. “And furthermore, that wasn’t part of the question. He answered the question. The question didn’t ask for further explanation. Next question, Spence, I believe it’s your turn.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes, Kiddo, you have to,” came from Rossi.  
He reluctantly reached into the bowl and read it to himself first. “What is the sweetest/most romantic thing you have ever done for the other?”  
“I can think of a couple,” Izzy commented.  
“Three immediately come to my mind,” Spencer smiled at her.  
“So what are they,” JJ asked.  
Spencer started, “The first Christmas after we met. I was dreading it. I went home to see my mom, for the first time since I had her admitted. I was standing in the hallway at Bennington looking at her across the library sitting in a chair writing in her journals. All of the sudden I felt a hand at my elbow. I looked down and there was Iz.”  
“I knew how much you were dreading it and didn’t want you to face it alone. So I went to be with you. I saw you leave your old house and had my cab driver follow you. I pulled my bag out of the cab when we got to the sanitarium. Luckily you were so nervous about your mom, you forgot to lock your car and I stashed my bag in it. Then I ran to try to catch up with you. I was beginning to think you weren’t going to go in when you looked at me, smiled, took my hand in yours and we walked together to your mom.”  
“She loved you immediately. She talked to you more than she did me.”  
“That is so sweeeeeet,” Garcia squealed.  
“If they get any sweeter, I don’t think I can stand it,” Emily said.   
“Next story,” Morgan said.   
“I guess, it would be my turn then,” Izzy started. “The night I got my first doctorate. My grandma was sick. Her doctors didn’t think she would make it much longer, and even though my family did show up to watch me walk across the stage and get that piece of paper they left soon after to be with her. I wanted to have a little fun that night and celebrate, but I was basically left alone and just as I was about to get in my car and go home, I heard my name. I turned around and standing there holding a bouquet of pink Gerbera daisies was, Spence.”  
“I thought you were going to knock me over when you ran up and hugged me.”  
“I couldn’t believe that you had come. You spent the rest of the night doing whatever I wanted. I know you didn’t want to do half of it, but you went along with it.”  
“I wanted you to be happy and have the night you deserved, the same as you did for me when I got my first doctorate.”  
“I take it that leads to the third story,” Hotch said.  
“Wait up I want to hear what all she ‘made’ him do,” Morgan said.  
“Dinner, dancing, and...”  
“Then back to her place. And we can go on now to the next story.”  
“Why do I get the feeling you’re hiding something else, kiddo?” Rossi asked. “And since when do you dance.”  
“Next question or story it’s up to you all,” Spencer said as Izzy laughed.  
“I want to hear more sweetness. Next story, pleaaase!” Garcia begged.  
Spencer waited until the laughter died down a bit before beginning, “As you probably figured, it was the night I received my first doctorate. Again, I was alone and didn’t think anyone would be able to be there for it. I almost didn’t even go. I just wanted to have it mailed to me, but someone talked me into it. As the president of Cal-Tech handed me my doctorate, he said to see him immediately after the ceremony. I didn’t know what to think, but as soon as the last words were said, I went to find him. I never expected what happened next. He asked me to follow him and led me to his private sky box in the auditorium and opened the door. I stepped in and looked up at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. Standing there waiting for me behind a small table full of food and a celebratory cake was Izzy and my mom.”  
“I called the president personally, explained the situation and before it was over he offered us his personal box for the evening.”  
“After Christmas, I had already put Iz down as a secondary emergency contact for my mom. She’s sometimes the only one that can calm her down when it’s a particularly bad episode.”  
“So, after I got the go ahead from the president, I called Bennington and talked to Dr. Norman, and explained what I wanted to do. It took some convincing, but eventually, I wore him down and he agreed to let me come pick her up and take her. We were in the box before the crowds started showing up and didn’t leave until after we had all had a private dinner together and most everyone else had left.”  
“The next morning we both drove, my mom back to Bennington.”  
“I wanted to do something similar with his second and third, but he wouldn’t let me.”  
“That one was more than enough. It was the one that counted.”  
“Awe, that’s so incredibly sweet,” Garcia cooed.  
“Ok, I think we better move on before Miss Thang here needs Kleenex. Is there another story or are we moving on?” Morgan asked.  
“Morgan, he’s shared two stories. We have to give her the opportunity to share at least one more,” JJ said.  
“Alright. I do have one more then we can move on. It wasn’t really anything either of us did for the other one though, just my favorite evening together. This was actually after he had been with the Bureau for a little while. He came to visit me for the weekend and we went camping. I’m not normally a camper, but we went to one of my families ponds to talk and just spend a little time to ourselves, my family can be a bit much sometimes. We ended up spending the night in the open pasture under the stars. My dad was rather irate when we got back the next morning, but we explained that we fell asleep talking.”  
“That night was actually my third, too.”  
“I don’t see pretty boy here camping either.” Morgan said.  
“Believe it or not, Derek. I am an Eagle scout.”  
Five jaws dropped and stared at him.  
“I think you have managed to shock them all, again,” Izzy laughed.  
“I’m pretty sure by the end of the night nothing else will be able to shock them,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer in a slight hug.  
She turned to look him in the eyes and kissed him before reaching into the bowl. “I guess it’s time for the next question. How does your mom feel about Izzy? I think we’ve already answered it to an extent though. Anything you’d like to add?”  
“Not really. I think we’ve already established that she absolutely adores you. She loves you almost as much as she loves me.”  
“Sounds like your mom wants you to be happy, and knows you are when Izzy is around,” Emily commented.  
Spencer grinned and reached into the bowl to move on. “What were you thinking the first time you kissed? Honestly, I was thinking, ‘Oh, my got she’s going to realize what she’s doing any minute and know it’s a mistake.”  
“I just couldn’t believe his lips were softer than I had imagine. I didn’t want it to ever end,” Izzy said sinking back into his embrace, with a sigh.  
“I think it’s time for the next question,” Rossi said with a smirk.  
Izzy reached into the bowl and pulled out the next question, “Another one, I’d like an answer to. Were you ever going to tell us about her?”  
Spencer grimaced. “Honestly, I don’t know. This has always been something that I’ve had just for me. The one thing that no one could tease me about. It had nothing to do with any of you. I...”  
“Why would anyone make fun of you for having a friend outside the team?” JJ asked.  
“You really have to ask that? My best friend outside the team is an incredibly beautiful woman, and you think Morgan wouldn’t tease me about it,” Spencer spilled out before his brain had time to catch up with his mouth.  
“Kid, I would never tease you about that.”  
“Really, you already have. I seriously don’t think you really even realize you do it sometimes, but you do.”  
“Anyway. Next,” Garcia said to ease the moment.  
Spencer reached and grabbed the next question. “Has there ever been a time that either of you were not able to be there for the other? If so when and why?” Spencer and Izzy both squinted their eyes together and leaned together with their foreheads touching. When he gained his composure, Spencer kissed the tip of her nose and began. “That’s something neither of us really ever wants to remember, but yes. It was right after the Hinkle case in Georgia.”  
Hotch, Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Emily all squeezed their eyes shut at the memory of that case. Rossi had read a little about it and ducked his head.  
“I think we need to get it out though. Maybe it will bring the closure I know we both need,” Izzy said before she started with her side of the story. “It actually began a lot earlier than that, at least my side of it. Before then, you had, had a case in Las Angeles involving a young starlet, Miss Lila Archer, if memory serves.”  
Morgan started laughing then at the memory of that case.   
“When he told me about it, I hid it from him on the phone, but I was insanely jealous. There had been this guy that had been trying to get me to go out with him, and even though I knew something wasn’t right, I was so jealous, I went. Biggest mistake ever. Within a week he made me cut all ties to everyone I cared about. The only way I could talk to anyone was on my school phone. He took me to work in the morning. He picked me up after work. There were days he sat outside my building all day.”  
“I had no idea, what was going on. She wouldn’t answer my calls, she didn’t write. I was at a loss, and then Tobias happened and I had my own problems. Then after the case in New Orleans when I quit, I reached out to her again. This time when I called her cell number, her brother answered. She was in the hospital. The vacation I took then was to see her. I couldn’t believe what I saw when I got to that hospital in Austin. She was almost unrecognizable. Covered in cuts and deep almost black bruises.”  
“Michael had caught me with my cell phone studying Spencer’s number. I wanted so badly to call him, but I knew I couldn’t. He flew into a rage and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with Spencer siting beside my bed with his head bent softly praying for me while tears ran down his face.”  
“He had beaten her so bad. He broke three ribs, her right arm, and her left leg. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but he was in jail by the time I got to her. Then I couldn’t leave her. It physically hurt me to think about leaving her. I waited until she was home and able to get around a little better before I came back, but I called every day to check on her.”  
“Sometimes, three or four times a day. But in the long run, we got through it and got stronger because of it.”  
“I still hate that we let it happen,” he said resting his forehead on hers again.  
She moved her hand so that her fingers rested on the words hidden under his shirt. “I hate it too. But enough with the heavy, I hope the next question is a little lighter,” she said turning and grabbing the next slip. “Is there any one thing that triggers thoughts or memories of the other and if so what?”  
“I’ve already answered that. Purple,” Spencer said.  
“I’m not sure if there is any one thing for me. The wind can change just right and bring him to my mind. I guess, though, if I have to pick one thing it would have to be...Elvis.”  
“Elvis?” he asked completely confused.  
“Yes. Elvis. I LOVE Elvis. Every time I listen to his music, I see him in that leather suit during his ‘68 Comeback Special. Then I think about the Vegas Tours and that always leads to you.”  
“Ooooook. That’s not weird,” he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“I have never claimed to be normal, and you my dear are definitely not normal. So why would anything with us ever be normal.”  
The team just laughed. “She’s got a point, sweat pea!” Garcia added.  
Spencer shook his head and grabbed the next question. “The two of you see to be almost polar opposites, what has drawn you together all this time? Thank God, another fairly easy one. She is everything I’m not. Everything I wish I could be.”  
“And he definitely keeps me grounded. I can’t believe some of the things I have wanted to do and stopped because, I knew he would be horrified if he found out.”  
“I’ve talked you back from the ledge several times,” he laughed.  
“Honestly, we really just balance each other out,” she added before grabbing another question. “OH MY!” she exclaimed handing him the question.  
He choked on his drink, sputtering it out. “REALLY! Can we please skip this one or save it for later, something!”  
Morgan reached across Izzy jerking the question out of his hand. He read it to himself then laughed out loud. “Tell you what, pretty boy. I’ll keep this one till the end. But you will have to answer it.”  
The others were staring back and forth over all three of them confused.  
Izzy grinned and pulled out another question, “Does Reid spout out facts and statistics with you all the time too? Sometimes, but not that often anymore.”  
“I eventually learned when she tunes me out and I stopped,” Spencer explained as he reached for the next one. “Have either of you ever thought about being more than just friends? How could I not? Look at her. She’s beautiful.”  
“You’re not so bad yourself. Of course, but geography has always been a bit of a problem. So far this has just worked for us,” she said grabbing another question. “What has kept you friends this long? That’s kind of tough. I guess mutual understanding would be a major part.”  
“Definitely. And it’s been incredibly comforting knowing that there is someone out there that worries besides my mother.”  
“Oh, honey, we worry about you, too.”  
“I know that, Garcia. It’s not the same though. She was the only one there for me when I had my mom committed. She didn’t know me that night, but she was there regardless. No one has ever demanded that I open up and then been there through the fall, but her. Neither of us has ever really judged the other. As I said I may have pulled her back from some crazy things before, but I never judged her for wanting to do them. Those things were her, too. I just couldn’t bear the thought of her putting herself in danger like that.”  
“We would have if you would let us,” JJ said sounding a little hurt.  
“I know. But...”  
“I get it. We are all around each other so much sometimes,” Hotch said, “sometimes it’s hard for us to see the forest for the trees when it comes to us.”  
Izzy grabbed a question. “How many changes in him over the years can we credit to you? I love this one.”  
“Don’t you dare!” he exclaimed.  
“Oh no, Pretty boy! You have to answer it. It’s the rules,” Morgan laughed. “And I sense another story here.”  
Izzy laughed back, “Definitely! But I’ll start with one a little less risque. His clothes. Not what he wears, but how he wears it. He used to wear everything so big and it just hung off of him. I finally started buying him things in smaller sizes, just so they would fit right.”  
“I think every woman that has ever see him Thanks you,” Garcia chuckled.  
“I want to hear this other story. I have a feeling we have all benefitted from it,” Hotch said furrowing his brow.  
“You definitely have,” Izzy said turning to him an giggling at the shade of red he was turning.  
“I can’t believe you are about to do this.”   
“You agreed to this. You knew what kinds of questions they would ask. It’s only fair to answer them.” Izzy turned back to Hotch, “You can thank me for his much improved marksmanship.”  
“Marksmanship! Hotch and Morgan have both worked with him on that. What did you do to improve that when they couldn’t?” Rossi asked.  
“Easy. Incentive.”  
“Incentive?” Emily asked.  
“Come on out with it,” came from Morgan.  
“Ok. Hold on. This may take a bit to explain. First off my dad was an EMT when I was a kid, then got burned out and went to the Fire Department. Eventually, he ended up being a reserve officer with our small town police force. He and my brother are also avid hunters. He made sure I could shoot and at eighteen he made me get my CHL, so that I would have some way to protect myself when I moved away from home. Anyway, my parents have a lot of pasture land. I remind you we are talking small town Texas here. We’ve run cows for generations. Anyway, at the back of one of our pastures, dad has a small range set up.”  
“You have your own gun range?”  
“Yes. So it started right after your LDSK case, when he failed his qualifications...”  
“I think I’m going to disappear under this table now.”  
“No you aren’t,” she said wrapping her arm around his waist resting her head back on his shoulder before continuing. “He came to visit me not long after. I knew what had happened and was waiting. I took him out to the range, set three guns out on the tailgate of my truck and laid out the ammo. Then I crawled up into the back end of the truck; explained the rules and then stripped.”  
“Wait up? What were the rules?”  
“I’m getting there Morgan. Slow your roll. For every shot he missed, I put something back on. Every shot he made, I took something back off. And if he never missed a shot I took something off of him. Needless to say, he did catch on pretty quick. We go out there almost every time he comes home with me.”  
“I think I’m glad that was you. I don’t think that would have worked with Morgan or myself.”  
“Never.”  
“Spence, come on. I guess they could have done it in reverse,” Izzy laughed.  
“NO!”  
“That could be an interesting training exercise, but I don’t think the academy would approve though,” Rossi added.  
“Next please,” Spencer said grabbing the next slip. “REALLY? Another embarrassing one?”  
Izzy took the question from him and read it before handing it back with a twinkle in her eyes.  
He grudgingly read it, “What’s one thing that we would find shocking about Reid? There is really only one thing left and it’s really no one’s business.”  
“Come on Kid, as she pointed out you agreed to this,” Morgan razzed.  
“It really is nothing. He just doesn’t advertise the way you do Morgan,” Izzy said patting Morgan’s arm where one of his rather large tattoos was slightly showing.  
“OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY!” Garcia exclaimed almost screaming. “Where? I have to see.”  
The others just looked at her not realizing the subtle hint Izzy had given them.  
“Really! Garcia is the only one that got that. Some profilers you all are,” Izzy said looking at the confused faces.  
“Got what?” Morgan asked.  
“She purposely hit your tattoo, hot stuff.”  
“Wait up?” Morgan said throwing his hands in the air. “Pretty boy, you have a tattoo?”  
Spencer grimaced before answering, “Two.”  
Complete silence. They all just looked at him. Garcia, practically bouncing in her seat, broke the silence, “Well, come on handsome time to show them off I have to see this.”  
“NO! I am not showing them off. You know about them now. That’s enough.”  
“Then why have them?” Garcia asked disappointed.  
“Will it help if I show one of mine?” Izzy asked.  
“No. Neither one of us is stripping at the table in front of everyone. They are just for us.”  
“I don’t want to see them if he has to strip to show them,” Rossi said.  
“Fine, at least tell us where they are,” Garcia begged.  
Spencer rolled his eyes and stood pointing to where they are.  
“So, what are they and when did you get them?” she asked desperately needing to know more.  
“We both actually have two. The first ones, are what he was trying to keep me from talking about earlier. We got them the night I received my first doctorate,” Izzy explained.  
“She was bound and determined to get one. I saw a design that I liked and the part of me that wants to be more like her over ran my reasoning and before I realized what I was doing I was laying there getting it done, holding her hand while the other guy did hers. She has a blue frog with angel wings and a halo on her upper thigh. I have a purple Celtic heart down here. It’s a little piece of her that never leaves me.”   
“Oooh, you got that for me?”  
“I know you have always wondered, but I didn’t know how to explain it.”  
“That’s beyond sweet,” Garcia cooed, then asked, “What about the other one?”  
“After we started talking again and getting reacquainted, we went together and as a reminder that we will never let that happen again we both got, ‘New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.’ It’s a Lao Tzu quote. For us, that’s what that time was. A new beginning.”  
“That’s beautiful,” JJ said.  
In an effort to lighten the mood Izzy reached out taking another question, “I think we’ve already answered this one. Izzy, how did you feel when he met Lila?”  
“Yes, we answered that. Let’s not go back there,” Spencer said pulling out the next question. “Why are you really moving here? That’s rather rude. Who asked that?”  
“It’s just a question. I doesn’t matter who asked. And as an answer. I really am moving here for a better job. I loved my students in Austin, but I hate what the public school system has become. It’s all about standardized tests. It’s not about true learning anymore. Though history is my passion, I’ll be teaching Literature and not having to worry about those stupid tests. I’ve had students that were absolutely brilliant, but had trouble with tests. You give them oral tests and they ace it every time, but hand them a piece of paper and it’s like they have absolutely no brain power. I can’t stand it anymore. And taking this job has the advantage of finally being able to see Spence more often.” She then reached out and grabbed her next question. She laughed as she read it, “Have you ever had sex with each other? Spence, I thought you said you told them this?”  
“I told Morgan a little just to get him to leave me alone. Not everyone. Can we please just say yes and leave it at that?”  
“OH NO! Some of us need a little detail,” Garcia giggled.  
“What details?”  
“When for starters?”  
Izzy looked her square in the eyes, “The night we met.”  
Again five mouths flew open. “Spencer, you really don’t strike me as the type to go there the first night you meet someone,” Emily said.  
“I’m not. She asked what was wrong with me after we quit playing cards. I told her what I had done. She kissed me and told me to quit thinking and feel. I was eighteen...”  
“Wait a minute, are you saying she was your first?” JJ asked.  
Izzy put her hand on his knee and gently squeeze. “We were each others first. That ended up being one hell of a weekend.”  
“Weekend?” Morgan choked out.  
“Yes, Morgan. Weekend. We spent the whole weekend in my hotel room. We didn’t leave until he took me to the airport Monday morning.”  
Eyebrows flew up all around the table. No one could form any more words yet again at that moment. Spencer took that silence and grabbed another question. Thanking the good Lord that there weren’t many left. “What do you do together? We are pretty normal”  
“We read, talk, play games, go to museums, watch movies or tv whatever strikes us at the time. We really are surprisingly normal when it’s just us.”  
“Read?”  
“Yes, we read. Sometimes to each other sometimes to ourselves. Some of our most comfortable moments are spent reading. He’ll be sitting on one end of the couch with his statics books and I’ll either be laying across the couch with my feet in his lap or using his legs as my pillow reading my history books.” Izzy then reached out and grabbed the next question. “I think I can figure out who asked this one. If you have had sex with each other, what is Reid like in bed?”  
Spencer’s face flamed again. “Why? Does she really have to answer that? Hotch, Rossi, please help me out here?”  
“Sorry, kiddo. You agreed to this. Though I really don’t want to know that answer, it was asked and you agreed to answer anything that was asked,” Rossi said.  
“He’s right, on all accounts,” Hotch agreed.  
Izzy laughed before saying, “All I will say is, you ladies have no idea what you are missing out on, but I’m really glad you are.”  
“What does that mean?” JJ asked her eyes widening.  
“Just that. I guess I’ll add that he definitely has a musicians hands. Absolutely amazing. Among other things.”  
“Enough! I don’t want to know any more than that. We don’t need details. That’s already too much,” Morgan complained.  
“I never thought I’d say this, but Thank you, Morgan.”  
“You’re welcome, kid. Next question.”  
Spencer reached out and grabbed the last one in the bowl. “If you had never met, where do you think you would be today? Definitely not here. She was the one that inspired me to go to the academy. She made the comment once that I should use my brain power to help people. Ultimately, it was that comment that led me to the academy.”  
“I have no idea where I’d be. I probably never would have finished my first doctorate. I would more than likely would have gone back to my hometown and taught middle school instead of staying in Austin. Now, Morgan. I believe you are holding the last question. Why don’t you read it.”  
Spencer knowing what was coming looked at his watch. He really didn’t want to admit this, but knew they wouldn’t let him out of it.  
“Pretty Boy, you don’t have to say down to the second. Days is enough,” Morgan said before lifting the strip of paper to read. “When was the last time you had sex with each other?”  
“Morgan, he was looking at his watch to give you an accurate answer,” Izzy said grabbing Spencer’s wrist and looking at his watch herself. “We’ve been here about three hours now. The drive over here was about an hour and before that it took about an hour and a half for us both to get ready to leave. So the most approximate answer is about five and a half hours ago. And I think now it’s time for cake.”  
Spencer leaned in towards Izzy and whispered in her ear, “One could argue that it was only four hours and forty five minutes ago. Unless you discredit the shower.”  
She laughed turning to face him. “Never!” she said before cupping his cheek and bringing him closer to kiss him. He chuckled into her kiss, then deepened it, much to the already astonished faces of his teammates.  
They were all amazed to see this side of him. For the first time ever, he was completely relaxed and appeared completely comfortable with the display. They all were hoping they would be able to see this other side of him more often now.  
Rossi had someone bring everyone out a slice of cake and refill their wine glasses. None of them could believe how wonderful her cake was.   
Eventually, they all started making their excuses and went to leave. The girls cornering Izzy outside for a few minutes by their cars promising to invite her to a girls night when she returned from her trip home. While Morgan, Hotch and Rossi stood around Spencer watching them.  
“Pretty Boy, you better not let her go. Beauty, brains and man can she cook,” Morgan praised.  
“He’s right kiddo. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen you as relaxed as you are around her,” Rossi added.  
“More so than when you get excited about spouting out those statistics of yours. I think we all agree. I have to admit, I’ve always had a thing for those southern bells. She definitely fills that description. She obviously makes you happy. Trust us. Go for it,” Hotch commented.  
“I will take your advice under consideration, but right now... All I want to do is get her home and out of that dress. Excuse me,” Spencer said walking off to open her door and help her into his car leaving them staring after him with gaping mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

“Hey Pretty Boy, how was the rest of your weekend?” Morgan asked as Spencer sat down at his desk.  
“Fine.”  
“That’s all I get. After the way you left us Saturday, all I get is Fine.”  
“What did you want to hear?”  
“A little detail. How did you spend your Sunday?”  
“Same way I spent Saturday afternoon and Saturday night,” Spencer smirked.  
“My man,” Morgan smiled, before walking to his desk.  
Thankfully, they didn’t have a case until Thursday, so that Spencer was able to take Izzy to the airport Wednesday.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?”  
“I should be back in a couple of weeks. Most of my stuff, I’ll put in storage. I can’t bring it all until I have somewhere to put it. You be careful out there taking down the bad guys.”  
“I will. You make it sound like we’re superheroes.”  
“In a way you are. You’re Batman!”  
“I see the correlation. But I’m no hero.”  
“Yes you are. You are a hero to every victim or potential victim you save.”  
“You better go get on that plane. I’ll see you in a few weeks. I’ll miss you.”  
“I’ll miss you too,” she said before she rose up on her toes and kissed him quickly, before she turned to board her flight.  
Izzy went home packed up her apartment in Austin, took most of her things to her hometown and put most of it in a storage facility, where her parents would be able to get to it easier if needed. She still had two and a half weeks before she had to be ready to start school, so she made a little detour. Driving as much as possible, it took her two full days to get there.  
She got a good nights rest, then got up early and went to visit the woman she saw as her other mom, Diana Reid. She found her in the garden of the Sanitarium. She smiled when she saw her sitting on a bench writing in one of her journals. She just stood there for a minute watching her, she didn’t see any signs of the stroke. After a little while, Diana looked up and turned, as if she knew she was being watched. A big smile spread across her face as she saw the younger woman standing there. Izzy immediately walked to her and sat on the bench beside her.  
“What are you doing here, Iz?”  
“I had to see one of my favorite people. Make sure she’s doing better.”  
“I couldn’t be happier that you are here, dear.”  
“It’ll probably be a while, before I can come back, so I came while I could.”  
“When do you start your new job?”  
“Fifteen days.”  
“Have you found an apartment yet?”  
“Nope. But I’ll find something.”  
“So will you still be staying with Spencer?”  
“Yes. If that’s OK with you?”  
“Why wouldn’t it be? I’ve trusted you with him for a long time. A mother knows things.”  
“What things?” Izzy asked still smiling.  
“Just things. You love him.”  
“Always have.”  
“You’ve never told him though.”  
“No.”  
“He loves you too. He just hasn’t’ admitted it to himself yet. He will. You need to tell him other things too.”  
“I know. I just didn’t want him to hurt anymore than he had to.”  
“He will understand. It wasn’t your fault. No one ever asks for that to happen to them.”  
“I still feel that it was my fault though. If I hadn’t been so jealous of...”  
“It wasn’t your fault. And the other wasn’t either. Those things just happen.”  
“I know. But...” she tried to finish but the tears were streaming down her face keeping her from forming any more words.  
Diana reached out to her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into a comforting embrace.  
Neither of them knew that their conversation was overheard, until they heard his voice, “What have you kept from me?”  
The both turned startled.  
“Again, what have you kept from me?” he asked walking around in front of them and sat on the ground.   
Diana just kept her arm around Izzy trying to comfort her and give her the strength to say what needed to be said.  
“I know it was irrational and that nothing happened, but that you would even begin to consider Lila made me insanely jealous. I know I told you how he kept me from everyone and beat me, but I never told you he took every dime I made and spent it on himself only allowing me enough to pay the necessary utilities. Then every evening when he took me home...”  
“What? I know if you kept it from me it’s bad, but I need to know.”  
“He...” she stammered trying to find the words. “He repeatedly raped me every night for six months,” she cried. “I didn’t even get a reprieve when I was on l my period. That actually made it worse.”  
Spencer closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears he was trying not to shed. “I deal with people like him every day. Why couldn’t you tell me? I would have made sure he got a longer sentence. Mom’s right no one ever asks for that. It’s not your fault. What else?”  
“That’s an even older story. I should have told you then, but I didn’t see the need then. But I need to be completely honest now.” She wiped the tears from her eyes then wiped her hands down her pant legs.  
Diana still held her rubbing her arms.  
“About three weeks after that first weekend, I was at home about to go to work, when all of the sudden I started having severe cramps. At first I just assumed it was PMS, but then it kept getting worse and worse. They got so bad that instead of going to work, I went to the emergency room. At first they couldn't find a reason. Then they brought in a sonogram machine to see if they could find something that way. I had no idea. I wasn’t late yet. I had a miscarriage.”   
Spencer felt the air escape his lungs. After he was able to breathe again, he asked, “Why...Why didn’t you tell me? I would have been there for you. I know how much you have always wanted a house full of kids.”   
“Spencer, she did what she thought was right at the time. You know now.”  
“I know. I just wish you had told me then. I wold have been there through it all. I love you. I’ve always loved you.”   
Izzy slid off the bench and into his lap. “I love you too, Spencer.”  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, as Diana covered her mouth with her hand and silent tears streamed down her face. She was so happy she had gotten to witness this moment.  
Spencer pulled back from her slightly, while keeping her held tightly in his arms. “Marry me.”  
She looked at him surprised. “What?”  
“I know you deserve a better proposal than this, but I can’t stand the thought of you not being there when I get home every day. The last two weeks have been torture. I love you so much it hurts. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
“Oh, Spencer! YES!” she practically screamed wrapping her arms around his neck and attacking his lips with hers.  
“I know I don’t have a proper ring but...” he started when they came up for air. He slid the ring he had given her when she got her doctorate off her finger and then slid it back into place. “Now it has a double meaning.”  
She smiled back at him, before slamming her lips onto his again.  
“Oh, crap. I’m going to have to fly aren’t I,” Diana said worried.  
They stopped kissing and turned to her. Spencer didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t thought of her hatred of flying. Izzy just smiled, “No, you don’t have to fly.”  
“I don’t?” Diana asked slightly confused.  
Spencer just looked at her with the same confused look.  
“I have waited fourteen and a half years for this. I am not waiting any longer than I have to. We can do this here tomorrow. We just have to do a little shopping today.”  
“What? You want to do this without a big ceremony and all your family,” Spencer asked shocked.  
“You would do that for me,” Diana questioned.   
“I have never wanted a big ceremony. You know I don’t like being the center of attention any more than you do. I handle it better, but I hate it. I know you couldn’t do this without your mom. And mom, I know how incredibly difficult it would be for you to a) fly and b) be around that many people. This is what I want. You feel like doing a little shopping with us, mom?”  
“What are we shopping for?” Spencer asked.  
“YES!” Diana all but screamed.  
“I may not want a big ceremony or all that formal stuff, but I do want a new dress and you and your mom need new outfits too. As soon as we get your clothes, we’ll get something for mom. Then you can go find a chapel while us girls go find my dress. Then we’ll meet you for dinner.”  
“You really think we can find all that today.”  
“I know we can. I already know just where to go too.”   
“We’re really doing this tomorrow?”  
“Yep. We better get a move on though.”  
They all stood and walked back inside. Spencer signed his mom out for the day and off they went. First to a men’s wear store. Izzy pushed him into a dressing room and started flinging clothes at him. He finally came out for inspection dressed in light grey dress pants and vest with a white button down shirt and cobalt blue tie. She then made him put on a new pair of matching blue chucks.  
Diana smiled and nodded her head. “You are so handsome, Spencer.”   
“No jacket?” he questioned.  
“No. This isn’t the big ceremony. You don’t need a jacket.”  
He just smiled, glad it wouldn’t be the big formal affair, he had always dreaded.  
They paid for his new clothes and then went on to the next store. It took a little longer to find the perfect pant suit for his mom, but when they finally did find it they all knew it was perfect. It was almost the same shade of grey as his with blue pin stripping on the pants and light jacket with a blue silk tank top and grey dress flats. They paid for her outfit and grabbed a quick lunch together, before Spencer left them so she could find her dress.  
“Are you sure you’re ok, mom?”  
“I’m fine. Iz will be with me. Don’t worry about us. Go take care of the arrangements. We’ll see you at dinner.”  
He looked at Izzy who nodded at him and smiled before quickly kissing her and all but running off to find a chapel and take care of one other little thing they hadn’t talked about.  
Izzy and Diana went on to the last shop. Izzy tried on several dresses mainly for Diana, she knew exactly what she wanted and saved it for last.   
“Well, what do you think?” Izzy asked stepping out of the dressing room.  
“It’s not what I had pictured, but it is perfect for you. I can’t wait to see Spencer when you start down that isle tomorrow. Do you have everything now? Something old?”  
“I’ve had my ring for years.”  
“I think I’ve got something older and it can be your something borrowed too. I’ll bring it tomorrow. Something new?”  
“The dress is new and blue. I think we’re set. Are you ready to find Spence?”  
“Yes. I’m starting to get a little hungry and tired again. Shopping can really take it out of you. This has been a wonderful day though.”  
“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. Tomorrow I’ll really be your daughter-in-law! I’m really going to be married to Spencer!”  
“You’ve always been my daughter in my heart.”  
Izzy wrapped her arms around her and they both cried tears of joy together. They then went and had dinner with Spencer who later took Diana back to the sanitarium while Izzy went to their hotel room and unloaded their new outfits.  
Two hours after she had gotten to the hotel, the door to their room opened as Spencer returned. Izzy had already showered and gotten ready for bed. She was sitting on the bed in an oversized t-shirt and short shorts with her hair wrapped in a towel watching tv.  
“There you are. I was about to get worried.”  
“It’s getting late, the tourists are coming out. Traffic was terrible. I have one question.”  
“Shoot.”  
“How are we going to tell my team, when we get back?”  
“We’ll think of something. I’m not going to worry about that yet. Or telling my family, however, I can just call and tell them. I won’t have to deal with them in person until Christmas, if we decide to go. And I’ve been thinking of something else, while waiting for you.”  
“What?” he asked laying on his side beside her on the bed looking up at her.  
“I need to call my realtor and change what we’re looking for. Your place isn’t big enough for both of us for an extended amount of time. I was thinking instead of finding a larger apartment, maybe we could look for an actual house. I’ve got quite a bit of savings and we could spend what we each would have spent on rent, towards a real home and have something to show for all the money we would have spent on rent.”  
“That is definitely a good idea. I’ve got a little put back too. Something with a library perhaps.”  
“At least two to three bedrooms.”  
“Three?”  
“If there isn’t a library, we could use a third bedroom as your library. The second would be guest room, if your mom or my parents ever come to visit.”  
“You know what this means?”  
“What?”   
“We’re getting married, buying a house. We’re not those two kids that met so long ago anymore.”  
Izzy laughed, “Somehow though, I don’t think Rossi and Morgan are going to quit calling you kid.”  
“I don’t think they will either,” he said reaching up to try to bring her down to him so he could kiss her.  
She pulled back before long, “Not tonight. The next time I make love to you it will be as your wife.”  
“Seriously. You are going to make me sleep right here beside you and not let me love my fiancé the night we get engaged.”  
“It’s not like I’m not suffering too. It’s just one night, Spence. Tomorrow night you won’t be able to keep me off of you. I love you.”  
Spencer groaned. “I love you, too. I need a cold shower.”  
Izzy laughed as he got up and went to the bathroom. She took the towel from her head brushed her hair out and laid down to go to sleep. Just before she drifted off she felt the bed shift as he joined her again. He snuggled up behind her wrapping an arm around her as he drifted off with her.  
The next morning he woke up with a blindfold on. He reached up to take it off, when he heard her, “Don’t you dare...”  
“Why am I wearing this?”  
“It’s bad luck for you to see me before I walk down that isle. Since we are sharing this room, it’s difficult for you not to see me. So, I came up with this little plan. Don’t worry. I’m right here. Stand up,” she said taking his hand in hers.  
“How am I going to get dressed and ready to go get my mom with this on?”  
“I am walking you to the bathroom now. All of your things are in the bathroom. You get ready. When you are done, put the blindfold back on. I’ll make sure you get to the door safely, and then once you are outside this room, you can take it off.”  
“I can’t believe you are doing this.”  
“Just go with it. We’re not having the big ceremony, but I don’t want to break this one little tradition.”  
He groaned, “Fine.”  
She walked him into the bathroom, and then shut the door behind him. Once he was securely behind the door, she went to the desk area and started rolling her hair.  
“Hey, where’s my tie?” he called out after taking another shower and getting everything taken care of.  
“Are you done?”  
“Other than my tie. I’ve got to pick up my mom in half an hour. Where is it?”  
“I’ve got it out here.”  
“Why?”  
She got up and went to the bathroom door. “Put the blindfold back on.”  
He did as she asked then said, “Ok, I’m blindfolded. Where is my tie?”  
She opened the door and pulled him out of the bathroom handing it to him. “Don’t put it on yet.”  
“Why?”  
“I know it’s a little thing that won’t make sense to you, but let your mom help you with it.”  
“Again. Why?”  
“I can’t really explain it. I just know it’s something that will mean a lot to her. To her it’ll be like the last tie you really need her. I know, you will always need her and you have been tying your own ties for years, but do this for her. Trust me. It will mean more than you can ever fathom to her.”  
“Ok. I better get going traffic here is never that great. I’ll see you at the chapel. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Spencer. I’ll see you soon,” she said shutting the door behind him. She immediately went to start getting ready. She could hardly contain her excitement.  
Just over an hour later Spencer and Diana walked into the chapel. “You must be Dr. Reid,” the receptionist said.  
“Um...yes.”  
“Your bride has already filled out her portion of the license and is in one of our waiting rooms. We just need you to fill out your portion, then we can continue with your ceremony.”  
“Can I see her?” Diana asked.  
“I’ll take you to her, while he fills this out,” the receptionist said standing while handing Spencer the form and then leading Diana to the waiting room.  
“You look beautiful, dear,” Diana said when she saw her.  
“Thank you. You look great too,” Izzy complemented grinning from ear to ear.  
“I have your something borrowed,” Diana said pulling something out of her little blue clutch. “My great-grandfather gave these to my grandmother on her wedding day, she gave them to my mother and my mother gave them to me when I married Spencer’s father. I never had a daughter, so today this is your something borrowed,” Diana continued, walking around Izzy and fastening a plain yet very elegant strand of pearls around her neck.  
They were both crying when Izzy turned around and wrapped Diana in a hug. “They are beautiful. Thank you so much.”  
“You’re welcome. And thank you for the tie. How did you know?”  
“I’ve been thinking a lot lately about the miscarriage. I’ve often dreamed that it was a boy. I’ve wondered what would have happened if... I’ve even dreamed of his wedding day, and that’s one thing I’ve always seen myself doing for him. I know it’s not logical. He never had a chance... But hopefully, someday there will be another. I want to do it for him. Kind of like the final moment he’d be my little boy. I couldn’t let Spence take that away from you. He didn’t understand, but I knew it was something you would want, even if you didn’t realize it.”  
“Thank you. I understand your feelings completely. I have often dreamed of holding my grandson too. But enough of this sad stuff. We should be smiling. He doesn’t need to see our tears today, unless they are happy ones. Now, are you ready to finally be my daughter-in-law?”  
“I’ve been ready for years. How’s Spence?”  
“He’s trying not to let it show, but he’s at least a little nervous. He thinks I don’t realize, but a mother knows. I guess I better get back out there and find my seat.”  
Izzy nodded and let her go. Within minutes, the receptionist came back to the door. “They are ready when you are.”  
“I’m ready.” Izzy stepped out of the little room and went to stand at the closed doors to the chapel. She took a deep breath and nodded. The receptionist opened the doors as the rich smooth voice of Elvis started singing ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’. She slowly started down the short isle towards Spencer. She would never forget the look on his face when he first saw her.  
Spencer had been looking at his mom, making sure she was ok, when the music first started. He looked up and his breath caught. Izzy was walking to him as the picture perfect pin-up bride. Her long dark hair cascading down in curls down her back with one side slightly pulled back in a rhinestone clip with a birdcage veil coming down covering the top half of her face and his mother’s pearls. Her dress was a white on white halter dress with a sweetheart neckline. It fell just to her knees with a cobalt blue petticoat sticking out about three inches longer than the skirt. It had a cobalt blue sash around her waist with a rhinestone broach on the side. He couldn’t help but smile at the blue chucks on her feet matching his. She was breathtaking. He couldn’t hold back the tears that started falling from his eyes. When she finally reached him he immediately reached out and took her hands in his.  
The minister began the ceremony. They said their ‘I do’s’, exchanged their vows, and the rings Spencer surprised her with. Before they realized it, the minister was telling him to kiss his bride. The soft voices of the Beach Boys came over the intercom system sing ‘Forever’ as Spencer wrapped his arms around her ribs and she wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips met in their first married kiss.  
“I love you, Mrs. Reid,” Spencer said grinning from ear to ear when they parted.  
“I love you too, Dr. Reid.”  
“Oh, my baby is married,” Diana cried.  
Spencer and Izzy turned and both went to her and wrapped their arms around her.  
They had a few pictures taken and bought a video from the surveillance footage before leaving.  
“I don’t know about you two, newlyweds, but I’m hungry. Can we please go have a celebratory lunch, before you have to take me back?”  
“Of course, mom. Let’s go eat.”  
They left, had a wonderful lunch with two large slices of red velvet cake. After they ate, they took Diana back to the sanitarium. “As much as I don’t want this visit to end, you two need to spend some time alone now. I’ll be fine. I’m so happy I got to be there.”   
“We wouldn’t have had it any other way,” Izzy said hugging her.  
“We love you mom.”  
“Baby, I love you too. Just remember, you may be married now, but you will always be my little boy.”   
“Always. I’ll come back as soon as I can.”  
“Wait up. We’ll be back as soon as we can,” Izzy corrected.  
Diana smiled at her. “That’s right. Spencer, you better not leave her behind. I want to see my daughter too. But, you better get going now. I’ll be expecting a grandchild soon.”  
“Mom!” It’s a little early for that. We haven’t been married three hours yet.”  
Izzy and Diana laughed as Spencer’s face turned a deep red. “Anyway, your mom is right. We do need to get going. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to give my something borrowed back,” Izzy said reaching up to unclasp the pearls.  
“No,” Diana said putting her hand up stopping her. “They are borrowed, but you should hold on to them until the day you can give them to their rightful owner...your daughter or daughter-in-law, whichever the case may be.”  
“But...”  
“No buts. They were meant to be past down through the generations. You hold on to them until you can continue the tradition.”  
“Whoever she is, she will have them. Thank You.”  
There was a round of hugs before they left. As they got in the car Spencer finally found his voice, “I can’t believe she just said that.”  
“Don’t worry, Spence. We need a house before we even think about a baby, but eventually... Right now though, I just want to get back to the hotel and practice making one.”  
“We can’t get there soon enough,” he laughed back.  
Half an hour later, they stumbled through the door of their hotel room. His hands trying to figure out how to get her dress off of her, while her hands were loosening his tie to get to the buttons of his shirt. He ripped his lips from hers, “How the hell do I get this thing off?”  
She laughed pulling away and gong to the hidden zipper on her right side. “Thank God. I was beginning to think you had it sewn on,” he said with a sigh. She laughed again, slipping his tie from his neck, grappling with the buttons of his shirt. “What about the neck? Does it just slip over your head or is there a hidden fastener on it too?”  
Her fingers left his shirt again and reached behind her neck to unhook the straps. “Some magician you are. You can’t even get me out of my wedding dress.”  
“Did you have to find something where everything is hidden? I never felt that zipper,” he complained. “Plus it’s a little hard to concentrate on magic tricks when you are taking my clothes off.”  
“Why, Dr. Reid!” she said with a saucy grin.  
“Just help me get this dress off of you. I have to feel you.”  
She laughed again as she pulled the dress over her head and threw it on a chair. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on her again. It felt like they were everywhere and where his lips weren’t his hands were. She was still trying to get his shirt unbuttoned. Luckily he had already unbuttoned his vest. She finally got the last buttons undone and the tails of his shirt out of his pants, then pushed the shirt and vest off his shoulders.  
He went to work trying to untie the blue petticoat and quickly shoved it down her hips to the ground. They both toed off their shoes, as she went to work trying to get his pants undone. Once his pants were down he stepped out of them and picked her up taking her the last few steps to the bed. He laid her down gently and immediately began worshiping her with his mouth. He started at her forehead, her eyes as she closed them relishing the moment, her nose, her cheeks, nibbling on her ears, across her jaw, down her neck across her collar bone. He groaned when he got to the top of her bra noticing it was a light purple. She had already undone the clasp at the straps behind her neck that had followed under the straps of her dress. He reached under her and quickly unhooked it pulling it off of her. His lips finding one of her hardened nipples pulling it into his mouth licking sucking and gently nibbling on it, while he palmed the other. After switching and spending an equal amount of time on each breast, he started kissing down her stomach while hooking his long fingers in the sides of her matching panties and slowly pulling them down her legs. Once they were off, he started trailing kisses up her legs his tongue tracing patterns all over her. When he finally made it back to her center, she was dripping with anticipation. He grinned as his mouth covered her, his tongue separating her folds drawing her swollen nub between his teeth and gently nibbling as his fingers made their way inside. Within minutes his mouth was flooded with her juices and she was trembling beneath him.  
Watching her like this was almost more than he could take. He crawled back up claiming her lips with his as he plunged his straining length into her. As much as he wanted to take this slow and relish the first time he made love to her as his wife, he was having an extremely hard time holding back. It took everything he had in him to stop and regroup just for a second before slowly beginning to move again, trying to make this slow and sensual.  
She opened her eyes locking them with his as she slowly matched his thrusts while wrapping her legs around him. The intensity of the connection that accompanied looking in each other’s eyes drove them both over the edge, their mouths finding each other again as they rode wave after wave of pleasure.  
An hour later they were still wrapped in each other’s arms their breathing finally starting to regulate along with their heart rates. “You are incredible, Mrs. Reid.”  
“I don’t think there are words for you, Dr. Reid.”  
“I wouldn’t be anything without you.”  
“Nor, I without you. I can’t believe it. We are really married.”  
“It is pretty unbelievable. I never thought I would be this fortunate.”  
“How are we going to tell your team?”  
“I am waiting until you are with me. We haven’t discussed this yet, but I have to be back at work on Monday morning. We just got back from a bad one, so Hotch gave us a three day weekend. I have to fly back tomorrow. I wish there was some way I could take this week off and drive back with you. I was off all that time with my mom when she was sick, though. I can’t believe that I have to leave you here when we’ve barely been married twenty-four hours.”  
“I figured as much. As soon as I see your flight off tomorrow, I’ll head out. I should be home late Thursday or Friday. It’ll be ok. We have the rest of our lives. This was a little spontaneous.  
“A little?”  
“Ok, a lot,” she laughed. “ I wouldn’t change it though.”  
“Neither would I. I love you.”  
“I love you too. I can’t wait to get home. You better not have any plans next weekend. I don’t plan on letting you leave our bed from Friday night to Monday morning when you have to go back to work.”  
“I love the sound of that. Back to telling the team though. Do you have any thoughts on how we are going to do that?”  
“I would say we could invite them all over for dinner, but the apartment is too small. We could hide it until we found a house and moved, but who know how long that will take.”  
“When are you going to call your realtor?”  
“As soon as I get back.”  
“I could feel Morgan out. See if he’s got anything open he might be willing to sell.”  
“What?”  
“He has several rent properties. He will also buy a place restore it and flip it fairly regularly. He might be able to help us find what we need. The only draw back there is we would have to at least tell him we are living together.”  
“We could do that, but how are you going to explain your ring?”  
“I’ll buy a chain and wear it under my shirt, until we are ready to tell them. Then when we have a dinner we don’t say anything, just wear our rings and see who the first one to figure it out is.”  
“This is going to be fun. But enough about all that. I just want to show my husband how much I love him right now, again.”  
Spencer groaned as her lips found his. She rolled on top of him quickly sinking down encasing him inside. He sat up wrapping his arms around her, their lips never leaving each other, their bodies rocking together. Eventually, he pulled his lips from hers trailing kisses down her neck nuzzling and gently nibbling leaving his mark on her as she did the same to him. He kept his hands cupping her ass as they rocked towards complete bliss and he finally emptied himself inside her as she screamed out his name clamping down on him so hard he couldn’t move anymore. Spencer eventually laid back puling her with him onto their sides, keeping them connected.  
“Oh, my God, Spence. Is it always going to be this incredible?”  
“I can give you statistics, but right now all I want to say is ‘God, I hope so’.”  
They laughed together causing interesting things to happen to their bodies. “Already, Dr. Reid?”  
“I love the way you laugh, Mrs. Reid.”  
“I love your laugh too. I can’t think of one thing I don’t love about you.”  
He chuckled. “You know we are technically now, the Doctors Reid.”  
“Ugh. Don’t call me that. I don’t need a fancy title. I may have the degree, but it’s not a big deal to me. I’m a simple country girl.”  
“Who is now a college professor, married to an FBI agent. You should be proud of your title. You worked hard for both of them.”  
“I know I did, but it’s still not a big deal to me. I don’t want it to define who I am.”  
“Well, I’m proud of you.”  
“Thank You. That’s all I need. Plus, I don’t want to have to explain that I’m not a medical doctor the way you always have to. It’s too confusing to the general public.”  
“You have a point there. Gideon almost never called me agent at first. It did get old having to explain. It was always Dr. Reid. Hotch once said that it was so that people would respect me more since I was so young.”  
“Makes sense. Think about it if a random twenty four year old kid were to walk into your office, to help you solve a case, you would have a little bit of a hard time giving him the proper respect too. But if the same kid was referred to as Dr. Whoever, you instantly know that there is something special about them.”  
“I understood it, it was just a little strange back then to be the only one not referred to as Agent or SSA.”  
“Well Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid is a bit of a mouthful.”  
He laughed again then rocked against her silencing her with another scorching kiss. The rest of the night they made love off and on sleeping periodically.  
Morning came too fast for both of them. They got up, repacked their things up and loaded into her car. Then they checked out and drove to the airport.  
“I really hate this. I should be driving back with you.”  
“Spence, it’s ok. We’ll see each other Thursday or Friday depending on traffic. Then forever.”  
“Call me every evening. Let me know where you are.”  
“Always. Now go, before you miss your flight.”  
He gave her a chaste kiss then turned and went to board his flight. She waited until she saw him board the plane then left and started her journey home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

“Hey there lover boy, how was your mom?” Morgan asked when Spencer sat down at his desk Monday morning.  
“She was fine.”  
“Did you talk to Iz? When’s she coming back?”  
“Yes, I talked to her,” Spencer said grinning to himself. “She should be back late Thursday or Friday.”  
“Is she going to spend the weekend looking for an apartment still?”  
“Not exactly.”   
“What does that mean?”  
“She...actually we have decided to go a different route. We could actually possibly use your help. Since she’s been gone, we both have realized how much we enjoy being around each other, so we have decided to see where this goes. But my apartment is not big enough for both of us for an extended time frame, so we are looking for a house.”  
Morgan looked at Spencer like he had completely lost his mind or grown another head. It took him forever to choke out “WHAT?!?”  
“What part do I need to further explain?”  
“Let me get this straight. All of the sudden you have decided to live with her and instead of finding a larger apartment you are looking for an actual house.”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok. Are you thinking of buying or renting this house?”  
“Buying.”  
“What if something happens and it doesn’t work out?”  
“Then we’ll sell the house. But I’m not that worried about it. She’s been my best friend for close to fifteen years. We’ve been living together for the last month and a half.”  
“Ooook. So what are you looking for in a house?” Morgan asked shaking his head a little shocked at this latest development.  
“At least two bedrooms, we want a guest room, if our parents ever come to visit. Office space for both of us. Parking for two cars. I’m not really sure what else. She probably has more specifics, but that’s the highlights.”  
“I’m actually about a week from finishing one. I can take you to see it this weekend, if you want. It’s actually a three bedroom with an office, but you could use the third as another office. I’m just waiting on appliances to come in and I’ve been finishing out the basement. Almost done with it.”  
“I’ll see what she has planned. I’ll get back with you on it. How much are you asking?”  
“I really haven’t set a price yet, but for you, I just want what I have in it.”  
“I can’t accept that. You have to make something on it.”  
“Well just come look at it. I’ll work on numbers and see what you think.”  
“I’ll see what she says. But right now, I’ve got to get to work.”  
“Yeah. Later.”

Later that night Spencer smiled when his phone rang. “Hey, how’s the trip going?”  
“It’s a long lonely road without my husband. How was your day?”  
“Piles of files to consult on. No case yet. I did talk to Morgan about a house though. I think I kind of shocked him a bit.”  
“I’m sure you did. What did he say?”  
“He has one he’s almost through with that he thinks might work for us. He said he would take us to see it this weekend if you want.”  
“I talked to my realtor this morning too. She already called this afternoon wanting to show us a few to. As much as I don’t want to leave our bed all weekend, we need to find something sooner rather than later, so we aren’t moving in the snow. Not that we’ll settle.”  
“I know. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again.”  
“I just hope you don’t get a big case this weekend.”  
“Me too. So are we house hunting this weekend?”  
“Sounds like it.”  
“Damn. JJ is calling. I have to go. I’ll talk to you later. I love you, my wife.”  
“Love yo too, my husband,” Izzy said back before they hung up and he answered JJ’s call.  
“Reid.”  
“Hey, Spence. Just giving you a heads up. Hotch wants us to get some sleep tonight, but we have to meet at the jet at six am. Headed to Baja, California. Surfers are turning up beheaded.”  
“Alright. See you in the morning.”  
“Bye.”  
He hung up and called Izzy back. “Hey, babe. Let me guess. You’re headed out on a case.”  
“Tomorrow morning. Baja, California. I’ll do everything I can to get back before you get home.”  
“Don’t worry. I understand what you do. If you don’t make it, I’ll be waiting with bells on. Maybe only bells.”  
“I’d rather you were naked.”  
She laughed, “That could possibly be arranged too. But I bet you have to go in early in the morning, don’t you?”  
“Yes. We have to meet at the jet at six.”  
“Well, you better get some rest. I need to too. Call me as soon as you can tomorrow evening. I love you.”  
“Will do. Love you too. Goodnight.”  
“Night, honey.”

By Thursday night Spencer was beyond frustrated. “I can’t believe we are no closer to catching this son of a bitch, than we were Tuesday. What are we missing?”  
“Is there a problem, Reid?” Hotch asked surprised at the young genius’s tone.  
“I’m just tired of this guy being a step ahead of us.”  
“We all are. We will find him.”  
“I think pretty boy, is more aggravated that we’re not already headed home so he can be there when a certain pretty little brunette gets back,” Morgan teased.  
“Is there a reason you need to be home, Reid?” Hotch asked after Morgan’s comment.  
Spencer just glared at Morgan not answering.  
Morgan finally answered for him, “Izzy is due back home tonight.”  
“She actually won’t be in until tomorrow around noon. There was a horrible wreck in front of her today. She had to sit in traffic for four hours waiting for it to be cleared.”  
“Then we need to work extra hard to get this guy. I would rather spend my weekend with Jack myself,” Hotch half grinned. He was still getting used to Spencer having someone outside the team in his life.  
Unfortunately, it was late Friday evening before they finally caught the guy and were able to fly home. It was in the wee hours of Saturday morning before Spencer walked through the door of his apartment. He dropped his bags and quietly made his way to the bedroom. He stopped just outside the bedroom door hearing soft music playing. He slowly opened the door to a sight he would forever have embedded in his mind.  
The room was filled with lit candles. The bed was freshly made with new deep purple satin sheets. Izzy was propped up on the pillows with her legs together bent slightly almost under her. Her hair was flowing down her back. She was wearing a little black sheer baby doll negligee that tied together just below her breasts with a purple ribbon and little purple panties that tied on the sides with black ribbon.  
“Dr. Reid, you are wearing entirely too many clothes,” she purred to him.  
Her head flew back laughing at the speed in which Spencer stripped his clothes off. In almost no time at all he was crawling onto the bed from the end pulling her legs out in front of her, crawling up her body like a mountain lion stalking his prey. When he was level with her, he bent down and claimed her mouth with his wrapping his arms around her. When he came up for oxygen he laughed saying, “I could really get used to this welcome home.”  
She laughed again and before he realized what she was doing she flipped them over so that she was hovering over him. Without a word she crawled down his body, kissing over his tattoos running her hands everywhere, but the one place he so desperately wanted her to. After what seemed like forever, she finally took his hardened length in her hands, stroking slowly gently from base to tip. After several loving strokes, she licked the underside before taking him in her mouth. Eventually, Spencer groaned out, “Iz, baby if you don’t stop now, this will be over before it starts.”  
She took her mouth off of him and crawled back up his body. He flipped her over pulling at the ties of her panties then ripping the little piece of fabric from her body throwing it on the floor. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders before slowly and deliberately entering her. At first his strokes were long and deep pulling almost out before sliding all the way back in. She moaned as her walls stretched to accommodate him. Eventually, he switched to short shallow thrusts reaching down between them to stroke her swollen nub causing her to scream out his name as her walls clamped down on him and causing him to fall over the edge coating her walls.  
He pulled out of her falling to her side. “Wow! Dr. Reid.”  
It was then his turn to laugh, “Wow is right!”  
“Too bad we have to get up in the morning. I would love a repeat.”  
“I don’t know if I have a repeat in me right now. And it’s already after four. We better get a little sleep, before we have to get up and meet your realtor at eight. Then Morgan at five.”  
“At least, I should finally be able to get a little sleep. I don’t sleep much when you aren’t with me anymore.”  
“I don’t either,” she said untying her top and slipping it off before curling into his side throwing a leg over his and an arm over his chest with her hand resting over his heart. In a matter of minutes they were both asleep smiling.  
Six thirty came early. They both groaned when the alarm went off. Izzy threw back the covers and got out of bed. “Go get your coffee started. I’ll get the water warming. When you’re through come join me in the shower."  
“As much as I want to go back to sleep, that sounds really good too,” he said throwing the covers back over to her side getting out himself.

By five pm when Morgan stopped by Spencer’s apartment, they were beyond exhausted. Her realtor had taken them to Alexandria first and shown them two houses, one they both hated and one they thought was ok, but not quite what they were looking for. Then the realtor had taken them to Manassas, it had everything they were looking for, but neither one of them were excited about the commute and it was on the top end of the budget they had set for themselves.  
Morgan picked them up and took them to the house he was finishing. It was only a couple of miles from the Strayer campus and only a little bit further away from the trains that Spencer preferred to take to work. It had a drive way with just enough room for both of their cars and a decent sized front porch, just big enough for the swing that hung to the side of the door. The main floor was for the most part a very open floor plan with a large office area closed off to the right of the front door and a small restroom under the stair case. Morgan had redone the house so that it was true to the original time period that it was built, but with more modern conveniences. The upstairs had two bedrooms connected by a bathroom and a master suite with a very spacious walk-in closet and a very big bathroom. The master bathroom had his and hers sinks, a shower twice the size of any normal shower and a whirlpool bathtub big enough for two. The basement floor was still in the process of being finished, but was separated into two separate areas, one that could definitely bee a good storage area and the other had a laundry closet and could be easily set up for an entertainment area or an extra guest room in a pinch. There was a small but not too small closed in backyard. Morgan pulled out the catalogue he had ordered appliances from and showed them what he had ordered for the house.  
Izzy was amazed and slightly scared what he would be asking for the house. It was a little more house than they were really looking for, but at the same time she, at least, thought it was perfect.  
All Spencer could think of was whether or not Morgan would quote them a price where he would make some kind of profit on it if they chose to buy it.  
“Well, what do you think?” Morgan asked them.  
“I don’t know what to think yet,” Spencer said. “Have you figured out how much you are asking yet?”  
“Not really. You know how busy we’ve been. I can work something up for you by Monday. Why don’t you both talk about it and let me know what you think then.”  
“Sounds like a plan to me. Spence, we’ve seen a lot today, and have a lot to discuss.”  
“Ok. Monday. Just don’t cut yourself short, Morgan. You need to make a decent profit on it, if we decide on this house.”  
“Don’t worry about me, Pretty boy,” Morgan grinned.  
They went home and discussed the houses they had seen, deciding that they could either keep looking or depending on how much Morgan wanted, go for his house. When Monday came around Morgan quoted a price to Spencer and Spencer’s jaw dropped. “Seriously, Morgan. How can that be anywhere near enough? Iz and I have been looking online at homes close to that size and that is way below what ninety five percent are on the market for. The other five percent are major fixer uppers.”  
“I told you, my man. Let me worry about profit. How did you really feel about the house?”  
“Iz fell in love with it. It is just about perfect.”  
“So what’s wrong with it?”  
“Nothing. I didn’t mean anything negative. It’s just a little more house than we were thinking of.”  
“Then what’s the problem. You are getting more for your money.”  
“But you need to make a profit from it. I don’t want you to not make anything.”  
“That price does include a profit. Now do you want to see if you can get it financed, which I don’t think you’ll have a problem with or not.”  
“Let me talk to Iz. I’ll let you know for sure tomorrow, hopefully.”  
“Great. I’m pretty sure what she’s going to say though,” Morgan said grinning as he turned and walked back to his office.  
Luckily they didn’t get a case that day and Spencer was able to talk it Izzy about the house that evening at dinner When he told her the price Morgan had quoted to him, her jaw dropped the same way his had. “What do you think?”  
“Spencer, if we don’t go for it, I think we’d be idiots. It has everything on both our need and wish lists and then some. How can we pass it up?”  
“So should we try to find a bank tomorrow?”  
“I’ve been thinking about that. We never have talked about our finances have we.”  
“No, why?”  
“I know your mother’s care takes a lot, but...”  
“It does but I’m from Vegas. I have been known to win a hand or two at cards. You know I’m banned from several casinos all over Vegas for counting cards.”  
“Ok, what does that have to do with anything.”  
“I don’t say anything, because it’s really no ones’s business, but since we are married now...I guess I should tell you I have several savings accounts all over the world. I work because I love what I do. I don’t have to work. I like to live off of what I make, just in case something happens to me so my mom will be well taken care of as well as my aunt Ethel.”  
Izzy laughed, “Well if we are confessing, I guess I should too. You know about my family’s ranching past. Both sets of my grandparents set trust funds up for my brother and I when we were born. The smaller of the two is about this much...” she said taking out a piece of paper and writing a rather large number on it.  
“This is the smaller one...” he choked.  
“Yep. The big one is triple that. And then when my uncle died, my aunt bought me stocks, as did my parents. It may take a little time, but I think we should just buy the house outright. All my money is in Texas banks. I can call my financial advisor tomorrow and start the paper work for a transfer.”  
“I’ll call mine too. We can each get half. Like you said it may take a little while.”  
“We’re doing this?”  
“I guess so. Do you really like this house?”  
“You know I do. What about you, do you like it?”  
“It is perfect for us.”  
Izzy smiled, stood and went to sit in his lap wrapping her arms around him, “It is, isn’t it?”  
Spencer smiled back wrapping his arms around her, “It is. We’re buying a house.”  
“I love you Dr. Reid.”  
“I’ve loved you for over fourteen and a half years.”  
“No exact numbers?” Izzy said teasing.  
“Fourteen years seven months three weeks four days one hour twenty-three minutes and forty two seconds...forty three.”  
Izzy laughed. “That’s more like my husband. I love you, Dr. Reid,” she said before silencing him with a kiss.

Three weeks later Izzy was standing in the kitchen when he came home from a case. She was putting the finishing touches on their dinner. He walked in the door, put his bags down and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close kissing her neck. “Mmmm, I’ve missed you, Spence.”  
“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.”  
“ I may have an inkling, but before you get any further ideas, we need to talk.”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No. But between moving, school, and buying the house, I kind of forgot something.”  
“What?”  
“I realized yesterday, that I have not found the time to find a doctor here. I took my last pill yesterday. I can’t get in to a reputable doctor for another six weeks. So, unless you are ready to start trying, you are going to have to start using these,” she said pulling out a box of condoms.  
“Ok. I think we need to get settled in the house before we begin to think about kids. I’ll survive. Have you heard anything else about when we get to close on the house?”  
“Neither of our advisors, or Morgan’s attorney are available for a final signing for another three weeks. So it’ll be sometime after September 14.”  
“Ok. I wish it could be sooner, but it’ll be here before we know it.”

Due to a heavy case load, they didn’t get to sign until October third. They had the lights and water turned on, on the first of October and had taken a couple of loads of things already to the house, but were waiting to officially move until everything was finalized. She had hired a moving company to bring the rest of her things up from Texas and they were scheduled to deliver on the fourth. Spencer had taken the whole next week off so that they could get as much as possible unpacked, even though she still had her classes. Spencer and Izzy had talked and had given Morgan a bit of a bonus when they signed.   
“Pretty Boy, this is more than what we agreed on.”  
“We know. You undersold it for us, so we felt we needed to do this to thank you. Just take it.”  
“Well, if you won’t take it back, then I am treating you both to a night of celebration tonight and tomorrow, I’ll be there to help you finish moving.”  
“As much as we appreciate it, Derek, we can’t accept all of that.”  
“Too bad, pretty lady. The team is already scheduled to meet us at our normal hang out to celebrate. And, I’m pretty sure they will all show up tomorrow to help regardless of what you say. We are all happy for you and want to help you get settled.”  
“Morgan, I’m not sure about this.”  
“It’s happening. You can’t let the whole team down. And I know you’ve been packing up for a while, there can’t be much left to pack. Being out a little late tonight isn’t going to hurt and then we’ll all be there to help load up which will take fewer trips and we can help unpack too.”  
“Fine, but not too late,” Spencer agreed as they went to their cars. Once they were safely inside Izzy’s car where Morgan couldn’t hear them, Spencer turned to Izzy, “We really don’t need to drink too much tonight. You had to change your doctor’s appointment and it’s not for another three weeks.”  
“And we have been very careful, and will continue to be careful until I’m back on the pill.”  
“We just can’t drink too much. If we do we could get carried away and not be so careful.”  
“When do you ever forget anything Mr. Eidetic Memory.”  
“When you distract me. Which, you do very easily. Especially, when you are naked.”  
“Then maybe I should become a nudist.”  
Spencer groaned.  
“Fine, we won’t drink, much, but as much as I know now is not the right time, I wouldn’t be unhappy if it happened.”  
“We should wait until we are a little more settled.”  
“I know. Only a couple of drinks, but you have to dance with me.”  
Spencer rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Several hours later they were in the middle of the dance floor holding each other tightly, her head resting on his shoulder, his cheek on the top of her head, as they danced to their song. Spencer had asked the DJ if he had the song just for her. There weren’t many others on the dance floor with them. She was amazed that they even had ‘Forever’ not many place carried the Beach Boys music anymore, and definitely not that one.  
Morgan and Emily were getting another round of drinks for everyone. JJ and Garcia were in the bathroom. Hotch and Rossi were the only two left at the table. Rossi leaned over to Hotch, “I wonder how long they are going to keep this secret.”  
Hotch turned to Rossi grinning, “I don’t know Dave. How long do you think? What gave them away to you?”  
“I’m hoping they will say something by Christmas at least. And watching him while he’s really concentrating on figuring something out. He’s been fingering his ring when he concentrates. It’s almost like it helps him stay focused. I know it stays hidden, and I don’t think the others have figured it out yet.”  
“No they haven’t. Morgan, JJ or Garcia, wouldn’t be able to keep it to themselves. Although, I am rather surprised they have been able to keep it secret and buy a house.”  
“When do you think it happened?”  
“I think it was that long weekend when he went to see his mom before Izzy came back. I think she met him there, then came back. The case we worked on the week between then and when she came back he was a little agitated and I noticed the ring thing then.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“I’m happily surprised. I wish them both well. I never thought I’d see this day nine years ago when he walked into the BAU.”  
They both laughed and ended their conversation when Morgan and Emily came back.   
Eventually they all started making excuses and started leaving.   
“Congrats, Spence. Will and I will be there in the morning to help you start moving. We may have to let Henry loose in the back yard at your new place.”   
“I’ll be there too, kiddo.”  
“Jack and I will be there too. We’ll let Jack and Henry play in the back while we all work.”   
“I’ll be there too, my handsome genius.”  
“Count me in,” Emily added.  
“You all don’t have to do this.”  
“No you don’t, but we do appreciate it. Thank you, all.”   
“No problem, we’ll ee you two in the morning, say around nine.”  
“Sounds good. I’ll make sure he has fresh pot of coffee made. You really don’t want me to make it.”  
“No you don’t. It’s the one thing she can’t make.”  
“But then I don’t drink it either. Just give me my diet coke, in the morning, and nobody gets hurt.”  
They all laughed and then went their separate ways for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

“Pretty Boy, seriously, all these are books.”  
“Morgan, just be glad the moving company is bringing all my stuff in from Texas. I’ve got almost as many books as he does.”  
“What do you need all of them for?”  
“Really, you have to ask that? We have five PhD’s between the two of us. It’s kind of a natural thing for us to have so many books.”  
“Spence, I think we are all with Morgan on this one. You could go digital instead of all these heavy boxes,” JJ complained.  
“JJ, you know the good doctor, unlike me, has a major aversion to all things digital,” Garcia said defending them.  
“It really doesn’t matter, we all volunteered for this. We all know how much he loves his books,” Hotch added to his defense.  
Rossi, Will and Emily just looked at each other grinned and picked up another box taking them down to the moving van. By the time they had the van and everyone’s cars fully loaded, they closed up the apartment and headed over to the house.   
By the end of the day, though the house was still full of boxes, they had unpacked enough things to make it through the night. Spencer and Izzy had pizza delivered for everyone, before they started leaving.  
“If you need help unpacking tomorrow, you know where to find me,” Garcia said as she and Morgan were leaving.  
“Thank you, Garcia, but I think we’ve got it under control. I’ll lock him in the library with his books and I’ll work on the rest of it. It’s going to take some time trying to figure out where we want everything.”  
“Hey, don’t I get any say where everything else is?”  
“Pretty Boy, let it go. The only two words you need to know anymore are: ‘Yes, ma’am’,” Morgan laughed.  
“Rossi grinned, “He’s right.”  
Hotch and Will just nodded in agreement lightly chuckling.  
JJ rolled her eyes and took Will’s arm pulling him towards the door, “We have to get Henry to bed, it’s past his bedtime. See you later, Spence, Izzy.”  
Hotch looked around, “Where did Jack slip off to?”  
“I think we wore him out. He’s asleep on the couch,” Izzy answered.  
Spencer, who was the closest to the couch, walked over and picked the boy up, “Go on and get your car open. I’ll carry him out for you.”  
Before long Spencer and Izzy were alone for the first time in their new house sitting on the couch their arms wrapped around each other, “Can you believe it?” she asked.  
“Believe what?”  
“We have a house.”  
“Yes, we do. Sometimes I have a hard time believing the last several months. Only in my wildest dreams, could I have ever believed you could actually love me, much less marry me and buy a house with me.”  
“Honey, I’ve loved you close to fifteen years.”  
“I know that now, but I’ve never believed that I would ever have any of this.”  
“Spence, babe...I never doubted you would have this. I just hoped beyond all hope that you would see how I felt and it would be with me.”  
“We could have saved a lot of time and frustration, if we had admitted this to each other a long time ago.”  
“I’m not sure about that. I think we had to go through what we went through to grow and appreciate what we have now.”  
“I know, but...”  
“I know. Enough with the heavy though. We have this big open house waiting for us to christen it. Where do we start?” she asked with a wicked grin.  
He turned to her pushing her onto her back on the couch his lips devouring hers. Coming up for air he grinned back, “We start here!”  
She laughed pulling at his shirt trying to get it off of him. Before long they were a tangle of arms and legs rolling off the couch onto the floor trying to catch their breath. “I’m really glad the couch is facing away from the window.”  
“We’d already have made a bad impression on the neighbors.”  
“I’d have to beat the neighborhood wives off of you.”  
“I’d just pull my gun on the men of the neighborhood.”  
“We have to get some curtains up soon.”  
“Definitely. Right now though, we have to get dressed before we can get up from here and go upstairs. Seeing you laying here with me naked. I’m already ready to go break in our bedroom. We don’t have any windows facing our neighbors up there. Just the frosted sliding glass door to the balcony.”  
“You better get your pants on doc,” she said pulling on his shirt and grabbing his pants. They quickly pulled on just enough clothes to be decent and Izzy took off running up the stairs, Spencer chasing after her. Once they reached their bedroom they both fell on the bed reaching for each other.  
Spencer tucked her underneath him and slowly unbuttoned the shirt she had just put on as he kissed her again. His hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her hardening nipples. She sucked in a breath relishing the feeling of his hands on her body. He dipped one hand lower shoving his boxers off of her eventually using his feet to finish pulling them off of her legs. Her hands were unbuttoning his pants trying to rid him of the only piece of clothing he had on. Once they were gone she wrapped her hand around his straining member. They were both moaning and whispering each other’s names. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer and his hand away from her. She rubbed his tip against her nub before positioning him at her opening. He slowly entered her groaning at the feeling as she cried out in a whisper for him. He kept their pace slow and deliberate, but she wanted more. She flipped them over and while laying on top of him she eventually sat up and leaned back resting her hands on the bed beside his knees. His hands were once again on her breasts lightly pinching them pushing her over the edge, her juices flooding over him as her gripped him tightly sending him over the edge causing him to explode within her. She eventually fell on her side next to him already falling asleep.  
The morning sun shining through their balcony doors woke Spencer up. He smiled watching her sleep. It wasn’t until then that it hit him, two nights in a row, they had gotten a little carried away and weren’t very careful. At first he was terrified, he closed his eyes and fought against the fear. That was when he saw it. In his head he saw her in the extra bedroom sitting in a rocking chair cradling a little bundle smiling down at it. He saw himself moving closer looking down at the bundle. All of the sudden a warmth washed over him as he looked into his future son or daughters eyes. In that moment of his vision, his terror was gone. He was almost hopeful He didn’t realize his hand was gently rubbing low on her stomach. When he opened his eyes again, she was watching him.  
“What were thinking just now? One minute you looked like someone was holding a gun to your head the next you were completely relaxed and smiling?”  
“Sorry, it just hit me.”  
“What did?”  
“The last two nights, we haven’t been as careful as we should have been.”  
“I guess we haven’t, but that doesn’t fully explain your expressions.”  
“I got a little scared when I realized it. Then I closed my eyes trying to fight the fear, and I saw it. I wasn’t scared anymore.”  
“What did you see?”  
“I saw you rocking our baby in your arms. I couldn’t tell what it was, but he or she was beautiful. So much like you, I couldn’t help but wonder what I’ve been so afraid of.”  
“So....”  
“I’m not saying I want to start trying yet, but if it does happen. I’ll be ready. I can do anything as long as you are beside me.”  
“OH! Spencer!” she cried pulling him in to kiss him. Before long they were lost in each other again.

Three weeks later  
“Hey, how’s your morning going?”  
“Ok. Just got through with the first lecture of the day. How’s your morning going? Are you any closer to finding the bad guy?”  
“I’m about to head back to the Sheriff’s office now. We were out late looking last night, I’m sorry I didn’t call last night. I wish I was able to be there with yo today.”  
“Spence, it’s just a routine checkup.”  
“I know, but you’ve been off the pill for a while, and you haven’t started your period yet this month have you? You should have started two days ago.”  
“Spencer, You know I started taking those when I was fourteen to regulate my periods. I’m not regular without them. Two days is not a big deal. I have no other symptoms. It could mean nothing.”  
“I know, but I wish I was there anyway. I should be there when we find out if we could be having a baby or not. Will they test for that before they do a regular exam or renew your prescription?”  
“I know you feel that way. I’ll make sure they do an early detection test, but honey...”  
“I know...I just want to be there with you instead of here.”  
“I can try to call you when she comes in with the results if you want me to.”  
“If I can’t be there with you, I would love to at least be able to hear it with you. I just don’t know if you will be able to reach me. Some of the crime scenes out here are so remote, there isn’t much cell service.”  
“I’ll try and if I don’t get you, I’ll keep trying when it’s over. I’ve really got to go now though, my next lecture starts in five minutes.”  
“Ok. I’ll talk to you later. Love you.”  
“Love you too, honey.”  
“Morgan, Reid you go to the new crime scene,” Hotch ordered an hour later.  
Spencer wasn’t happy, but he knew better than to argue. He and Morgan went to the SUV and headed out.  
“What’s with you today, kid? You seem a little on edge today.”  
“I’d just rather be where cell reception is good. I don’t like not being able to call for help if we need it.”  
Morgan spared a sideways glance at his as he was driving. He frowned, knowing Spencer was keeping something from him. There was more to this than that. He decided to let it go for now. “So what did you two do for your birthday last weekend?”  
“After the little party you guys threw me Friday night?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We finished unpacking the last few boxes.”  
“Unpacking!? Come on please tell me that’s not all you did.”  
Spencer smiled to himself remembering that Saturday. She had blindfolded him and taken him on a journey through his other senses, each one enhanced with his vision taken. She had lit candles all over their bedroom causing it to smell like warm vanilla and cherry blossoms. Their song had been on repeat on her mp3 player. She had made him a red velvet cake and fed him pieces of it while spreading the icing on different parts of her body making him lick it off. She did all of this while gently running her hands all over his body gently massaging him before finally straddling him taking him inside causing his eyes to roll back in his head. She made the entire evening about him, only letting herself give in after he had gone limp in her arms.  
Morgan saw his smile and smiled back bringing Spencer out of his thoughts with, “So what was it, lover boy?”  
“None of your business.”  
Morgan laughed but let it go and kept quiet the rest of the drive to the crime scene.

Izzy went to her appointment, checked in, filled out the new patient paperwork and sat waiting. After what seemed like forever, she was finally called back. She sat in the little exam room for quite a while longer before the doctor finally came in.  
“Well, Mrs. Reid, is it. What can we do for you today?”  
She told the doctor what she was there for and the possibilities.  
“Ok, so let’s go on and do an early detection test first, just to be on the safe side. Then we’ll see where to go from there. We should be able to have the results in about fifteen minutes.”  
“Ok.” Th e doctor did what she had to do and then Izzy sat waiting. After about ten minutes, she tried to call Spencer, but didn’t get an answer. She wasn’t surprised, but couldn’t hold back the slight touch of disappointment. Just as she hung up her phone, the doctor came back in the room.  
“Do you need another minute to make a call?”   
“No. My husband just wanted to hear the result, but with his job, he’s not always where he can take calls. I’ll call him later.”  
“Ok, well, it is a little late for birth control. Congratulations, you’re definitely pregnant.”  
Izzy just sat there, she didn’t know what to think. She had known it was possible, but now it was real.   
“I’d like to do an early ultrasound to see exactly how far along you are.”  
“Not today. He should be here for that.”  
“Ok. If you are sure.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Ok. I am going to insist on doing a regular prenatal exam though.”  
“That’s fine. No problem. I just want him here the first time we get to see or hear it.”  
“Alright, but I don’t want to wait very long.”  
Izzy just nodded her head and laid back letting her mind absorb this, while the doctor examined her. Once the doctor was through, she asked if Izzy had any questions and then gave Izzy a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Izzy then went to the front desk and made her next appointment, making sure that it was the earliest possible Monday morning appointment so that Spencer would hopefully be able to be there. Then she went home.  
When she got home she went into the extra bedroom, the one closest to their room. They hadn’t fully decided what they were going to do with it yet, so it was empty. She knew now that this would be the nursery. She had no idea yet, how to decorate it, but she could close her eyes and see the rocker by the window and the crib along the right wall, a dresser in the corner with a changing pad on top. She could see Spencer in here picking up the little bundle he had described in his vision holding it close to his chest smiling down on him or her. She wiped the happy tears from her eyes and picked up her phone. She didn’t call Spencer first though. She went to one of her favorite websites finding just what she was looking for, a picture of a note with a positive pregnancy test laying on top of it. She smiled saving it to her phone, then sending it in text message to Spencer. She called him as soon as she hit send. He picked up on the second ring.   
“Hey, how was your appointment?”  
“Did you get your message yet? I tried to call you.”  
“Morgan and I were at a crime scene where there was no service. I haven’t been alone to call you back. What other message?...Wait, I’m getting something now,” he pulled his phone from his ear, put it on speaker and checked the message.  
“What does it say, honey?”  
“It’s a picture of a note that says....Wait...REALLY!?”  
“Yes, honey. We are having a baby.”  
“Seriously!”  
“Yes. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. Are you ok!?”  
“We are fine. The doctor wanted to do an early ultrasound to see exactly how far along we are, but I wanted to wait. I’ve scheduled my next appointment making sure it’s an early Monday morning one, so you can be there.”  
“I can’t wait. I love you, both of you.”  
“We love you too, Daddy.”  
“I never thought I’d hear that. I have to go. Take care of yourself. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”  
“I will. We’ll be waiting.”

“Morgan, Thank you for the ride home, but really, I’m fine. I can get in the door by myself.”  
“Not a chance, kid. You don’t need to be lifting anything with that arm.”  
“I have another arm. I’m fine.”  
“Oh well, then humor me. I’m just going to put your bag in the house, then I’ll be gone.”  
Spencer rolled his eyes, “Fine.”  
They walked to the door, Spencer pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. They both stepped inside. Morgan put the go bag and Spencer’s messenger bag on the floor just inside the door. Spencer stood in the living room looking at her. Izzy was laying on couch with a blanket thrown across her legs sound asleep both hands resting on her stomach.  
“You really are a lucky man, Pretty boy,” Morgan said smiling.  
“Yes, I am.”   
“You sure you don’t need anything else.”  
“I’m sure. Thank you again, for the ride home.”  
“No problem. See you tomorrow,” Morgan said turning and leaving.  
The door closing behind him caused her to stir slowly waking up. She sat up and blinked several times before noticing him standing there watching her. “Honey, you’re home!”  
“Yes, Derek just dropped me off.”  
She really looked at him then, “What happed?” she asked in alarm seeing his left arm bandaged and pulled up in a sling.  
“It’s really nothing. I was trying to talk the guy down, but he shot anyway. It was a clean shot straight through my shoulder. It has to stay bandaged and I can’t use it for a while, but I’m fine.”  
“Being shot is not FINE, SPENCER!”  
“I’ve had worse. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me,” Spencer said sitting down on the couch to her right. He turned to her, “Are you ok?”  
She smiled and pulled his right hand to her stomach placing it where her hands had been when he walked in. “We are fine. We’re just worried about you. We need you to take as much care of yourself as you take of us.”  
“I will. I’m sorry. I still can’t believe it. I’m really going to be a dad.”  
“Yes, you are,” she said smiling so brightly it took his breath away.  
“We should tell the team soon. At least that we’re married. Not necessarily about the baby just yet.”  
“I was kind of thinking that we could have a dinner for them around Thanksgiving. Our doctor’s appointment is a week and a half before and school is out that whole week. I could spend the week preparing.”  
“I don’t know about that. You need to be resting as much as possible.”  
“I will rest. If I plan it out, I can do it and get plenty of rest. We don’t have to have it on Thanksgiving maybe Friday or Saturday. By then everyone is going to be tired of Thanksgiving leftovers. We could plan something different. You know how much I love making Mexican food or we could think of something else.”  
“I’ve just got to figure out how we are going to tell them.”  
“We just wear our rings and see who notices first.”  
“I kind of like that idea. Do you want to go on and tell them about the baby, or wait?”  
“I’d like to wait, just until the second trimester. Hopefully everything will be fine, but what if something happens? I don’t know...What do you want to do?"  
“I’d like to wait a little while too. But nothing is going to happen. You and our baby, are going to be fine.”  
“I believe that too. I’m just enough of a realist that...”  
“Everything is going to be fine! We have to start thinking about how we are going to decorate the nursery. I know it’s too early to know which way to go, but we can at least plan for color schemes and possible themes.”  
“I was thinking as far as color goes, we should stay with more neutral colors, maybe light browns, white, or maybe a light grey.”  
“You don’t want a pink princess room if it’s a girl.”  
“No. When have I ever fit the bill of a pink princess, myself? I just don’t see it. I may have her dressed up like one a lot, but I don’t’ want too much pink in her room. Nor do I want an all blue room for a boy. What do you think?”  
“I’m not sure. I hadn’t ever really thought about it. I never thought this day would come.”  
She kept one hand on his still on her stomach but with the other she cupped his cheek making him look in her eyes before she leaned in to kiss him. Their mouths met in a slow deep kiss. When they came up for air he said, “As much as I want this to continue, I can’t tonight.”  
“I know. I still can’t believe you let yourself get shot again. I thought you would have learned your lesson with your knee.”  
“That only took so long because my immune system was still down after the anthrax infection.”  
“Which again you put yourself into.”  
“I don’t mean to. It just happens sometimes. It’s part of the job.”  
“Unfortunately, I know. I know you are good at what you do and I don’t want you to change, I just sometimes wish it wasn’t quite so dangerous.”  
“I’ll try to be a little more careful from now on.”   
“That’s all I can ask. Now, let’s get you upstairs to bed. You need your rest too.”  
“As long as you are there with me.”  
“Always. Even when you are away on a case I’m right there with you in my heart.”  
“While I’m here with you, in mine.”  
They then stood, wrapped their arms around each other as best as they could with one of his being tied up and made their way upstair to bed falling asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

“Pretty boy, how was your night? Did you get enough sleep?”  
“I guess, I wasn’t very comfortable, but I slept.”  
“Well today should be a quiet day. You can rest up this weekend.”  
“I hope so. Iz has papers to look over all weekend, so we don’t have any plans.”  
“That’s good, a nice normal boring weekend at home.”  
“Oh, I almost forgot. We were talking last night after you left, about possibly having everyone over for dinner sometime Thanksgiving weekend. I know it’s a month away, but with our schedules...”  
“Reid, that sounds great,” Emily said overhearing their conversation.  
“What sounds great?” JJ asked walking up.  
Seeing Rossi and Hotch walk through the door, Spencer said, “Hold on just a second. Hotch, Rossi could you come here for a second. Where’s Garcia?”  
Morgan turned towards Garcia’s lair seeing her door open he went closer and all but hollered, “Baby Girl, come out here for a minute.”  
When they were all convened around Spencer’s desk he told everyone, “I was just telling Morgan, Iz and I would like to have everyone over to our house sometime Thanksgiving weekend. I know it’s still a month away, but with our schedules, she wants to go on and start a little planning. No traditional Thanksgiving food. And Jack, Will and Henry are invited too.”  
“Are you stealing my team dinners?” Rossi said smiling.  
“Not exactly. It’s just something she wants to do.”  
“I for one can’t wait. I’ve really enjoyed getting to know her. She’s good for you, my handsome genius.”  
“Henry is always ready to see Uncle Spence. I’m not sure what Will’s schedule will be that weekend, but count Henry and I in for sure just say when.”  
“If we don’t have a case then, Jack and I will be there.”  
“If it keeps me from having to go to my mother’s, I’m always in,” Emily sighed.  
“I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to taste more of her cooking for anything, pretty boy.”  
“Then we’re all in, kiddo.”  
“Great, just need to decide on which day, I guess.”  
“Kiddo, I think due to our schedules, it might be better to plan for Saturday and hope we don’t get a case.”  
“Ok. So Saturday after Thanksgiving, my house.”  
They all nodded with smiles on their faces and then dispersed to get to work.

Three weeks later/Two weeks before Thanksgiving  
Spencer went to Hotch’s office and knocked on the door.  
“Come in.”  
“I just wanted to let you know, it’s possible that I may be a little late coming in on Monday morning.”  
“Ok. Is there a problem?”  
“No. I just have something I need to take care of Monday morning and it may make me a little late.”  
“Alright. If you are going to be very late, please call.”  
“I will, but it shouldn’t be more than an hour or so. My appointment is at 7:30.”  
“Ok. See when you get here.”  
Spencer then left the office and went home for the weekend.  
Rossi had seen Spencer leave and decided to go have a chat with Hotch. “So what’s the kid up to?” he asked standing in the doorway.  
“I’m not sure. He just said he may be a little late Monday. Said he has some sort of appointment at 7:30.”  
“You sure it’s his appointment?”  
“He said it was. Do you think it could be hers?”  
“Could be. Have you noticed anything a little different in the last few weeks?”  
“Not really. Have you?”  
“Only a time or two.”  
“What have you noticed?”  
“He’s been looking at something on his phone and grinning from ear to ear.”  
“Have you been able to tell what it is?”  
“It’s not a picture of her. I’m not completely sure, but I think part of it may have had a home pregnancy test on it. I only caught a slight glimpse of it once.”  
“You think they could be pregnant.”  
“Just a possibility. He hasn’t been as careless as he has in the past either.”  
“This could get interesting. I’m not supposed to say anything yet, but knowing you...Penelope just found out she’s expecting too.”  
“Really. She and Sam.”  
“She said it’s not Sam’s, but she wouldn’t say who. I have my suspicions, but it’s for her to say not me.”  
“You think she and Morgan finally got a little carried away.”  
“I think they got a little drunk and then carried away. My guess is either the night we all went out to celebrate Reid buying that house or the next night after we helped them move. He took her home both nights.”  
“This could definitely get interesting. My suspicions, combined with yours would put this team having a big summer. Two babies possibly within days of each other; and we’ll be down three agents over the summer.”  
“Three?”  
“Come on, Aaron. You know as well as I do, both Morgan and Reid will want to be home with their children the first few weeks of their lives. And obviously Garcia will be out. It will be a little odd, though, if Lynch were to fill in for Garcia.”  
“I’ve thought of that. I don’t know how that would go, but he would be the most logical choice. He’s worked with the team before and knows how we all work.”  
“True. It just may be a little strange for him.”  
“Oh, well. We’ll see what happens when the time gets closer. I for one am getting a little tired. I think I’m going to head home and be there to put Jack to bed.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Night Aaron.”  
“Night Dave.”

Monday Morning  
“Iz are you ready yet?”  
“I’m on my way. Go on and get the car open.”  
An hour later they were sitting in the small exam room waiting. “How does this work? Isn’t it too early for a regular ultrasound.”  
“Honey, they will do a vaginal ultrasound this time. Hopefully, the next one will be normal. Don’t worry. You’ll see everything they do. In the next few minutes, we will see our baby!”  
“I still can’t believe this is happening.”  
Just then the doctor came in pulling the machine with her. “So are we ready to see this little one?”  
“Yes. We can’t wait,” Izzy said smiling.  
“Why don’t you go on and lay back for me and put your feet up in the stirrups,” the doctor instructed.  
Izzy did as she was asked and looked up at Spencer. He was watching every move the doctor was making, but for once not saying a word.  
“Ok, here we go. This is going to be a little uncomfortable.”  
“A little,” Izzy said dryly as the doctor slowly inserted the probe. She winced when she felt it hit her cervix.  
“Are you ok?” Spencer asked worried.  
“I’m fine, honey. Like the doc said, it’s just not very comfortable.”  
The doctor pressed a few keys on the keyboard and eventually turned the screen so that they could see it. “There you go. That little peanut shape right there,” the doctor said pointing to the screen. “That is your ba...wait...”  
“What? Is something wrong?” Spencer asked panic sneaking into his voice.  
“No. Nothing is wrong. Right there...,” she said pointing to another peanut. “Congratulations, you’re having twins.”  
Izzy and Spencer looked at each other in shock. “Twins,” they said in unison. Smiles broke out on both of their faces, tears started streaming down Izzy’s face. They looked back at the screen. Spencer gently kissed her forehead. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
“Everything looks ok. Looks like you are right at six weeks, which puts you due the first part of July. We’ll get a more specific date at your next ultrasound, which will need to be at around twelve weeks. I do have to warn you that any time there are multiples you do have a higher chance of early delivery. Most twins are born around thirty four weeks. We want you to carry as long as possible. We will be monitoring you very closely.”  
The doctor then took a couple photos and printed them out. “Could we have another set, please?” Izzy asked as the doctor handed her the pictures. The doctor printed another set and handed them over. Once the doctor was through with Izzy’s exam, Izzy got up redressed and they left stopping at the receptionist’s desk to make their next appointment.   
Once they were in their car, Spencer took the extra set of pictures and put them in his messenger bag. “This is real. You really are carrying my babies.”  
She turned to him, “Yes, honey. We are having twins. I’m trying to wrap my head around there being two of them myself. But, we saw them.”  
He smiled one of his rare thousand watt smiles and put his hand over where their babies were resting safely. “I love you so much, all of you.”  
“We love you too, Daddy.”  
“I never thought I’d hear that word in reference to myself. Are you sure you are ok?”  
“Honey, you heard the doctor. We are fine, everything is normal, aside from there being two babies in there.”  
“I know, I just worry so much about you.”  
“Trust me, you don’t worry half as much as we worry about you. You are the one with the dangerous job.”  
“You are growing our children.”  
“Which, women all over the world have done since the beginning of time. We are fine, and you are going to be really late to work if we don’t get going,” she said starting the car and backing out of the parking space. She drove him to his train stop. He leaned over and kissed her before he got out saying, “Take care of yourself. Love you.”  
“You better do the same. Love you, too,” she called back.

“Hey pretty boy, where have you been?”  
“I had something I had to take care Of this morning. Hotch knew I might be a little late.”  
“So what did you have to take care of?”  
“Come on, I don’t get a better explanation than that.”  
“Nope. Sometimes things are worth the wait.”  
“I guess you would know about waiting. It only took you fourteen and a half years to make your move with Izzy,” Morgan said rolling his eyes.  
Spencer couldn’t help but smile to himself. It may have taken fourteen and a half years, but so much had changed in the last three months. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around it all sometimes, other times he felt like it was always like this. He had a hard time keeping his mind on the files on his desk. His mind kept going back to that morning. He wanted so much to pull out those pictures and see them again, for verification that this was real.  
“Is there a problem, Reid?” Hotch asked passing by Spencer’s desk.  
“No, why?”   
“You normally go through twice as many files as you have today.”  
“My mind is just somewhere else today. But everything is fine.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”  
“Not yet. But I promise everything is fine. I’m not relapsing if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
“I honestly didn’t think that. You have too much to loose for that. But there is something going on.”  
“It’s just a little too early to discuss. I’ll tell you all when I’m ready.”  
“Ok, but my door is always open.”  
“I know. You and Jack are still coming next weekend, aren’t you.”  
“Yes we will be there. I want to see what you have done to the house now that you’ve had time to unpack and get settled.”  
Spencer just smiled again and went back to his case files. He couldn’t wait to get home, but if he didn’t hurry up and get his head on his files, he’d be working late tonight.   
Wednesday, they got a case and were gone for a whole week. Just before dinner, Spencer trudged into his front door. He was beyond tired, but hadn’t seen Izzy in a week and couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. He dropped his bags just inside the door and found her in the kitchen swaying to the music softly coming from her mp3 player chopping onions with her back to him. He walked up behind her snaking one arm around her waist and one down her arm taking the knife from her hand. She smiled leaning back into his embrace.  
“I’ve missed you so much.”  
“Not half as much as we have missed you.”  
“I don’t know about that. If I had been able to keep my mind more on the case and not worrying so much about you and the babies, we would have hopefully been home a long time ago. How has your week gone?”  
“Shopping, shopping, more shopping and cleaning.”  
“Should I ask? You should be resting.”  
“I only bought groceries most of my shopping was online looking while resting, I promise. I was looking at things for the babies. I don’t want to buy any of that without you.”  
“And how are they this evening?”  
“They are safe, warm, and growing,” she smiled turning around in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck.  
He smiled down at her and leaned down claiming her lips with his.   
“If you keep that up Dr. Reid, I may end up burning our dinner.”  
“What if I’m not that hungry yet?”  
“Well, your children and I are hungry,” she said as the timer went off on the oven.  
“Alright. I concede. Let’s eat.”  
“Go set the table, while I finish up here.”  
When the table was set and dinner finished, they sat and ate the casserole she had fixed. “I’ve been thinking about something the last week,” Spencer said about halfway through the meal.  
“About?”  
“I know we said we keep the babies a secret and I know why, but I don’t know how much longer the team is going to let me keep it secret. Hotch and Morgan were asking me questions the day we had your sonogram. Rossi, JJ and Garcia started asking questions too. And Emily keeps looking at me like she’s looking for some clue. We don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but I’d kind of like to at least tell them something.”  
“I had a feeling you wouldn’t last very long. I’m ok with telling them we are having a baby, but I’d like to surprise them with twins when the babies get here.”  
“I’d like that. It’ll be fun to see the looks on their faces when they walk into your hospital room and see us with two babies. If we do this we have to keep their sex and names secret too.”  
“Yes. You do know, Garcia and JJ, especially, will try to get you to tell them.”  
“They will, but we just tell them we don’t’ know nor do we want to know until ‘it’ gets here.”  
She smiled at him and then they both went on to finish their meal. When they finished, she went to gather up the dishes and clean the table. “Oh no you don’t,” Spencer said grabbing the dishes from her. “You cooked. I’ll clean. Besides, you need your rest.”  
“You just got home from a long case too, I know you are tired.”  
“I am, but not so tired that I can’t do this. And I have the rest of the week off since it’s a holiday. I can sleep in tomorrow with you. Now, go rest.”  
“Fine, I won’t argue. I’m going to go upstairs and take a long soaking bubble bath. Join me when you’re through.”  
“I’ll be up as soon as I can,” he said giving her a light kiss before taking the dishes to the sink.  
Twenty minutes later, Spencer walked into the bathroom and stood leaning against the sink just watching her for a little while. She was sitting low in the tub covered with bubbles her head leaned back against the edge of the tub. She eventually opened one eye and looked at him. “Why are you not in here with me yet?”  
“Enjoying the view for a minute. You looked very relaxed.”  
“I’m definitely getting there. The quicker you are in here with me the quicker we both are very relaxed.”  
He grinned back and immediately started to undress. When he was just about to slip in with her he stopped seeing the expression on her face, “What?”  
She laughed sitting up, “Nothing, just enjoying the view. Now hurry up and get in here before the water gets cold.”  
He then slipped in behind her pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her behind her ear, pulling her hair to one side. He nuzzled her there as his hands found her breasts gently massaging them. She eventually pulled away from him and turned around straddling him wrapping her legs around him. His hands were back on her breasts as their mouths met their tongues intertwining. Her hands traveled across his chest then trailing lower finding what she was looking for wrapping her hand around him gently stroking him. He moved one hand between them finding her nub and rubbing circles over it gently pinching it. She ripped her lips from his and threw her head back moaning. He started kissing across her collar bone and up her neck again. He then slipped two fingers inside scissoring them back and forth. She let go of his hardened length and grabbed his wrist pulling his hand back. She then moved, situating herself over him sinking down taking him inside. His hands then moved to cup her ass, bringing her closer and helping to set their rhythm. Her arms were around his shoulders. They kissed everywhere their lips would reach only pulling away when they both exploded in and around each other.  
“We really should get out of here. The water is starting to get cold,” he said as his breathing regulated.  
“I know, but I’m still feeling a little boneless at the moment.”  
“I know, I’m stronger than I look, but I don’t know if I can pick you up and carry you out of here safely.”  
“Just give me a couple more minutes.”  
“Ok,” Spencer said holding her tight against his chest, burying his face in her hair breathing in her scent.  
“Spence!”  
“Sorry, but what do you expect? I have an incredibly beautiful woman sitting in my lap naked, and she smells amazing. Not to mention, she’s carrying my babies, it’s quite the turn on.”  
She chuckled and slipped off of his lap slowly standing before stepping out of the tub. He followed her out letting the water out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the bedroom crawling on the bed. He followed her after wrapping another towel around his waist. He crawled into bed with her pulling her close nuzzling her neck yet again before claiming her lips. He pulled her towel open and keeping as much of his weight off of her as he could he rolled over her. She pulled his towel off and before long they were making love again, this time slow and very sensual eventually falling asleep in each others arms.

Thursday, Spence took her to one of the few restaurants that were open, for Thanksgiving lunch. When they got back home, he made her go upstairs to lay down and rest. While she was resting, he finished cleaning and started laundry. After a couple of hours he went upstairs to check on her. She wasn’t in their bedroom. He looked in the bathroom, she wasn’t there either. The then went to the nursery. She was sitting on the floor by the window leaning against the wall.  
“What are you doing in here?”  
“Just thinking. I come in here a lot to think, lately.”  
He sat on the floor beside her. “What were you thinking about?” he asked taking her hand in his.  
“Us, the babies...How we might fix this room for them.”  
“Do we need to fix both rooms?”  
“I don’t think so. Not yet. They are sharing a much smaller area right now. They can share a bedroom for a couple of years anyway, even if it’s one of each. If it’s two girls or two boys, they could share a room as long as possible.”  
“So how do you want to fix this room?”  
“I think we should repaint it first.”  
“Ok. What color do you want to paint it?”  
“I’m not sure one minute I think a light brown or cream and white, then I think a light grey and white. What do you think?”  
“It really doesn’t matter to me.”  
“Come on you have to have some sort of preference.”  
“I really don’t.”  
“We may have to wait until we know who is joining us, before we decide on color schemes.”  
“What about furniture? You said you were looking the other day.”  
“I’m not sure. I like the darker woods or white.”  
“White would go with either the grey or the brown. I don’t picture dark wood and grey.”  
Izzy smiled at him, “Sounds like you just chose the color of their furniture.”  
“Did you find any you really liked online the other day?”  
“A couple. They both came in both white and dark wood. They both were also converters.”  
“Converters?”  
“Yes. They convert to toddler beds when needed and later to full size beds. All it takes is the added converter kits, which I think we should go on and get when we get the beds. We can store the kits in the basement storage until we need them.”  
“So they could ultimately sleep in their cribs until they move out?”  
“Yes.”  
“That sounds a little strange.”  
“I think it’s sweet.”  
“What did they look like?”  
“One was like a sleigh bed. The other was more plain but the corners had a little decorative curve to them.”  
“I guess I’ll just have to see them.”  
“I can show you later. But before long I need to go work on Saturday’s dinner some more.”  
“In a little while, right now I just want to sit here with you,” he said taking his hand away from hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
“This is my favorite spot in the world.”  
“This room?”  
“No, silly. Your arms,” she said looking in his eyes before gently kissing him.  
“Funny, my favorite place in the world is in your arms.”  
She snuggled closer wrapping her arms around his waist, “This is perfect.”  
“Absolutely. I can’t wait until they are here to join us.”  
“They better stay right where they are for at least thirty more weeks.”  
“I know. They will,” he said smiling at her. They just sat there for a while lost in their thoughts. “I think I like the idea of the grey more,” Spencer said after a while breaking the silence. “Adding whatever color will stand out more with the grey.”  
Her smile widened. “I think you’re right. So we’re going with grey and white.”  
“Really!”  
“Yes. Spence, really. What did you think, I’d make all the decisions and force you to live with them? That’s not me.”  
“I know. Like I’ve said before though, I never thought this would happen to me. You have made all my wildest dreams come true.”  
“You know you’ve done the same for me. I love you, Dr. Reid.”  
“I love you too, Mrs. Reid.”  
“I really do need to get back to work.”  
“Alright, what can I do to help?”  
They got up and went to finish chopping peppers and onions and clean a little more. Friday they finished cleaning the upstairs, then looked online at all the things Izzy had looked at for the babies. They narrowed most everything down to two, something for a girl and something for a boy. Before they called it a night, she started a crock pot of her own special recipe for refried beans and they had made homemade salsa and Pico de Gallo.  
Saturday morning Izzy was up long before Spencer. She had wanted to get up and get right to work so that she was through early enough to be sure she would have enough time to clean herself up. But, it wasn’t meant to happen. The moment she sat up in the bed a wave of the worst nausea she had ever experienced came over her and she ran barely making it to the bathroom, hanging her head over the toilet. She sat on the floor of the bathroom for what felt like forever before trying to get up, but that sent another waver over her and she hung her head over the toilet yet again.  
“Iz, are you ok?” Spencer said waking and following the sounds to the bathroom.  
“Just the first bit of morning sickness. I’ll be ok eventually.”  
“Is there anything I can get you or do for you?”  
“Maybe some crackers and water. I’m a little dizzy from losing everything from yesterday. But, I don’t think much is going to stay down right now.”  
“I’ll be right back,” he said before turning and all but running to the kitchen. He came back minutes later with crackers and water and sat on the floor with her until she was able to get up. He watched every move she made, for signs that she was having another episode.   
They went on with their preparations and about an hour before everyone was due to arrive they went to get cleaned up and changed. Spencer was just coming down the stairs as the doorbell rang the first time. He glanced at his left hand feeling the urge to take his ring off and hide it the way he had been doing for the last three months. He shook off the feeling and went to the door.  
“Uncle Spence!” Henry yelled when Spencer opened the door.  
“Hey! Little Man! How are you?” He exclaimed back taking the boy from Will.  
“Good. You got any toys.”  
“I think we might come up with something. Come on in JJ, Will. How are you doing this evening?”  
“We’re fine. Where’s Izzy?”  
“She’ll be down in a minute. She’s getting changed.”  
Spencer led them into the living room area. He took Henry over to an ottoman that doubled as a storage cube, took the top off revealing the toys kept for Henry when he came to visit. Just then the door bell rang again. Spencer went to the door and let in Rossi, and Emily.  
Rossi was the only one so far that had taken note of the ring, but chose not to say anything yet.  
Just as the doorbell rang for the third time, Izzy came down the stairs and went to greet their guests in the living room. Spencer went to the door, letting Hotch and Jack in.  
“Hey, Jack. Henry is in the living room playing with some toys. Do you want to go play with him?”  
“Sure!” Jack said taking off.  
“You keep toys?” Hotch said with his trademark eyebrow arched.  
“Just a few, for when Henry is over.”  
Hotch just nodded and followed Spencer into the living room to the others. When they were there, Rossi caught Hotch’s eye and made a motion with his left hand then looked at Spencer. Hotch received the message and looked, then turned back to Rossi and grinned.  
“Spence, honey, why don’t you show everyone around the house. They boys are fine where they are. When Morgan and Garcia get here, I’ll send them your way. I just need to get the food on the table.”  
“Ok, this way,” he said starting the tour of the house.  
Just about the time Izzy got to the kitchen the door bell rang again. She went and opened it for Morgan and Garcia.  
“Hey Derek, Penelope. How are you doing this evening?”   
Garcia answered, “We’re great. How are you?”  
“I’m fine. Spence is showing everyone the house. I think they have only made it to the office so far though, if you want to join them. I’m going to get the table set. By the time the tour is over it should be ready.”  
“I know the way,” Morgan said turning and leading Garcia to the office. When he walked in he said, “There you are. You couldn’t wait on me.”  
Garcia went to lightly hug Spencer, it was then with Spencer’s hand on Garcia’s back that Morgan saw it. “WAIT UP! What the hell is that on your finger?” he exclaimed.  
“What this?” Spencer asked stepping back holding his left hand up and rubbing the back of his ring with his thumb.  
“Yeah, that. What the hell, man?”  
Hotch and Rossi exchanged knowing grins, while everyone else exchanged matching looks of shock.   
“Did you already marry her?” Morgan asked in disbelief.  
“Why didn’t you invite us?” Garcia cried.  
“I can’t believe this,” JJ whispered.  
“Oh, my,” Emily choked out.  
Will just stood there, not quite sure what to say.  
“Sorry, guys. When we decided to do it, we just went for it. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how.”  
“When?” Morgan asked.  
“Almost four months ago. That long weekend Hotch gave us all. I went to visit my mom. Iz went to visit her too, before she came back here. It just kind of happened.”  
Rossi pulled out his wallet and handed Hotch a hundred dollar bill. The motion was caught by Morgan. “Wait up, you knew. You didn’t say anything.”  
“Wasn’t our secret to tell,” Rossi explained.  
“Anyway, again. I’m sorry we waited so long to tell you, but you know now. Iz is going to have dinner on the table soon. I should show you the rest of the house before she comes looking for us,” Spencer said leading the way upstairs. He showed them all of the upstairs before ending the tour in the kitchen dinning area. They had stopped in the living room and brought the boys with them. They all took their seats around the table. Spencer leaned over and whispered to Izzy, “They know. Morgan saw the ring.”  
“That was pretty quick,” she replied then dropping her voice a little lower so only he would be sure to hear, “Did you tell them about...”  
“No. I wanted to do that together.”   
She smiled at him.  
“Alright, missy, why did you let him keep this from us? You could have told me when I sold you this house.”  
“Sorry, Morgan. We wanted you all to be together when we told you, and he didn’t want to tell you when you were on a case. But now you all know.”  
“I can’t believe Hotch and Rossi didn’t say anything. Why is that?” JJ asked.  
“As I said earlier it wasn’t our secret to tell.”   
“But how did you know?” Emily asked.  
It was Hotch that supplied the answer, “I knew the first case after that weekend. He was very agitated. I knew he would have rather been home when Izzy got back. And over the last few months, when he’s really concentrating on something, you all know how he zones out, he’d be playing with the ring on the chain under his shirt. He did keep it well hidden, but a couple of times I saw it as did Rossi.”  
“I do that?”  
“Yes you do.”  
“Better watch out now, Pretty boy. Before you know it you’ll have little genius’ running all over the place,” Morgan said joking.  
Izzy and Spencer looked at each other and grinned.  
Seeing the expressions on their faces, JJ gasped.  
“What, JJ?” Will asked.  
“Spence?” She asked as a reply.  
Izzy nodded at him and he then said, “Actually, Morgan. He or she will be here in roughly 32 more weeks.”  
“Wait....WHAT!? Seriously, pretty boy, you’re already going to be a daddy?”  
“Right around the first part of July.”  
Garcia gasped, “You’re due the same time I...”  
It was Spencer and Izzy’s turn to be shocked, but they weren’t the only ones.  
“Wait up. Baby Girl, are you...?”  
“Yes. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let that slip out.”  
“Sam...”  
“No,” she said standing up. “Excuse me.” She turned and all but ran to the bathroom.  
Morgan just sat there looking perplexed for a while. No one else said a word. Hotch handed Rossi his money back.  
After a while the pieces finally fell in place in Morgan’s mind and he was up and gone after Garcia, before anyone knew he was going anywhere.  
“I think they may be a while. We should go on and eat,” Hotch said.  
“Wait, what just happened?” Spencer asked.  
“It seems, Spence, that you two aren’t the only ones welcoming an addition. But, I don’t think Garcia had told Morgan yet that he’s going to be a daddy too,” Emily explained.  
“Really, they finally...”  
“Evidently. No wonder they have been acting a little strange lately,” JJ said.  
“What’s happening mommy? Why did Uncle Derek and Aunt Penny leave?” Henry asked.  
“Don’t worry about it. Just eat your dinner,” Will said.  
“I figured out about you two. What is that picture you are always looking at smiling, the one on your phone?” Rossi asked.  
“Garcia told me she was expecting. I asked if it was Sam’s, she said no. I figured...”Hotch explained.  
Spencer pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed Rossi the picture. “What is it?” Emily asked.  
“It’s a picture of a note with a home pregnancy test laying across it. The note says ‘Hi, daddy! I can’t wait to meet you! I love you!’ And there is a big red heart in the middle. I see why you were smiling so much. By the way Congratulations, kiddo, on all of it.”  
“Thank you,” Spencer smiled. They all said their Congratulations, and then started eating. Eventually when they were through, everyone started making their excuses and leaving. Hotch, JJ and Will saying they needed to get kids to bed. Rossi and Emily helped clean up a bit before also leaving for the night.   
Morgan and Garcia had yet to come out of the bathroom.  
“What do we do? Do we knock on the door?”  
“No, Spence. We leave them alone. If they stay here all night, it’s fine. They need to work this out.”  
“So what do we do?”   
“We go on with our evening. I for one am getting really tired. I’m going upstairs and get ready for bed. They know we have a guest room if they need it. Just leave them be.”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

“Hey, Reid. Sorry we ruined your dinner party the other night.”  
“Morgan, it’s ok. How are you?”  
“I don’t know yet. I thought we had talked enough Saturday night and worked a little out, but yesterday, she wouldn’t talk to me. I don’t know what to do. I guess, I should be congratulating you though.”  
“Thank you. Should I congratulate you too or is it too early?”  
“Thanks man. I don’t know. I just wish she’d talk to me. Let me help her, tell me what I need to do for her. I’m having a hard time believing it.”  
“I can definitely understand that. I wake up everyday in amazement that Iz is really there and now...I’m incredibly excited, yet terrified at the same time. You know this is the first time ever we are kind of in the same position.”  
“At least you are happily married to your baby momma. And she’s talking to you.”  
“So...what are you waiting for? You and Garcia have been flirting ridiculously for years. For the first time ever let me give you a bit of advice. Don’t wait fourteen years to see what’s right I front of you. You’ve already waited ten. Keep waiting and you might not have such a happy ending.”  
“I don’t know about that. We’ve never really thought about crossing the line. It was just one night with way too much to drink.”  
“Sometimes our inebriated consciousness brings out our true feelings. Trust me, as I trusted you, think about it. If not for yourself then for Garcia and your baby. They deserve it.”  
“Well, again, I’m sorry about the other night.”  
“It’s ok.”  
Morgan nodded and went off to his office to get to work. Spencer turned back to his desk and the pile of folders on it. A little while later, Spencer’s desk phone rang. He answered slightly shocked that it had actually rung, “Hello?”  
“Hey Reid. Can you come up to my lair a minute? I need to discuss something with you.”  
“Sure, no problem. Give me a just a minute to finish this file I’m working on.”  
“Ok. See you soon.”  
He hung up his phone and quickly finished, then got up and went to see what Garcia had wanted. He knocked on the door before opening it and slipping inside closing it behind him, “What did you need?”  
“I just wanted to say Thank you for not interrupting Morgan and I the other night and I’m sooooo sorry for ruining your dinner.”  
“Garcia, it’s ok. I’ve already told Morgan that.”  
“No, it’s not ok. I should have told him the minute I realized...”  
“Garcia, Iz and I just want you and Morgan to work this out. Don’t worry about us. We are more worried about you. We want you to be happy.”  
“I’ll be fine. At least I have someone to go through this with. I mean JJ’s stories and tips are great and all, but Izzy and I are going through this at the same time. Do you think she would mind if I called her sometime?”  
“No. I think she’d love to hear from you.”  
“Has she had any morning sickness yet? That’s really kicking my butt right now.”  
“She had the first bout of it Saturday morning. It wasn’t fun. I don’t imagine it has been very fun for you either.”  
“Definitely not. Can I ask you another question?”  
“Sure. You can ask me almost anything, you know that.”  
“What should I do about Morgan?”  
“Talk to him. Tell him what you need from him. He may not realize it yet, but he loves you. I know this didn’t happen under the best circumstances, but Izzy has made me believe in signs. I believe that this may be a sign for both of you to finally see what the rest of us have seen for a while. You two are meant to be together. He could never turn his back on you or his baby. He’ll probably become a little overprotective. I have to fight that myself with Iz.”  
“Thanks, I needed that.”  
“Anytime. Take care of yourself.”  
“I will. You make sure Izzy is taking care of herself too.”  
“I do. I think it gets on her nerves a little. I try to pull back a little. I never thought this would happen to me. I can’t loose them.”  
“You won’t. Everything will be fine. I can’t wait to see your little baby genius. He or she is going to be beautiful.”  
“I just hope he or she takes afer Iz. I can’t wait to see your little one either.”  
“They are going to be best friends. Ohhh! What if one is a girl and one a boy and they were to end up together?” Garcia asked getting excited.  
“As long as it’s my son and your daughter. If your son is anything like Morgan, he’s not allowed anywhere near my daughter,” Reid laughed.  
Garcia laughed, “You may have a point.”  
Spencer stood and wrapped an arm around her in a small hug kissing the top of her head, before going back to work.

By the end of January, Spencer and Izzy had the nursery painted and all the furniture ordered. They spent the last weekend in January trying to put it all together and start somewhat setting up the room.  
“Spencer, just let me do it.”  
“No. It’s my job to do this. I have a doctorate in engineering. I can do this.”  
“Honey, you may be brilliant and have a doctorate in engineering, but you are no Mr. Fix-It. Please let me do it, before you mess it up.”  
“I’m not going to mess it up. And, you don’t need to be lifting or doing anything. You should be resting.”  
“How can I rest with you destroying our babies beds? I knew I should have paid the extra for the delivery men to put them together. I really don’t care if we have to break our little secret. If you won’t let me help, then call Morgan.”  
“No. I can do this.”  
“Sure, you can,” Izzy said her voice heavy with sarcasm.  
“I can. This can’t really be that hard.”  
“Please, let me do it. I’m a hundred times handier with tools than you are.”  
“No. You just get to sit there looking beautiful.”  
“Honey, I’m eighteen weeks pregnant with twins. I look more like thirty-eight weeks. I am far from beautiful right now.”  
“Don’t you dare say anything like that. You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You get more beautiful every day.”  
“Whatever. I know you’re just trying to make me feel better. Can you believe two more weeks and we get to find out who is in here? Have you thought of any names?”  
“Not really, but let me guess you already know what yo want to name them.”  
“I have floated a few around in my head.’  
“What are you thinking?”  
“I’ve always liked Ivy Katherine Diana. I know it’s long, but it flows.”  
“You really want to name her after my mom?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“What about your mom?”  
“No. You know how they reacted when we told them we got married. They have practically disowned me. If they can’t see how much we love each other and only care about a pedigree like I’m some brood mare, then fine. I don’t owe them anything.”  
“Ok. I’m still sorry about that.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you. You love me that is all that matters to me. You, me and these babies, that’s all I need.”  
“Faithful, Pure, Devine. She’ll be an angel.”   
“What?"  
"That’s what her name means. Ivy is faithful. Katherine is Pure. Diana is Devine. Combined she’ll be an angel. What about another girl name, just in case?”  
“I don’t know, I like Hadlee, Emerson, Raylee, Brett, Audrey, Greer, Merrit, Calla, Elaine. What do you like?”  
“Beautiful brave princess.”  
“What?”  
“Calla Emerson Raylee, it means Beautiful brave princess.”  
“So we’d have daddy’s angel and daddy’s princess. What’s mommy?”  
“Regardless of what Mommy’s name means, Mommy is Daddy’s Queen.”  
“Sometimes, you are really too much. What about boys names we need two of those too.”  
“I don’t know what do you like?”  
“Brayden, Asher, Connor, Luca, Ryder, Haydon, James, Bentley. I like William, but I know you feel the same way about your dad that I feel about my family.”  
“Brave wise healer.”  
“So what does that come from?”  
“Brayden Connor Jason.”  
“After Gideon?”  
“Is that ok? I know it wasn’t on your list...”  
“It’s perfect. What other name do you like?”  
“Supplanter knight from the ocean.”  
“Which is?”  
“James Ryder Dylan. I know Dylan wasn’t on your list either, but my mom used to read my Bob Dylan lyrics. They’ve always been special. Two of his songs always remind me of you.”  
“I like it. Which two?”  
“Shelter from the Storm, because you are my shelter from life’s storms. And Just like a Woman, you are so strong but when something gets to you I know how much it hurts you. I hate it when someone or something brings you to that point.”  
Silent tears were falling by the time he finished. “I love you, Dr. Reid.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Not possible,” he said stopping what he had been doing to come kiss her.   
She broke the kiss with a small gasp and a wince.   
“Is something wrong?”  
“No. They’re just a little active today. They just really started moving, but they are already pretty strong sometimes.”  
“I’d quote you statistics, but you’ll eventually tune me out. I just hope I don’t get freaked out when I can see them moving. I got pretty freaked out just feeling Henry move when JJ was pregnant with him.”  
“You haven’t gotten freaked out yet. I don’t think you will. It’s different now that it’s your babies.”  
“Our.”  
“What?”  
“You said, ‘It’s different now that it’s your babies’ meaning mine alone and they aren’t. They are ours, however at the moment you are doing all the work.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m doing ALL the work right now. You’re not doing anything,” she said sarcasm dripping off her words. “You are only trying to put together their beds and the rest of the furniture. That’s a piece of cake. It’s not work at all, even though you’ve been working on it for four hours and you only have three sides of one bed put together.”  
“I don’t know if I like this new sarcastic side.”   
“I’ve always been sarcastic.”  
“Not like lately.”  
“You know you love me anyway.”  
Spencer raised an eyebrow and slightly grinned before saying, “Yes, I do. I love you and our babies more than life itself. Are you ready to know who’s in there?”  
“Very. Are you?”  
“Kind of. Sometimes, I think there are too few surprises left in life anymore though.”  
“There are, but I don’t want two of everything wrong. If it was just one, I wouldn’t mind waiting, but with two it just makes more sense to know. At least to me.”  
“It does to me too. Maybe if we decide to have another one, much later, we could wait and be surprised.”  
“We’ll see. Are you sure you won’t let me help with that?”  
“Yes. I’m sure. I can do this.”  
“If you say so. I’m going downstairs and start dinner.”  
“Ok. By the time you have dinner done, I promise I will have this one done.”  
“We’ll see.”  
When Izzy was downstairs fixing their dinner, she could hear him upstairs keep trying to put the crib together. He wanted so badly to do it himself, but she was afraid that this was one time he wouldn’t be able to figure it out.  
Upstairs, Spencer decided that he needed to sit back and analyze the pieces again. He looked at all of the pieces scattered around him and glanced over the instructions again. In his head, he saw the pieces come together to form the crib like they were supposed to, he just couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t get it to work right. Eventually, he took it back apart and put it together the way he saw it in his head. This time it went together so much easier. He wanted to make sure it was sturdy enough, so making sure noone was watching, he climbed in it standing on the springs. He was climbing back out when he noticed Izzy standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in question.  
“I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t fall apart when we put the babies in it,” he explained.  
“And this is how you thought to test it?”  
“Do you have a better idea?”  
“Not really. I just wish I had a camera at the moment.”  
“I’m glad you don’t.”  
“At least you can rest easy knowing it will hold up when there is a baby in it.”  
“You will too.”  
“One down. One to go. At least the dresser and the chairs were pretty much in one piece, when they got here. Dinner’s ready by the way. I’ll let you take a break and come eat.”  
“Thank you. Now that I’ve figured it out the next one shouldn’t take nearly as long. I’ll get it done tomorrow and the bookcase. This room will be ready to decorate by Monday.”  
“We don’t have anything to decorate with yet.”  
“I know but in two weeks we can really start trying to figure it out. Since we’ll know.” 

“Hey, Reid. How was your weekend?”  
“Pretty good. I got the crib put together.”  
“Really? You’re already doing that stuff.”  
“Yes. I know we still have another twenty two weeks, but it’s better to have it done now than rushing to get it done later, especially considering that it’s always possible that it could come early.”  
“I hadn’t thought of that.”  
“Has Garcia picked out a crib yet?”  
“I don’t know. She won’t talk to me. Shouldn’t I have some sort of say in things?”  
“I know she’s doing all the hard work, but Izzy has let me help with picking out everything so far. We even narrowed names down this weekend.”  
“Do you already know what you’re having?”  
“No. If we were going to find out, we would in two weeks, but we want to be surprised.”  
“Wait, so if you could find out in two weeks, then Penelope could know in two weeks.”  
“Yes.”  
“I should be there for that. I should be helping her with names and picking out cribs. How do I get her to let me help?”  
“Keep trying to get her to talk to you. Don’t give up. Let her know you want to be a part of this.”  
“What have you narrowed names down to?”  
“I’m not telling. You will find out with everyone else, when it gets here.”  
“What are you planning on dong for Izzy for Valentine’s Day.”  
“We actually have a doctor’s appointment that day. I’ve taken the rest of the day off. If we have a case that week, I’m staying behind and working with Garcia. I haven’t really finalized plans for the rest of the day yet. I have a few things in mind, but nothing nailed down yet.”  
“Play on Playa.”  
“I’m not exactly a ‘Playa’ since I’m blissfully married. That would be your department.”  
Morgan just looked at him before going to his office.

Two weeks later-Valentine’s Day  
“Are you ready for this?” Izzy asked Spencer. They were in a small exam room of the doctor’s office waiting for the doctor to come in for their next ultrasound.  
“Beyond. Are you?” Spencer asked smiling from ear to ear.  
“Oh, yeah. I can barely contain myself. Can you believe it? In just a few minutes, we will know who is joining us.”  
“Who do you want it to be?”  
“I really don’t care just so that they are healthy.”  
Just as she finished her statement, the door opened and the doctor walked in pushing the machine in front of her. Soon the doctor had Izzy’s belly bare and was squirting the gel on it. She started moving it around trying to get a good look at the babies. “There is baby ‘a’. Everything looks good with it. It’s cooperating right now. Would you like to know what it is?”  
Before Izzy had a chance to say anything Spencer all but yelled, “Yes!”  
“What about you mom, do you want to know?” the doctor asked laughing.  
“Yes,” she said laughing at Spencer’s enthusiasm.  
“Well, mommy and daddy, say hi to your little girl.”  
Izzy and Spencer looked at each other with tears coming to both of their eyes. Spencer kissed her forehead before looking back at the screen, “Hi, Ivy,” they both said.  
“Ivy?” the doctor questioned.  
Izzy grinned and nodded her head, “Ivy Katherine Diana Reid.”  
“That’s a very pretty name. Ready to meet baby ‘b’.”  
This time it was Izzy to speak up first, “Yes, I’m tired of a and b. They have names. I’m ready to use their names.”  
Again the doctor laughed. She moved the scanner finding the second baby. “Everything looks good with this one too. Alright, looks like poor dad is going to be a little overrun. It’s a girl.”  
“Emmy,” Spencer whispered.  
“Emmy?” the doctor again questioned.  
“Calla Emerson Raylee. I’ve been calling her Emmy in my head, since we picked out her name.”  
“Two beautiful names for two beautiful little girls.”  
“Thank you,” Izzy said before turning to look at Spencer. He was standing there staring at her stomach with silent tears streaming down his face.  
“I think I’ll give you a moment,” the doctor said leaving the room.  
“Honey, are you ok?” Izzy asked once the door closed.  
He turned his eyes to her, “I’m fine. I’m just having a moment. When she said they are both girls, I could instantly see them growing up. It’s a little overwhelming. We did this. We created two little people, two little girls. I’m just hoping I’m capable of protecting them they way I want to.”  
“Oh, honey,” she cried with him. “You are, and if we ever do need help, I have a feeling all of their BAU aunts and uncles will be right there.”  
“I really hope Morgan and Garcia are having a girl too. I hate to think of them having a boy that may one day want to date one of our girls. They aren’t dating until they are fifty by the way.”  
Izzy laughed, “Really, I thought most dad’s said their daughters can’t date until they are thirty.”   
“I’m not most dads. They will wait until they are fifty.”  
“Somehow, I don’t see that happening, but keep telling yourself that.”  
Spencer rolled his eyes and tentatively reached out to stroke Izzy’s stomach. “Hey in there. Ivy, Emmy I’m your daddy. Don’t listen to mommy, you are not dating until you are fifty. And, if Uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope have a boy, you are not playing with him. It’ll be hard enough for daddy to keep cousin Henry and Jack away. They are too old for you, though. I can’t wait to hold you. For now though, you stay snug and warm in there. Daddy loves you.”  
“They love their daddy, So does mommy.”  
Spencer leaned down and kissed her.   
Eventually, the doctor came back in and finished the exam. When they left Izzy asked, “So what do you want to do the rest of the day?”   
“I have made us dinner reservations for tonight. Don’t try to get where out of me. It’s a surprise. But we have all afternoon, to do whatever you want.”  
“Would you like to go do a little shopping for the girls? I know it’s not the most romantic way to spend the day, but we still have a lot we need to get.”  
“Actually, I like that idea. Where would you like to start?”  
“I don’t know. You know I still haven’t explored the city that much. I work and go home, especially now.”  
“I don’t really know where to look for baby things. I’ve never really had to before. Henry and Jack are the only kids I’ve ever bought things for when they were babies. And I really didn’t get Jack much. Henry on the other hand I find things for pretty regularly, he really likes dinosaurs.”  
“He like dinosaurs, because you buy them for him.”  
“What are the girls going to like?”  
“Oh, honey, you know us girls can be tricky. We all have our ‘girly’ moments occasionally, but we can also be extreme tomboys.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means that, sometimes the girls will want baby dolls, tea parties, and playing dress up. And, sometimes they will be more than happy to play with daddy and his dinosaurs.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, they will even want to play chess with you sometimes. They may just want to move pieces around and not really play by the rules for a while.”  
“I can live with that for a few years. Do you have anything in mind for the girls room?”  
“No. I just want to see what’s out there.”  
“Ok. Let’s go see what we can find,” Spencer said as they turned into the first baby store they saw.  
They looked and looked, but nothing really stood out to either of them. Five stores later, Spencer walked up to Izzy and pulled her away from the tiny clothes she was looking at, “You have got to see this. They only have two left.”  
She was surprised at the enthusiasm he was showing, “What have you found?”  
“Just wait until you see it.”  
She looked at him raising an eyebrow waiting to see what he was so excited about. They turned a corner and instantly she knew. She smiled. He was right, it was absolutely perfect. The crib the store had set up to display this set was the same as the ones he had put together two weeks prior. The bumper pad was turquoise and white chevron stripes with a deep purple cording at the seams and purple ties. The crib sheet was purple and the dust ruffle was three tiered ruffles the first and last being the chevron stripes and the middle one being the purple. They pillows sitting in the crib of both purple and white and turquoise and white chevron stripes with either a turquoise or purple monogram. She just smiled at him and nodded. By the time they left they had the bedding, pillows, curtains, a rug, cushions for the rocking chair, letters to spell out the girls names over their cribs, and a set of canvas wall hangings that combined said ‘Promise me you’ll always remember, You’re braver than you believe, Stronger than you seem, Smarter than you think and Loved more than you know.’ They also found several other things they were going to need including, swings, bouncy seats, car seats, a stroller and a pack n’ play. They arranged for some of it to be delivered later, since it wouldn’t all fit in her car.  
They went home and unpacked the car putting everything in the closet in the girls room, until they would have time to put it all up later. Then they went to freshen up before he took her to their surprise dinner.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“You shall soon see.”  
“Spence, you really are killing me right now.”  
“No, I’m not. You will love it just wait.”  
He drove them to a secluded cabin in the woods. “Where are we honey?”  
“Actually, it’s Rossi’s hunting cabin. He offered to let us borrow it for the night. I had dinner ordered and delivered here. Everything should be ready. Wait until you see the view of the lake from the back.”  
“I can’t believe you did this.”  
“Anything for you. I love you and our girls.”  
“And we love you.”  
“I still don’t understand what I did to deserve you or them.”  
“You didn’t have to do anything. We love you for who you are, not for anything you’ve done. In the words of a quote on pintrest “I’m in love with you and your entire being. Your hands and the way they hold mine. Your eyes and the way they smile at mine. Your lips and they way they fit with mine. Everything about you. And it’s all mine.”  
“In the slightly changed words of Emily Bronte, ‘You’re more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, yours and mine are the same.’ I still can’t help but have a hard time believing you are all mine.”  
“Well I think it’s time you start believing. We are going to turn around twice and these girls will be joining us.”  
“I can’t wait to meet them. To see what they will grow up to become. I wonder if they will be more like you or if they will have some of me in them. I hope they are just like you.”  
“I hope they have the best of both of us.”  
He smiled at her over their dinner, which they ate on the balcony just off the kitchen on the cabin overlooking the lake. There was a fire pit between them and the house for heat since it was a cool evening. “How is your dinner?”  
“Very good. I can’t believe you did all of this for us.”  
“I’d go to the ends of the earth for you,” he said before standing and stepping around the table taking her hand in his pulling her up to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. He pulled back after a while so hey could catch their breath and hit a button on a remote that was lying on the table. Soon the soft strands of ‘Forever’ filled the air and they were gently swaying to the music kissing again.  
“You really do spoil me, Spence.”  
“You deserve to be spoiled,” he said drawing her closer.  
She ran her hands from around his neck to his tie loosening it  
“What do you think you are doing?  
“My incredible genius husband planned this very special Valentine’s dinner for me and I plan on making him very happy.”  
“How do you think you can make him any happier than he is right now?”  
“He’s a genius. I think he can figure it out,” she said starting to unbutton his shirt.  
“Really! Here?” he squeaked.  
“You did say Rossi is letting us borrow this place tonight, didn’t you?”  
“Yes, but I don’t think he planned on us using it for...”  
“Honey, you are a grown man with a very pregnant wife. He knows you have sex.”  
“Yes, but I think, he thinks the very pregnant part would keep us from...”  
“I have no intention of letting it stop me until my doctor says I have to. Do you?”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“Then don’t. Show me how creative you can be.”  
He looked at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. He took her hand in his and let her into the house to the living room in front of the massive stone fireplace. Before she knew what he was doing, his magician’s hands had her standing before him naked. He knelt before her rubbing his hands over her swollen belly reigning kisses behind his hands. “You get more beautiful every day,” he said looking up at her.  
“I love you for saying that, but I feel far from beautiful.”  
“You’ve always been beautiful, but watching you blossom as you carry our girls... There aren’t words.”  
“Then why am I standing here naked and you are still fully dressed?”  
“You are the beautiful one. Not me. Why would anyone want to see me naked?”  
“Dr. Reid, you sell yourself short all too often. Your wife loves seeing her husband naked. She definitely thinks you are very sexy.”  
“I still don’t see it. I’ve never understood what you see in me.”  
“Fifteen years, honey. Fifteen years.”  
“What?” he asked confused.  
“We’ve been together off and on for fifteen years, just over really. And you are the only man, I’ve ever truly wanted. The only one I could ever see myself with. You are a wonderful man. You always make sure I am taken care of and do little things for me all the time. You are gentle, generous, caring... You are my everything. I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Not possible,” she said pulling him back to his feet. “Sometimes you talk too much. Just show me what you feel,” she added finishing unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his shoulders. His lips never leaving hers as she pushed the rest of his clothes off. Once she had him naked, he pulled back and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch spreading it over the bear skin rug on he floor. And gently helped her to the floor.   
She laid down on her side and he lay behind her spooning her nuzzling her neck his hands massaging her sensitive breasts as he entered her. It didn’t take long before they were both falling apart in each other’s arms. When their breathing finally evened out, Spencer grinned saying, “We better take this blanket home and wash it.”  
“Definitely. I don’t think Rossi would want to use it before it’s cleaned, if he ever found out how we used it.”  
“He’d probably burn it,” Spencer said before kissing her again. They spent the rest of the night there on the floor talking and making love before falling asleep and waking to watch the sunrise over the lake.   
“We really should head home, the cleaning crew will be here soon to clean up after us.”  
“Make sure you grab the blanket. I need to wash that.”  
“Ok, I know I’m a day late, now, but Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“Spencer, Happy Valentine’s Day to you. Last night was perfect,” she said turning hin his arms to kiss him before they gathered their things and the blanket and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

“Pretty Boy, why did you bring a blanket to the office? Are you cold?”  
“No. It’s Rossi’s. I’m returning it.”  
“Why did you take it from the cabin, kiddo?” Rossi asked coming up behind them. “It doesn’t matter just curious.’  
Blushing deep red, Spencer said, “We washed it for you.”  
Morgan seeing the blush couldn’t help himself, “So, why did it need cleaning?”  
Spencer turned even redder and stuttered, “I...We..”  
“Seriously kiddo, keep the blanket. I don’t really need it.”  
“My man! Really! She’s how far along and you still...”  
“Morgan, in his defense, she’s hit the mark.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“What does what mean?” JJ asked walking up with Hotch.  
“Do we really have to get the whole team involved in this discussion? For that matter do we really even have to have this discussion?”  
“Kiddo, we are trying to educate Morgan. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Rossi said turning to the others and adding. “Morgan doesn’t understand what I said when I said that Izzy has hit ‘the Mark’ in her pregnancy.”  
“OH!” Hotch said.  
“Oh, yeah. Happens to every woman at around sixteen to twenty weeks and lasts close to two months. I think Will was a little relieved when it ran it’s course with me. I have no idea how Garcia is going through it without right now.”  
“I still don’t get it.”  
“Morgan, when women hit this stage of pregnancy, their hormones are raging and...let’s just say she has a LOT of needs for her partner to meet. Haley was insatiable. I’m sure JJ is right. I know I was a little relieved when it was over,” Hotch explained.  
“I was too with Caroline,” added Rossi.  
“Wait up? Seriously? She’s that pregnant and basically just horney?” Morgan asked surprised.  
“Very,” Spencer replied turning even redder if it was possible.  
“Spence, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. You are a married man about to be a father. Everyone knows you’re having sex,” JJ said trying to make him feel better.  
“Doesn’t mean we have to advertise it in the bullpen. Can we please change the subject or get back to work?”  
“The kid has a point. We all have work to do,” Rossi said and was seconded by a nod from Hotch.  
Everyone but Morgan started to disperse and get back to work. Morgan still sat on the edge of Spencer’s desk. “Kid. I can’t believe the tables are turned like this, but what do I do. I’ve gone to her house and tried to make her talk, but she won’t even answer the door. The more I try the more she pulls away. I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I should be there for everything. I should have been there the first time she heard it’s little heartbeat. How do I convince her I want to be there, that I love her?”  
Neither of them noticed Garcia walk up behind them, “You didn’t ask for this. I don’t want you there just because you feel obligated.”  
Morgan jumped off Spencer’s desk and turned to face her. “Baby Girl. I don’t feel obligated,” Morgan started trying not to get angry. “I’ve tried to show you for years how I’ve felt, but you always go running off to Lynch or Sam. Though they are great guys, they will never love you like I do. I’ve loved you for years. I realized how much when you got shot. Then you met Lynch and I backed off. Then you needed time to heal when you broke that off. Then you met Sam, I tried to move on but I can’t. I love you. Maybe this wasn’t planned or how either of us wanted this to happen, but I couldn’t be happier that the woman I love with all my heart is having my baby. I hate that this wedge has been put between us right now, but the only thing that would make me happier is if you would let me in. Let me be there for you and our son or daughter. What else do I have to do or say to convince you? I love you and our baby.”  
Garcia sunk down in the closest chair tears streaming down her face. Neither of them realized they had drawn a crowd. The entire floor was standing around watching. She finally looked up at him, “It’s never made sense. You’re you and absolutely perfect. I’m me crazy, overweight me. What could you possibly see in me?”  
“I am far from perfect,” he said kneeling in front of her taking her hands in his. “And in you I see a woman who loves with her whole heart. That protects and fights for those she loves and definitely brings light and lots of color everywhere she goes. I love every beautiful luscious curvaceous inch of her,” he explained standing and pulling her up into his arms finally kissing her the way he had wanted for years. It didn’t take long before she had wrapped her arms around him and was kissing him back.  
When they pulled apart, she looked in his eyes, “I love you too, Hot stuff.”  
He smiled and kissed her again, as the bullpen erupted in applause. When they separated again smiling at each other, it was Spencer that asked, “So are there bells in the near future?”  
“If it were solely up to me, I’d have a ring on her finger so fast it’d make her head spin, but I’m not pushing it. Baby Girl, when you are ready you just say the word.”  
“I will, just not quite there yet. But, we do have an appointment this afternoon, if you want to go.”  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Finally! I’m so happy for them.”  
“I wish you could have been there. You could have heard a pin drop when Derek finished his speech. I hate that it had to come out like that. But, I’m so glad that they finally cleared the air and admitted it to each other.”  
“So do you think they’ll be getting married soon?”  
“I don’t know. Morgan said he wants to but Garcia isn’t ready yet. He said all she has to do is say the word. She did invite him to her doctor’s appointment today. We’ll probably know tomorrow, if our girls will have a playmate or not.”  
“You sound like, if it’s a boy, they won’t.”  
“They won’t. If their son is anything like Morgan was before Garcia came along.”  
“Oh, honey! Sometimes, you are too much. They will be playmates, because their daddies are like brothers.”  
“If he ever starts to act like the old Morgan, that’s it. No more.”  
“You may be worrying about nothing. They could be having a girl.”  
“I have a feeling. It’s a boy.”  
“Maybe. You’ll more than likely find out tomorrow.”  
“It’ll be interesting to see Morgan’s reaction to seeing and hearing their baby. There aren’t words to describe what I felt at that first appointment. It’s the same every appointment. It’s a combination excitement, terror and awe. I keep trying to imagine them here and getting to hold them, but I don’t think my imagination is going to be anything like the reality will be.”  
“Probably not,” Izzy laughed.  
“Then I think about my mom. When she finds out she was right at Christmas, I should have known she would know the minute you walked in.”  
“Her reaction was priceless, but your reaction to her declaration was even more so,” Izzy said snuggling into Spencer’s side as they curled up on the couch with his arm around her shoulders. They both smiled remembering.  
They had wanted to tell both her and Izzy’s family in person and waited until Christmas, when they could go visit. They first flew to Las Vegas to see Diana. Izzy was just barely beginning to show, but baggy clothes could hid it.   
When they got to Bennington, Diana sat in the library reading. Spencer walked around and knelt in front of her, while Izzy stood back.”  
“Mom. Merry Christmas.”  
Diana looked up from her book at his greeting.  
“Spencer. You came. You better not have left my daughter-in-law behind,” she scolded.  
“I’m right here mom,’ Izzy said walking to Spencer’s side.  
Diana immediately dropped her book, her hands flew to her mouth and she stood up wrapping her arms around Izzy as she started to cry. Spencer and Izzy exchanged confused looks over Diana’s shoulder. When Diana pulled back she gently placed a hand on Izzy’s stomach. “When are my granddaughters going to be here?”  
“Mom, she’s barely showing. Not to mention we won’t know what it is until mid February. We’re only thirteen weeks.”   
“A mother knows Spencer. She’s glowing. I had hoped to get this news soon, but didn’t imagine twins! And both girls! Oh, I can’t wait to see them.”  
“How did you know it’s twins? And girls? We know there are two but like I said we have no idea what they are yet and won’t know for a couple of months.”  
“Like I said, Spencer, a mother knows. Don’t question it. Now sit down here and tell me everything.”  
“Why don’t you open what we brought you?” Spencer said handing her the bag he was holding. She opened it crying again as she pulled out a photo album with only a few pictures in it, waiting to be filled. Spencer and Izzy had put in some of their wedding pictures, a couple of the new house, one of their first sonogram pictures, and one he had taken of Izzy just before they left home showing off the tiny bump, “We’ll send you more pictures to fill it.”  
“Here’s one more,” Izzy said handing her another bag. Diana opened it and pulled out a silver picture frame with ‘Grandchildren’ etched across the top in elegant script that held another copy of their fist sonogram picture. “There is something else in there,” Izzy said. Diana dug deeper in the bag pulling out a long velvet box. She opened the box to find a strand of pearls. “Just in case they are both girls, they both need a strand of pearls from their grandma on their wedding days,” Izzy explained bringing more tears to Diana’s eyes.  
“It’s way too early to think about that. They aren’t even here yet. And they aren’t dating until they are fifty.”  
“Spencer, I don’t think that will go over very well when they are teenagers.”  
“Doesn’t matter what they think. I’m their dad. What I say goes.”  
Izzy and Diana exchanged knowing smiles.  
The rest of the visit with his mom went by too fast. They were able to take her out to dinner. Then Diana had wanted to do a little shopping. She wanted to find something for her granddaughters. She ended up getting them matching pink teddy bears and tiny gold bracelets, even though Spencer continued to protest. Izzy finally managed to get him to hush and let his mother have her way, which turned out to be the best. By the time they got Diana back to the sanitarium the excitement and crowds were beginning to get to her. She was given a low dose sedative and taken to bed.   
The next morning they went by to check on her before they left, but she had slipped into one of her ‘professor’ days as Spencer called them, writing notes in her journals, preparing for a lecture. Instead of the normal hugs they shared in leaving, Spencer and Izzy’s hearts broke just shaking her hand.  
When they slipped into a cab for the ride to the airport it was Izzy’s turn to wrap her arms around him and let him cry on her shoulders. He tried not to, but he couldn’t hold them back. This had been his reality his whole life, but it still hurt.  
By the time they got back home, they were exhausted. Izzy could barely keep her eyes open, so Spencer had sent her to bed while he put everything away.

Spencer was rubbing a hand over her swollen belly while she rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s going to be fun introducing the girls to your mom,” she said.  
“I’ll get the ‘I told you so’s’.”  
Izzy just laughed softly snuggling closer to him.

The next morning he was at his desk when Morgan and Garcia came into the office with an arm loosely around each other wearing matching grins. Morgan requested the team all meet in the round table room for a minute. Once everyone was sitting at the table, Morgan started, “I know everyone witnessed my little display yesterday. We just want to say we are sorry it came to that here. We talked a lot last night and have some news to share.” He turned and smiled at Garcia as she smiled back. “Though it may be a while until we actually set a date, we are engaged. For now though, we are moving in together. I just finished another house and we’re moving into it this weekend, if we don’t get a case.”  
They were congratulated and then offered help moving by everyone.  
Garcia said, “Thank you everyone for the offers and I think we may need the help.”  
“Yes, we welcome all the help we can get, since Penelope can’t do much more than supervise. I’m going to need help. Pretty Boy, you make sure Izzy doesn’t offer to help, if you come. She doesn’t need to be doing anything either.”  
“Don’t worry. The most I’d let her do is drive thru somewhere and bring lunch. However, she and Garcia could keep each other company while we load and unload.”  
Rossi finally was the one to ask, “So do you two have any other news? Or do you Spencer?”  
Spencer answered first, “I’ve already said we don’t want to know yet. We’ll know when it gets here.”  
“I don’t get it. How can you not want to know?” JJ asked.  
“We decided that there are too few pleasant surprises left in life.”  
Hotch raised an eyebrow, something told him Reid was lying. He noticed Rossi look at him knowing also that Reid must know. They exchanged the look that said just go with it, let him surprise the team, yet again.   
“So, you two. Do you know yet what you’re having?” Emily asked turning the attention back to Morgan and Garcia.  
They looked at each other grinning before they turned to the rest of the team and Garcia said, “We’ll be welcoming Michael Antonio Garcia-Morgan. After both our dads.”  
More congratulations were given and hugs were exchanged. As happy as he was for them Spencer inwardly groaned.  
The merriment stopped when Hotch’s phone rang. He got off the phone announcing another case and they were off to the jet.  
Spencer called Izzy on the way to the jet.  
“Where are you off to?” she asked answering her phone.  
“Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Missing kids. Just hope they have a happy ending.”  
“Good luck, honey. We’ll be waiting for you when you return. Love you.”  
“Love you too. See you in a few days.”  
“See you. Be careful.”  
“I will. You too.”

Four Days Later  
“Hotch, what happened?” Morgan asked running down the hospital hallway.  
“We were going to interview a potential witness. When we stepped out of the SUV he opened fire.”  
“What’d he hit?”  
“I’ve just got a graze on my shoulder. I’ll be fine. Reid was hit in the stomach. He’s in surgery right now. I’ve sent Rossi to bring Izzy here. It didn’t look good when they went in. He’s bringing Garcia too. We both know she won’t stay put knowing any one of us was laying in there. And Izzy might be more comfortable with her here.”  
“I’m fine with it. Izzy will need her here while we find this son of a bitch.”  
“I can’t believe this is happening,” JJ added.  
“He’s finally been so happy and excited about the baby. He has to get through this. He will get through this he’s stronger than he looks,” Emily declared.

Rossi pulled into Reid’s driveway dreading this. He got out of his car and trudged to the door. Before he could raise his hand to knock, the door opened. “Rossi, you better be here to take me to Spencer. He needs me I can feel it.”  
“I am here to take you. Did someone call you?” he asked confused.  
“No. I can feel something isn’t right. What happened?”  
“He and Hotch went to interview a witness. He was shot in the stomach. They were just taking him into surgery when I left. I called and got an update when I landed. He’s still in surgery. We’re going straight to the jet and meeting Garcia. Do you need to pack anything before we head out?”  
“No. My bag is packed right here.”  
“Ok,” Rossi said grabbing her bag before she could. “You don’t need to be carrying anything. I won’t have him mad at me when he wakes up because I let you lift things you shouldn’t causing that little one to get here early.” He then walked her to the car opened the door for her and loaded her bag in the back seat before getting in the driver’s side and taking them to the jet.  
Garcia didn’t leave Izzy’s side through the plane ride. She kept an arm around Izzy’s shoulders as they both cried silently praying for Spencer. Izzy kept rubbing her stomach remembering every moment they had shared throughout the last fifteen years. She couldn’t loose him now. They had finally come so far and she needed him as much as she needed her next breath. Their girls needed him. She didn’t know how she could do this without him.

They finally got to the hospital, and Hotch was waiting for them. He quickly explained, “He’s out of surgery and in recovery. He’s lost a lot of blood, but they were able to repair the damage and get the bullet out. He’s stable but still critical. I’ve gotten it cleared for you to go on back. Let me take you.” Hotch then took Izzy’s elbow cupped in his hand and led her down a hallway to a small recovery room.  
Izzy quietly walked over to the bed, wiped the tears off of her cheeks, took his hand and placed it over her stomach. “Honey, you have to come back to us. I love you. I can’t do this alone. I need you. Our girls need their daddy.”  
“I guess, I’m taking myself out of the pool then,” Hotch smiled. “I don’t think I was meant to hear that. I just wanted to make sure you were ok before I went back.”  
“I’ll be fine. And we would really appreciate it if you kept our little secret.”  
“My lips are sealed. Really twins!”  
Izzy nodded a slight smile on her lips, “Yes, two girls.”  
Hotch shook his head, “Congratulations. I’ll try to act surprised when we get to meet them." He then turned and left them alone walking back to the waiting room. As much as he tried to put is poker face back on before seeing the rest of the team, he had a hard time not smiling at the latest development. Luckily Derek had taken Penelope to the cafeteria to try to find something to eat. JJ and Emily had gone back to the station to start going back through the files. Only Rossi was waiting.  
“Please tell me that grin means he’s awake and doing better.”  
“I wish. I just overheard something I wasn’t meant to.”  
“I take it, it’s a good thing.”  
“Very, and rather shocking. But I made a promise to keep it to myself. Don’t try to crack me.”  
“Would that even be possible?”  
“No. Let’s go find Morgan and Garcia and get back to work. That’s the best thing we can do to help him.”

For four days, Izzy only left his side to go to the bathroom. The team all brought her food and drinks and anything else she needed. They all tried to get her to leave and get a good nights rest but she refused saying she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. What little sleep she did get was taken sitting in the chair by his bed.  
On the third day, the team finally caught the kidnapper and were blessed to find the children all alive. They were beginning to show signs of being malnourished, but they were alive and would be ok.  
The team all went back to the hospital to check on Izzy and Spencer. They found them the same way they had been for days. Izzy was sitting in the chair by his bed holding his hand in hers while rubbing he stomach with her other hand. She had her mp3 player softly playing their song on repeat. When the girls were extra active, she would put his hand over them, willing him to come back to her. His doctors kept saying he was getting a little better, but he still hadn’t woken up.  
The morning of that fourth day, they all gathered at the hospital again. All knowing that they had to go back but none of them wanting to leave Spencer and Izzy. He still hadn’t woken up. They had removed his breathing tube and he was breathing on his own. After seeing him and getting a update, Hotch started, “JJ you have a family you need to get back to go home. Emily your cat would appreciate you being home too. Morgan, take Garcia home and get some rest. This waiting and worrying isn’t good for the baby. I want all of you to go home. I’ll stay until he comes home.”  
“Aaron, you need to go home to Jack. Go home with them. I’ll stay. I’ll keep everyone updated if anything changes,” Rossi said.  
Hotch grudgingly agreed. Morgan wanted to protest, but knew Hotch was right; his Baby Girl needed rest and to de-stress. The stress of all this was not good for her or Izzy. JJ and Emily nodded in agreement not wanting to leave either, but knowing it was best. They all left and Rossi went back to Spencer’s room.  
“How are you holding up ladybug?,” Rossi asked taking the chair on the other side of the bed.  
“I’ve been a lot better, but I’ve been worse too. I need him to wake up.”  
“He will. He’s just resting and healing. He needs this to heal.”  
“I know. We just waited so long and we are finally happy. I can’t do this alone, Rossi.”  
“You aren’t going to. He’s going to wake up any minute. Have you had breakfast yet?”  
“No. I haven’t been hungry yet.”  
“You have to eat, at least for the baby. He or she needs you as much or more than you need Spencer. I’m going to go down to the cafeteria and find you something to eat. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  
“Ok. I’ll be fine. Is the rest of the team still here?”  
“No. They’ve all gone back. They didn’t want to, but they know it’s best. We don’t all need to be camped out in the waiting room,” Rossi said before walking back out of the room.  
Izzy took Spencer’s hand and put it over the girls telling him again, “Honey, I don’t know where you are in that beautiful brain of yours, but you need to come back to us. Ivy and Emmy need you. I need you. Please honey, please come back to us.” She bowed her head and closed her eyes sending up silent prayers. She took her hands off of his and wiped the tears away and it happened. His hand moved over her stomach. She immediately stilled. Her hands in the air. She looked at his hand and then up to see his eyes for the first time in eight long days. She couldn’t stop the torrent of fresh tears. “Oh! Finally! How do you feel honey?”  
“Like I got shot,” he croaked out. “What happened? How long have I been out? How are you?”  
“We are fine. Don’t worry about us. As for what happened, Hotch said you and he were going to interview a witness. The witness opened fire. He got Hotch in the shoulder, but he’s fine. You on the other hand have kept us on edge for the last four days. They caught the guy yesterday and rescued all the kids. Everyone is going to be ok.”  
“It was so strange. I kept hearing you, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave all of you there.”  
“We were there?”  
“Yes. It was an open meadow somewhere. The girls were around four or five. They were so different and yet so much alike too. They had the same features your cute nose, my lips, eyes somewhere in between, both tall for their age. They both had long curly hair. But, Ivy had your darker hair and brown eyes. Emmy had lighter hair like mine, but green eyes. They were both smart too. I tried to read to them, but they insisted on reading to me. We played chess and they wanted to play hide and seek, but there was nowhere to hide.”  
“I told you they would need you and you would be able to do things with them. Where was I during all this?”  
“You were there a few yards away with my mom. Both of you had your hands full too.”  
“We did?”  
“I was keeping the girls occupied , while my mom read to a little boy around two. He was so much like Ivy. Eventually, he toddled over with the girls and I. They doted on him. You were cradling an infant. I never really got to see much of it, but it felt like he was a boy. Everything was perfect there. We were all so happy. I’ve never seen my mom smile so much.”  
“Sounds like eventually Brayden and Dylan will be joining us.”  
“It’ll be a while still. We’ve got to get the girls here first.”  
“I think first needs to be getting you back on your feet. I probably should find a doctor or nurse and let them know you are awake.”  
“I’ll do that. You need to eat something,” Rossi said coming back into the room. “Good to finally see you awake kiddo.”  
“It’s good to be awake.”  
Rossi smiled after putting the bag of food down on the tray. The he turned and left to find someone to let them know Spencer was awake.  
They ended up keeping him another three days in the hospital. When he was released, it was with strict instructions to go home and rest for at least another week.  
Rossi made sure neither of them lifted anything. When they got home, Rossi asked Izzy if she needed to go anywhere before he took them both to their house.  
“Actually, I’ve been so worried about him. I forgot to call and reschedule my doctor’s appointment. It’s supposed to be in about thirty minutes. I hate to make you wait, but since I didn’t reschedule and we are in town I really need to go.”  
“Not a problem, ladybug. Just tell me where we’re going.”  
Spencer gave him directions as they drove. Rossi sat in the waiting room during her appointment uncomfortably reading magazines.  
Inside the exam room the doctor was examining Izzy with a frown. “Ok, I understand the last week has been pretty stressful, and that’s probably a major factor. But, Izzy your blood pressure is a little high. I’m letting you go home on the condition that you are on bed rest for the next week. I understand you are also supposed to be resting, Dr. Reid. I know this isn’t going to be easy, but it’s what is best for the babies. Hopefully, in a week everything will return to normal, but if it’s not back down, you will more than likely be on bed rest until they get here.”  
“I’ll make sure she rests.”  
“But who’s going to look after you?”  
“You really think when the team finds out about this someone won’t be there everyday to check on us. You’ve seen Rossi the last several days. We’ll be fine.”  
They left the exam room and went to find Rossi. He immediately stood when they walked into the waiting room. “Ready to go.”  
“Yes,” Spencer answered.  
“Need anything else before we get you two home?”  
“No,” Spencer said before further explaining. “She’s being put on bed rest for a little while, so we just need to get home.”  
“What’s wrong?” Rossi asked trying not to panic for them as they walked to the car.  
“My blood pressure is a little high. She said it was probably from the stress of the last week, but I need to rest to be sure.”  
“Well, we’ll get you two home, fed and in bed. Then I’ll call the team and we'll put together a schedule for someone to be with you at all times in case you need anything. Don’t argue. It won’t do any good.”  
Spencer and Izzy just looked at each other and smiled.  
Rossi got them both home and straight up to bed, before calling in takeout to be delivered and then called the team.  
The team all gathered in the round table room waiting to hear from Rossi, “Alright Dave, we’re all here. What’s going on?” Hotch asked putting Rossi on speaker.  
“Well for the next week, at least, they are both on bed rest. I’m here today. I can stay as long as I need to, but I thought we could possibly take turns, if you all want to. They might want to see someone other than me every day.”  
“Not a problem. We’ll work on that. Someone will relieve you this evening.”  
“Ok. I’ll see whoever later and the rest of you tomorrow.”  
“See you later, Dave,” Hotch said before hanging up the phone. Emily was the first to volunteer, then Morgan, JJ and Hotch took the fifth day. Morgan wouldn’t let Garcia take a full day, but assured her that he would take her over to visit when he went.  
As much as Spencer and Izzy hated being on bed rest, they did enjoy being able to spend so much time together. They enjoyed being able to really visit with each team member. When Hotch came, he had to find something to keep himself busy while they slept, so he went into the nursery and pulled all the bags and boxes out of the closet. He spent several hours putting it all together for them. By the time, Rossi showed up to relieve him all that was left was taking out the boxes and hanging the few things on the walls. He didn’t want to hang on the walls without them telling him where they wanted it. Rossi caught him carrying the empty boxes down the stairs to the trash.  
“Looks like you’ve been busy.”  
“You know me. I can’t sit still and do nothing. They were asleep. And, since I know, I didn’t think they’d mind me helping.”  
“Let me help you with that. Then, I want to see what you’ve done. You know when you leave you won’t be able to keep me out.”  
Hotch grinned and together they got the trash out without waking the couple. Then when they were through, Hotch led Rossi to the nursery and stepped inside holding the door open for him. Rossi stepped inside and his jaw dropped, “Seriously!”  
Hotch laughed, “Yes. Twins. Both girls.”  
“The girl part I was kind of expecting. I saw him grimace when Morgan and Garcia announced that they are having a boy. But, Twins! I didn’t think the kid had it in him. This is really beautiful by the way.”  
“I was pretty surprised too. As for this, I was expecting to find pink in every bag and box I opened. But, this suits them. It’s definitely feminine without being too much so. And he wears so much purple. She’s worn something blue every time I’ve seen her. I was pleasantly surprised. I just hope they don’t mind me doing this, too much.”  
“I don’t think that will be a problem. Do you know what they are naming them?”  
“That I don’t know. There are some letters in the closet to put on the wall, but I’m not completely sure what goes with what.”  
“Well, at least that will be a surprise. They are going to be two very spoiled little girls.”  
“Spencer may need some help when they get older keeping the boys away. I’m glad, I just have a boy.”  
“Kind of glad I never had any. But I still get to be Uncle Dave.”  
“Jack loves it when you come to his soccer games.”  
“I like coming. But enough for now. You need to get home to Jack and I need to find something to feed those two for dinner.”  
“Alright. They both have doctor’s appointments tomorrow. Are you going to need help getting them to their appointments?”  
“Nope. They are in the same area and two hours apart. They did that in case one ran late. Hopefully, they will both still be able to make it to both appointments.”  
“I just hope they get released.”  
“Me too.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

“Pretty Boy! Good to have you back. How’s Izzy?” Morgan asked when Spencer walked into the bullpen on Monday.  
“It’s good to be back, in a way, even if it is just desk duty. Izzy is miserable. I have to thank Rossi for sending his housekeeper to keep an eye on her while I’m here. She’s already called Strayer and quit. She hates being in bed all the time.”  
“So what does she do all day?”   
“She’s been watching her favorite shows on her laptop, napping and writing.”  
“Writing? What is she writing?”  
“I’m not sure. I haven’t read any of it yet. She has always been a writer. She does it for herself. She wants to finish it before she lets me read it.”  
“Do I get to read it when she’s through.”  
“I’m not sure. That’ll be up to her. I’ve only gotten to read a couple of her other stories.”  
“Everyone needs something for themselves. I’ve got my properties.”  
“I just want to get through the next twenty three weeks.”  
“Twenty three?”  
“Seventeen weeks until the baby is due and another six, minimum, for her to heal from the birth.”  
“Wait. You mean you have to wait that long now until you can...”  
“Yes. It’s going to suck.”  
“Sorry man, but I’m so glad I’m not you right now.”  
“You never know. Garcia’s doctor could restrict her activities too.”  
“Don’t go there. I don’t think I could survive. At least not without taking matters into my own hands. At least you can still do that.”  
“Speak for yourself. If she can’t. I can’t. It’s not fair to her for me to constantly run to the bathroom.”  
“Better you than me. I don’t think I could do it. When was the last time you...?”  
“Valentine’s Day.”  
“Seriously! And you plan on going completely without until mid August.”  
“I’ve gone longer. Before that case in Austin just over a year ago, it had been two years since we had seen each other. Even that night nothing happened. It was another six months until she came here and even then nothing happened until my mom was in the hospital. I have to admit, I did ‘take matters into my own hands’ as you put it during that time. But, most of the time when I did that I was on the phone with her.”  
“Wait. You went two and a half years without. No wonder you were so cranky. And do you mean she’s the only one you’ve ever...”  
“Yes. Nothing ever happened with Lila. I have never gotten close enough to anyone else. I didn’t want to. I love her. I’ve loved her since the night we met.”  
“I can’t believe it. Only one.”  
Spencer grinned, “Shut up. Get back to work.”  
“I will, but you started this conversation.”  
“Sorry. I’m finding it easier to open up more and since you are somewhat in the same position...”  
“I get it. I’ve used you as a sounding board too. It’s cool. But you’re right. We need to get back to work.”

By mid April, Spencer had been released back to full duty, but Izzy was still on bed rest. Just in case something were to happen with Izzy, Spencer was still staying back and working with Garcia. He missed being out in the field, but couldn’t bear the thought that something could go wrong at home and he wouldn’t be there when Izzy needed him. He did however enjoy getting to be home every night with her. He had finally hired a housekeeper so that Rossi could have his back. Morgan was kind of glad Spencer was hanging back too, it meant someone was there to keep an eye on Penelope too.  
One evening in mid April, Spencer came home to find Izzy sitting up in bed a frowning smile on her face and her hands resting on top of her stomach.  
“I don’t know whether to ask what’s wrong or why your happy.”  
“I don’t know if I can take eleven more weeks in bed, but I finished my story.”  
“You can do this. And can I read it?”  
“If you want to. I just really don’t know how I’m going to stay here in bed. I need to get up and move around a little more than just going to the bathroom and back. I’m used to being fairly active. I don’t like some strange person cleaning my house. I should be doing it.”  
“No. You are doing what you should be doing, for our girls. They’ll be here before you know it. I know right now it seems like a long time, but we’re down to eleven weeks. Did you rest much today?”  
“I’ve tried to stay awake today. I want to be able to sleep when you do. I know I’ve been keeping you from getting a good nights sleep lately.”  
“I’m fine. Rest when you need it. I’ve gotten less sleep in the field.”  
“But you shouldn’t have to suffer because I can’t sleep.”  
“Don’t worry about me, just concentrate on you and the girls right now,” he said rubbing his hand over her stomach. “Now are you going to let me read your story or not?”  
She rolled her eyes and reached over to her night stand and pulled her laptop off handing it to him. He took it and sat back against the headboard opening the laptop and beginning to read. When he finished, he closed the laptop and set it on his night stand, “It’s not really through is it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s us. From the moment we met until we got married. It’s not over yet. In a few years you’ll have enough to start part two.”  
“Maybe, but what am I going to do for the next eleven weeks?”  
“Rest.”  
“I’m tired of resting. I’m sorry. I know this is for the best, but...”  
“I know. But seriously, it’s almost over. You go back to the doctor in two days, just try to make it to each doctor’s appointment. Don’t think about the total weeks, just the next appointment.”  
“I’ll try. Now go get ready for bed, I’m tired.”  
He got up laughing and went to change and go through the bathroom, before he came back to the bed crawled in beside her. Izzy snuggled down beside him and he wrapped an arm around her rubbing his hand over their girls. He rose up gently and kissed her stomach twice, “Hey in there, you girls be good tonight and let mommy get some sleep. Daddy loves you two.”  
Izzy smiled, she loved it when he talked to the girls. “They love their daddy, too. Almost as much as mommy does.”  
He kissed her before laying back down and drifting off to sleep.

As each week passed Spencer grew more nervous and more excited. He finished hanging the girls names over their cribs and the canvas prints. The nursery was finished and waiting for it’s inhabitants. Since Izzy couldn’t get out and do any shopping she spent her days shopping online to fill the closet with plenty of blankets and clothes for the girls.   
Memorial Day, Spencer had a rare holiday off at home. He was hanging up some of the clothes that had come in the mail when he heard Izzy get up make her way to the bathroom. He stopped and went to check on her. He was sitting on the side of the bed when she came out. “Spence, something’s wrong.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know, but I don’t feel so good right now.”  
“Ok, let’s get you to the hospital and get you checked out,” he said standing. He tried not to panic and keep a level head for her, but inside he was screaming in panic. They got to the hospital and Izzy was quickly admitted. Her blood pressure was spiking up again. The girls were ok so far, but to keep a better eye on them and on Izzy, she was to stay until the delivery. The doctor told them it could be any day, which would be normal for twins, but she did want to wait as long as possible.   
Once she was settled and her blood pressure was coming back down, Spencer stepped outside to call Hotch.  
“Can we do anything? What do you need, Reid?”  
“Right now, I can’t think of anything.”  
“If you need anything let us know."   
“I will.”  
“Reid, I know you are trying not to panic right now. Trust me your girls will be fine. Izzy is going to be fine.”  
“Thanks, Hotch. I hope so.”  
“I know so Reid. And don’t worry about taking time off. You have more vacation days built up than Rossi. If you have to take six weeks vacation time, it’s covered. And when the girls get here you can take up to another six weeks paternity leave. You have used most of your sick leave, but you still have everything else. You need to stay with Izzy. The one regret I will always have is not being there for Haley as much as I should have when she was on bed rest with Jack. Don’t make my mistakes.”  
“Thanks again, Hotch. I’ll let you know if anything changes. By the way, who else knows?”  
“Just Rossi. He only knows because he helped me finish taking out all the boxes, when I help put the room together. No one else snooped. They wouldn’t have been able to hide it if they had.”  
“Ok. Thank you again for helping with all that. I just finished hanging everything else.”  
“Were the letters for their names?”  
“Yes. Ivy and Emmy. You’ll have to wait to hear their full names.”  
“I can do that. They are cute names.”  
“I never thought I’d hear Aaron Hotchner say cute. But, thank you. She actually let me help pick them out. We have boy names too, just in case.”  
“Maybe in a few years, you can use them. But for now, you need to get back in there to all your girls. I’ll let the team know what’s going on. I’m sure you can expect visitors at some point.”  
“Again. Thank you.”  
“No need. Take care.”  
Hotch did tell the team and stressed that they not all converge on the hospital at once. They needed to schedule their visits like they had when Spencer and Izzy were both on bed rest.

A month later on Father’s day Spencer woke up to find Izzy awake silently crying, “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m tired of this hospital and I wish I could do something special for you today, but I’m stuck here in this bed.”  
“Why would you want to do something for me? You should be focusing on you and our girls. I’m fine.”  
“I know they aren’t here yet, but even though I was in bed at home you made Mother’s Day so special for me, but I can’t really do anything for you and it’s your first Father’s Day.”  
“You are doing something for me. You are keeping our girls safe, warm and healthy. That’s all I need,” he said standing up and gently kissing her. Just as he sat back down in the chair, she made a face and one of her monitors started going off.  
“Oh! Get the nurse!” she all but yelled at him.  
He was at the door before she finished her sentence. “Help!” he yelled out the door, as the nurse was running up after seeing the monitor go off in the nurses’ station.  
“The other nurse is calling for the doctor, but let’s see what’s going on,” she said pulling on her gloves.  
“I think these girls are about to join us,” Izzy said trying not to panic.  
“Don’t say that, baby. It’s still a little over two weeks until they are supposed to be here.”  
“Dr. Reid. She’s right. These girls want to be here to see you for Father’s Day. Her water has broken,” the nurse explained checking her. “You’re at four centimeters right now. I’m going to get the ultrasound machine in here to double check the babies’ positions, and make sure they haven’t turned,” she said turning her attention to Izzy before removing her gloves and leaving the room. She was back in minutes with the doctor. After checking the babies’ positions the doctor said, “Ok. One of the girls is head down and ready to go. However, the other one has turned and is now breech. They are going to be here today, no doubt in that. The question now is: Do you want to continue on and have one naturally and then we try to turn the other one and go natural? Or do you want to have a c-section? The biggest issue is going to be turning the second baby. It can be very stressful for the baby, not to mention the stress on mom and it is very painful for mom.”  
“Spencer, I just want the c-section. We know all the possibilities. But my mom never fully dilated past five with me or my brother. I can’t put our baby through the stress of being turned.”  
He looked at her hesitantly, but nodded understanding. “If you’re ok with it. I am. Whatever is safest.”  
“Ok, let’s get you prepped and head on into surgery. Dr. Reid, why don’t you go with the nurse and get you scrubbed in. She’ll bring you in when we’re ready for you.”  
He leaned over and kissed Izzy’s forehead, “I’ll see you soon.”  
She grinned up at him, “See you in a few. Happy Father’s Day.”  
“Best day ever,” He said back before leaving to follow the nurse.

Thirty minutes later Spencer was standing by Izzy’s head watching intently as the doctor began to cut.  
“Ok, you’re probably going to feel a little tugging pretty soon.”

Meanwhile...Morgan and Garcia were knocking on the door to the room Izzy and Spencer had just left.  
“They may be asleep, just peek in.”  
“Baby Girl, if they are asleep, we don’t need to bother them.”  
“Excuse me, are you looking for Dr. and Mrs. Reid?” a nurse asked them as she walked by.  
“Yes. They aren’t answering though. I guess they’re asleep.”  
“Actually, they are in the delivery room. Her water broke a little over an hour ago. I’m only telling you because, I’ve seen you here several times visiting. Everything happened pretty fast, they weren’t able to call anyone yet.”  
“I’ll take care of that. By the time they come out, we’ll have the team here.”  
“I’ll let them know you’re here, when they’re in recovery.”  
“Thank you,” Morgan said before they turned and went to the waiting room, while pulling out his phone.   
“Hotchner,” Hotch said answering on the first ring.  
“Hey man. Garcia and I just came by the hospital to see Reid and Izzy for his first Father’s Day and he’s having a hell of a day. Izzy’s water broke. They are having the baby right now.”  
“I’m on the way. Do I need to call anyone else?”  
“Garcia is on with JJ now. All that’s left are Rossi and Emily. I’ll call Rossi as soon as we hang up. Garcia can call Emily when she’s through with JJ.”  
“Ok. See you soon.”  
“Later,” Morgan said before hanging up as Garcia hung up her phone too.  
JJ, Will and Henry are on the way,” she said.  
“So’s Hotch. If you’ll call Emily, I’ll call Rossi. Maybe they’ll all be here before Spencer and Izzy come out.”  
“Done,” Garcia said hitting her speed dial button for Emily.  
Before long the waiting room was full. The whole team and their families were waiting to hear about their newest member.

Back in Surgery  
“Little my ass. It feels like you’re ripping my insides out, which I guess you really are.”  
“It’ll be over soon.”  
For once in his life, Spencer couldn’t find words as he watched his daughter being pulled from his wife. When the first one was free, he could barely see her for the tears that falling from his eyes.  
“We have a girl. Dr. Reid, would you like to cut the cord?” the doctor asked as they laid the tiny screaming baby on the blanket they had put across Izzy’s stomach to wrap the baby in.  
All he could do was nod and reach for the scissors they were holding out for him. He cut where they told him to and the nurse wrapped her up in the blanket and took her to weigh, measure and check her. Minutes later he watched through his tears as his second daughter was pulled free.  
“It’s another girl. Dr. Reid...?” the doctor asked holding the scissors back out. Spencer took them again and cut again. He went back to Izzy and bent to kiss her forehead and then her lips.  
“You did it. Our girls are here, Spencer managed to choke out. “They’re perfect.”  
As the doctor started cleaning up Izzy and closing her incision the nurse brought the fist baby over to Spencer. “Are you ready to hold her, daddy? She’s perfectly healthy. She weighs five pounds four ounces and is eighteen inches long,” the nurse said handing him the tiny little bundle.  
Spencer sat on the stool beside Izzy’s head and held the baby so Izzy could see her. He couldn’t believe he was actually holding his daughter.  
Izzy reached up and ran a finger down her tiny cheek. “Ivy it’s so good to finally see you. Mommy loves you baby.”  
“So does daddy. I can’t believe you and your sister are finally here and in my arms,” Spencer added.  
The second nurse came back to them bringing the second baby. “Well dad, are you ready to hold both of them?”  
Spencer smiled and adjusted Ivy over to one arm. Once he had her settled the nurse placed the second baby in his other arm turning so Izzy could see her. “Hey Emmy. I’m your dad. Your mommy and I love you so much.”  
“Yes we do. How much does she weigh?”  
The nurse then said,”She’s just as healthy as he sister. She weighs five pounds six ounces and is a quarter of an inch shorter than her sister.”  
“They are ok?” Spencer asked.  
“Yes. We need to take them to the nursery and clean them up, run standard tests but they are fine. Would you like to take them to the nursery with us dad?”  
Spencer wasn’t ready to hand them back yet, but he didn’t want to leave Izzy either.  
“There is a waiting room full, waiting to meet these two,” the nurse added.  
“Then I better stay here with Izzy. We haven’t told them anything yet. They don’t know we were having twins. They don’t know it’s girls. I don’t know how they could have found out we were having the baby now.”  
“You had a couple of visitors, when you were just getting started in here. A very flamboyant blonde woman about to pop too and a very muscular black man.”  
“I should have known Morgan and Garcia would come by today. Let me guess they called the rest of the team.”  
“I guess. Like I said the waiting room is full waiting to meet these two.”  
“I want the first time they see the girls to be with Izzy there. I’ll stay with her. Please don’t let them know anything,” Spencer said letting the nurses take the girls from him.  
“We won’t,” the nurse said as they took the babies out of the room and down the hall to the nursery.  
Spencer watched the door close behind them and then turned back to izzy leaning over to kiss her gently and run a hand over her head before kissing her again, “I love you so much, Iz.”  
“I love you too, honey.’  
An hour and a half later, Izzy and Spencer were back in her room. The nurse came in wheeling two bassinets, “Is mom ready to hold her girls?”  
Izzy had raised the top of the bed just a little so she wasn’t laying flat but not quite sitting up either. She smiled and held out her arms. Spencer picked up one of the babies and carried her to Izzy gently handing her over. Spencer then went and picked up the other baby, “Are you ready for both of them yet?”  
She just smiled up at him and nodded. He walked over and gently placed the other baby in her empty arm. He then sat on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around all of them. “Perfect,” he whispered.  
Izzy looked down at the tiny little girls in her arms. “So you’re the two that have been kicking me so much. Ivy, Emmy, I’m your mommy. I love you two so much. Spence, honey, they do have your lips.”  
“And your nose. They’re perfect, just like you,” he said.  
“I’m far from perfect, but they sure are. I love you so much. Thank you.”  
“Me! You did all the work. Thank you! I can’t believe it’s possible, but I love you more every day.”  
“As much as I want us to stay in this little bubble just the four of us. Your team is waiting outside.”  
“I know. I’m amazed they haven’t been blowing down the doors trying to get in here.”  
“You did tell the nurses not to say anything. They probably think we’re still in delivery. It can take a while when it’s natural.”  
“I know. JJ was in labor for seventeen hours with Henry.”  
“Thank God, we didn’t have to go through that. But, my mom was worse. Thirty-six hours not dilating then finally a c-section. I think I’d have had you shoot them before they made me go that long.”  
“I don’t think I would last that long either. I could barely watch you go through this. I can’t imagine that long and nothing.”  
“Why don’t you go find a nurse and let her bring in the team? I think it’s time the girls meet their aunts and uncles.”  
“I bet Jack and Henry are out there too,” Spencer said standing and walking to the door. He opened it and poked his head out looking for a nurse.  
“Do you need something, Dr. Reid?” one said coming out of another room a couple of doors down.  
“Actually, if you aren’t too busy. We were wondering if you could bring our visitors back. We want to introduce them to the girls.”  
“You want them all at once?”  
“I know it’s a bit much, but they are all, all the family we have here. Just again please don’t answer any questions they start to ask.”  
“Ok. I’ll be back with them in just a few minutes.”  
“Thank you,” he said going back to Izzy. “The nurse is going to get them. Do you want to sit up a little more before they get here?”  
“Yes, please. I also need you to take one of the girls. My shoulders are starting to bother me like this.”  
Spencer immediately took one of the girls and helped Izzy sit up a bit more. Just as she got settled there was a knock at the door and the nurse cracked it open.  
“Are you ready?” she asked.  
“Yes, send them in,” Spencer said.  
Slowly the room began to fill up with shocked faces. The only ones without their mouths hanging open were Hotch and Rossi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

“Pretty Boy! Seriously! Twins!” Morgan exclaimed.  
“And judging by the bows on those little caps, Girls!” JJ added.  
“Which one is which?” Hotch asked.  
“Guys this is,” Spencer started moving the baby just a little so they could all get a better look. “Calla Emerson Raylee Reid. Emmy for short.”  
“And this,” Izzy added also repositioning the baby in her arms as Spencer had done, “is Ivy Katherine Diana Reid.”  
“Oh! They’re so tiny!” Garcia cried.  
“They’re beautiful, Spencer,” Rossi said.  
“Thank you, but it’s all Iz. I had nothing to do with it.”  
“I’m jut curious why Hotch and Rossi aren’t as surprised as the rest of us,” came from Emily.  
“I kind of over heard something I wasn’t supposed to when he got shot,” Hotch explained. “Then I helped put their room together, while they were both on bed rest.”  
“When I came to relieve him, I helped carry out boxes to the trash and had to see the room. I’m surprised no one else snooped, while they were laid up in bed and couldn’t stop you.”  
“I’m glad they didn’t. It was so hard to keep it from you all, but your expressions were worth every minute.”  
“I still can’t believe it. Pretty Boy, can I... I need the practice... Only three more weeks.”  
Spencer smiled at Morgan and nodded. Morgan stepped to Spencer’s side and reached out for the baby. Spencer gently handed her over.  
“Garcia would you like to...?” Izzy asked.  
“Oh! Yes!” she cried stepping to the bed and gently taking the baby. “Hey beautiful. I’m your aunt Penelope. Your cousin Mikey is going crazy right now. Don’t give him any ideas. He’s still got another three weeks before you can meet him. I can’t wait to watch you three grow up together.”  
“Alright. Morgan give someone else a turn. I’m sure mom and dad her will want some rest soon, and we all want to get our hands on at least one of them,” Rossi said holding out his arms. Morgan gently eased the little bundle over.  
Garcia turned to find Hotch waiting for her to hand the baby over. Once Hotch had the little girl in his arms, Jack pulled on his coat. “Can I see daddy?” Hotch squatted down so the little boy could see.  
“Jack, this is Ivy. She’s Spencer’s little girl.”  
“She’s little little.”  
“Yes, but one day she’ll grow like you.”  
“Where did uncle Dave get that one from?”  
The room laughed. Rossi walked over to stand beside Hotch and said, “Come here Henry,” squatting down with Hotch. The little boy stepped away from JJ. “Jack you’ve already met Ivy. But boys, this is Emmy. Uncle Spencer and aunt Izzy have two babies. Two little girls.”  
Henry turned to Spencer, “Are they really yours, uncle Spence?”  
Spencer walked around the bed and squatted down with the others. “Yes, Henry. They are aunt Izzy and mine, like you belong to your mom and dad.”  
“Can we play with them?”  
Again everyone laughed. “Not yet. They are too little right now. When they get a little bigger though, they are going to need you and Jack to show them how to do all kinds of stuff.”  
“Really?” Jack asked.  
“Yes. They just have to grow a little first.”  
The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. “Ok,” Henry finally said.  
Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer stood back up. “I can’t do that like I used to,” Rossi said. “Emily, are you ready?”  
“Oh, yes!” she replied holding her arms out.  
“JJ...?” Hotch asked.  
“You better hand her over,” JJ laughed taking the little bundle from him. “Oh my, Spence. This is so amazing. It’s hard to believe a year ago we were just learning about Izzy. Now you’re married and I’m holding your daughter. I have to say, if I have another one, I want a quick labor like this. Morgan and Garcia just called us all a couple of hours ago.”  
“The only reason it was so fast, was because Emmy was breach. I had a c-section. I’m still numb from the waist down.”  
“Still sounds better than seventeen hours of labor. However, your recovery isn’t going to be so great once those pain killers wear off.”  
“Nope, but they are worth it.”  
“I still can’t get over there are two of them. They are beautiful,” Emily said. “I think though somebody is tired of being passed around. She may be in need of a new diaper soon too, dad.”  
Spencer then took the tiny baby from her. “This will be my first diaper change, but I can do this.”  
“I think that’s my queue to leave. Happy Father’s Day kiddo. Ladybug, I hope you’re back on your feet soon,” Rossi said backing out of the door.  
“I think Jack and I better go too. Congratulations, both of you. Happy Father’s day, Reid.” Hotch said following Rossi.  
“Thank you both for coming,” Izzy said.  
“I better get going too,” Emily said. “They really are beautiful. Congratulations and Happy Father’s Day, Reid.”  
“Thank you Emily.”  
“Will, why don’t’ you take Henry and wait for me down the hall. I’m going to see Spence through his first diaper,” JJ said.  
“Sure. Congratulations, Spencer, Izzy.”  
“Bye, Uncle Spence!”  
“Bye, Henry. Thanks Will.”  
As soon as the door closed behind them. JJ turned to Morgan, “Alright boys, come on time to change your first diapers.”  
“Wait up! JJ what are you talking about?” Morgan asked.  
“I’m saying. This little angel needs a diaper too. And, as you said yourself Morgan, you need the practice. Come on I’m going to walk you boys through this.”  
“Garcia, you may want pictures of this. I know I do,” Izzy laughed.  
“Oh yea!” she said pulling out her phone.  
“I can’t believe you’re making me do this JJ,” Morgan whined.  
“Morgan, she’s right. It’ll be yours in three weeks. Man up.”  
“Pretty boy, Seriously! You’re telling me to Man up.”  
“I’m offering you a chance to be a little more prepared in a few weeks than I am right now.”  
“Both of you will be fine as soon as you hush and listen. Girls are easy. There is a little more to changing boys.”  
“What could possibly be so different?” Morgan asked in disbelief.  
“Well boys have a tendency to pee on you if you aren’t quick. You have to make sure everything is aimed right when you put a new diaper on or could end up with a dry diaper, but everything else is soaked. Not to mention making sure everything is extra clean, especially if he’s circumcised. That has to be cleaned really well every time until it heals.”  
“I’m glad I’ve got girls.”  
“Say what you want, Pretty boy. Wait till puberty hits. You’ll be dealing with periods, mood swings, and bra shopping. I’ll still be playing ball.”  
Spencer turned to Derek, “Shut up, Morgan.”  
“Boys! Enough! We need to get these girls changed before they start throwing fits,” JJ scolded. “Now pull out fresh diapers and wipes put them in the bassinet where you can reach quickly. Unwrap their blankets. Pull up their little gowns...” she walked them through step by step. “Morgan you may want to stick around and get a little more practice. Spence you actually did pretty well. Are you sure this is your first diaper?”  
“I changed Henry a couple of times. It’s been a while, but I’ve changed diapers before. Henry was just never this little.”  
“I can’t believe something so tiny made something so nasty.”  
“Seriously, Hot Stuff. You look at dead bodies all the time in various states of decomposition and never bat an eye, but a diaper bothers you.”  
“Garcia has a point. You better get ready for plenty of diapers, Morgan.”  
“I’m sure I’ll do my share. Especially when my Baby girl is recovering, but we are gone a lot for work.”  
“Exactly, which means, Chocolate Thunder, when you are home, you get diaper duty, since I get all of it when you’re gone.”  
“Wait up!”  
“It’s only fair, Morgan. At least you only have one. I’ve got double duty.”  
“Baby Girl, I think we better go while I’m ahead and let Reid and Izzy get some rest while they can.”  
“Yes, my Adonis. They are beautiful, boy genius, Izzy.”  
“They really are, Pretty Boy. Happy Father’s Day,” Morgan added clapping Spencer on the shoulder before leading Garcia out. Spencer just smiled at their retreating backs.  
“I better head out too. If you need anything call. Happy Father’s Day, Spence.”   
“Thank you, JJ. We will.”  
As soon as JJ left the room, Spencer asked, “Are you ok? Do you want one of the girls?”  
“Are they sleeping?”  
Spencer looked at the two tiny bundles laying in their bassinets. He smiled, “Ivy is. Emmy is fighting it.”  
Izzy smiled back, “Why don’t you rock her and see if you can get her to go to sleep. I’m going to try to take a nap while I can. If you think you can handle it, while they sleep.  
“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. I haven’t just had surgery. Get some rest. I love you.”  
“I love you too, honey,” she said pushing the button to lay the bed back down a bit and closing her eyes.  
Spencer picked up Emmy cradling her against his chest and went to sit in the rocking chair with her. “Looks like it’s just you and me, Princess. It’s been a long day. Mommy needs her sleep. You’re bound to be tired too. Your sister is asleep too. You just go on to sleep whenever yo feel like it. I’ll be right here when you wake up. So will mommy and Ivy. I can’t believe you are finally here. I could have happily waited another three weeks to meet you two. But, you and Ivy are the best Father’s Day presents your mommy could have given me. I love you girls so much. I never thought that mommy could love me the way I love her. As much as I want you girls to stay my little Angels, I hope you both grow up and find someone to love you as much as I love your mommy.”

It was a week before Izzy and the girls were released. The doctors wanted to make sure Izzy’s blood pressure was staying down and that the girls were eating well and gaining weight. When they finally did get to go home, Spencer was a nervous wreck trying to drive. Izzy couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Honey, as much as I appreciate you trying not to jostle us around, you can at least go the speed limit. Slow drives are just as dangerous as speed demons.”  
“I know, I’m just a little nervous.”  
“A little? Honey, you’re doing fine, but the sooner we get home and get these girls unloaded, the sooner we can start getting in and hopefully eventually get a little real rest.”  
“Rest isn’t going to be easy. We’ll have to sleep when they do.”  
“I know it isn’t gong to be easy, but as long as we have each other, we can do anything.”  
“I know we can. I never doubt you. You are going to be great. It’s me I worry about. What if I end up like my dad?”  
“Honey, you are nothing like your dad. He left you and your mom without ever looking back. He never made an effort to make sure you would be ok. You have never left your mom or I. You have always made sure we were taken care of.”  
“Your faith in me astounds me sometimes. I love you and our girls.”  
“We love you too, honey.”  
When they finally made it home, Spencer got the car parked in the driveway, got himself and the baby behind his seat out, then went around to help Izzy out. He then got the other baby out. “Let’s get you girls in the house, then I’ll come back and get the rest.”  
“I would normally argue with you and carry something, but, I’m starting to get very sore again. My pain killers are wearing off.”  
“As soon as we get you inside and settled, I’ll get some Tylenol.”  
When they got to the front steps, Spencer walked up them and put the girls, in their bucket seats, down on the porch. Then he turned and went back down the steps to help Izzy up them. He then unlocked the door holding it open for Izzy. Once she walked in he picked up both carriers and carried them inside sitting them on the floor beside the couch where Izzy had laid down. “I’ll be right back,” he said turning and going to he kitchen. He came back with a glass of ice water and couple of extra strength Tylenol capsules handing them to Izzy. Once she had taken the medicine, he put her glass on the coffee table and went back outside to get the bags out of the car.  
As he walked back into the house, Izzy couldn’t help but get tickled. “Honey, you could have made more than one trip. You look like a pack mule.”  
“I could have, but then I’d be away from my girls longer than necessary,” he said dropping bags on the floor. He then pushed the coffee table out of the way and sat on the floor beside Izzy in front of the babies. He took the blankets from around each of the girls and spread them out on the floor in front of himself, one on top of the other. Then he leaned over the blankets and unbuckled both of the girls before taking them out of their carriers and gently laying them on the blankets.  
“They probably need fresh diapers, and they’ll be hungry soon,” Izzy said smiling down at him.   
“I got this,” he said reaching behind himself and grabbing a diaper bag. He pulled out two diapers, a package of wipes, two bottles, a can of formula, and a bottle of water. He changed each of their diapers, then asked, “Since we are home now, do they need these skirts and tights back on?”  
“No. There should be a few plain onsies in one of the bags. You can change them into those, so that when we feed them they don’t mess the special ones up.”  
“I still can’t believe you picked this to bring them home in,” he said gently taking the onsie off of Ivy. It was embroidered with ‘Daddy’s little angel’ in hot pink. Emmy’s said ‘Daddy’s little princess.’ Izzy had matched the little onsies with white tights and hot pink tutu skirts with white headbands with hot pink bows that Ivy’s had a rhinestone wing in the middle and Emmy’s had a small rhinestone crown in the middle.  
“You were the one to call them your angel and princess,” I couldn’t resist. And they were absolutely adorable in them.”  
He just shook his head while he changed her into a little purple onsie with pink hearts all over it. Then he changed Emmy into a turquoise onsie with little pink bows all over it. He handed Emmy over to Izzy and then mixed up two bottles handing the first to Izzy. Then he picked up Ivy cradling her in his arm and put the second bottle to her little mouth. “I know it’s really better for them, but I’m kind of glad you chose not to breast feed them. I wouldn’t get to help with this if you did.”  
“If there was only one, I would have. But, with two I just didn’t see being able to. I’d feel like I was walking around topless all the time, because I cant’ feed them both at the same time.”  
“That would be rather interesting.”  
“Spencer Reid! Get your mind out of the gutter, while you are feeding our daughter. Save those thoughts up for another five weeks at least.”  
“I’ll try. It’ll be torture, but I’ll try.”  
“You know, you have changed so much from that awkward kid, I met over fifteen years ago.”  
“It’s all your fault. Would you change anything?”  
“Nope. I love you and these girls too much.”  
“I wouldn’t change it either. Right here, right now is perfect. I love my girls, more than anything, all three of them. I can’t wait until we can take them to see my mom.”  
“Give me a couple more weeks here at home to recover.”  
“I know. You just tell me when you might be ready. I can probably extend my leave a little, if I need to. I don’t want to push you.”  
“I know and I will.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

“Pretty Boy!”  
“Morgan, you better be glad I’m in the basement washing clothes and all the girls are two floors up resting.”  
“Bad day.”  
“Ivy’s been colicky for the last week and even using a little juice in Emmy’s bottles she’s been constipated. So two screaming babies and a wife still recovering from surgery...”  
“Ok. I get it. Well I just thought you might want to know, your second godson will be here in very soon.”  
“Really!”  
“Yes. We’re at the hospital. We were spending a lazy morning at home, she got up to go to the bathroom, next thing I know she’s screaming at me. I go rushing in and she’s standing in a puddle. So here we are. The doctor just left. She’s at a four, so it’ll still be a while.”  
“Keep me updated. I’ll come, when I can. I have to wait until Iz is awake and see how she’s feeling.”   
“I understand. So do you need anything?”  
“No. We took the girls to the doctor yesterday. He changed their formula. We’re hoping it will work, but now they each have their own so making sure they get the right one may get tricky at times.”  
“You can get through this, Reid, just breathe.”  
“Shouldn’t I be telling you that right now.”  
“Ordinarily. But at the moment I’m ok. You on the other hand sound pretty stressed.”  
“I’m just going on maybe three hours of sleep in the last forty eight hours. But Iz and Ivy have been out for about an hour. Emmy finally pooped and went down about thirty minutes ago.”  
“Then you better take a nap while you can. Don’t worry about us. I’ll let you know when Mikey is here.”   
“Ok. Good luck,” Spencer said as he hung up. He slumped down further into the old couch and rested his head back.

Six hours later  
Spencer woke up to cries from above. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He stood and climbed the stairs to find Izzy on the couch feeding one of the girls, while the other baby was in the swing laid back with a bottle propped up with a blanket so she could drink it. “How long have you been up? You should have gotten me up.”  
“Honey, you need your rest too. You looked so adorable. I would have come down and covered you with a blanket, but I’d already been up and down the stairs twice bringing the girls down. I didn’t think I could do it again so soon. We’ve been ok so far.”  
“How long was I out?”  
“I’m not sure. We’ve been up about five hours now.”  
“What!? Five hours!” he exclaimed pulling out his phone. “Oh my God! I’ve been out for six hours! I’ve got a ton of messages and missed calls. I was only going to rest for five minutes.”  
“Who called you?”  
“Looks like the whole team minus Garcia. I talked to Morgan before I fell asleep.”  
“Oh? What’s going on...Big case?”  
“Nope. Actually everyone else was just calling then texting me to let me know what I had already talked to Morgan about.”  
“And what was that?”  
Spencer grinned finding a picture in his text messages. “This,” he said holding it up for her to see the picture of Morgan sitting in a hospital bed beside Garcia as she cradled a little blue wrapped bundle in her arms.  
“Oh! He’s here! Look at those pudgy little cheeks. He looks like a pudgy Derek. He’s so cute. Why didn’t you go to the hospital?”  
“You were asleep. I didn’t want to go and be away from you too long, but then I was asleep and you should have woken me.”  
“Honey, you need your rest just as much as we do. You have run yourself ragged trying to take care of us, but you need to take care of yourself. When did Mikey get here?”  
“Morgan sent the picture about thirty minutes ago.”  
“Then you need to go. We’ll be fine. You could bring something back for supper. If anything is open. Do you realize what today is?”  
“Why?”  
“Spencer. Our girls got her on Father’s Day. Mikey also has a holiday birthday.”  
“He does?”  
“Yes, Honey. Today is July fourth. It’s Independence day. Fitting for a FBI baby.”  
“I can’t believe I’ve forgotten that.”  
“It’s understandable. We’ve been lost in our own little world here. But go change and go see your new godson. We’ll be fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I’ve done pretty good the last several hours. I can handle a couple more. Besides I’m feeding them now. They’ll probably take a nap soon. They’ve been awake since we came down stairs. Now go!”  
Spencer smiled leaning over and kissing her forehead before getting up and going upstairs to change. He took a quick light shower, got dressed and headed back down. When he got back to the living room, both babies were in their swings yawning, while Izzy was sitting in her chair with her feet up watching her favorite crime drama on tv. “Are you sure about this?"  
“Spencer Reid, if you aren’t out that door in thirty seconds, I’ll throw you out.”  
“Alright, alright. If you need anything call me. I’ll grab us something for dinner on the way home. If you want something specific call or text me.”  
“I will now GO!”  
He bent and placed a kiss on each of the babies heads and then one on Izzy’s forehead before leaving. He went to the hospital walked up to the maternity unit to the room Morgan had texted that they were in. He knocked on the door.  
“Come in,” came from the other side of the door.  
He slowly opened the door and walked in.  
“Hey, Pretty Boy, you just missed everyone else.”  
“Sorry, I’m so late. When I got off the phone with you, I laid my head back. I was only going to rest for a few minutes. I woke up six hours later.”  
“Oh! 187 no worries. You must have needed the rest.”  
“I did, but enough about me. How are you?”  
“A little sore, but great. Do you want to hold him?” Garcia asked.  
“Sure,” he answered reaching down and taking the baby. “The picture you sent doesn’t do him justice, but Iz was right. He really does look like a lighter pudgy you, Morgan.”  
Garcia laughed, “There is definitely no denying him, hot stuff.”  
“Why on earth would I want to? He’s perfect. And he may have my looks, but I bet he has your tech brain, baby girl.”   
Garcia just smiled up at him.  
“Oh and Pretty Boy. Keep October third open.”  
“Ok. Why?”  
“First thing she says when they put him in her arms is ‘October third’ I was completely confused.”  
“It’s only fitting.”  
“What am I missing?”  
Garcia laughed then explained, “It’s only fitting that we celebrate our wedding on the anniversary of the day this all started.”  
“You’ve set a date finally. You’re actually going to do it.”  
“Yep, We’re going to make it legal.”  
“Double Congratulations, then.”  
“Thanks man. How are my goddaughters?”  
“When I left they were trying not to go to sleep. Better. Changing their formula seems to be working at the moment, but it’s only been a day. How much does this little guy weigh?”  
“He’s right at nine pounds and twenty inches long.”  
“Eight pounds thirteen ounces to be exact.”  
“Wow! Who knew there could be such a difference in two and a half pounds. Yesterday the girls were both just over six pounds each.”  
“They’re still so tiny.”  
“Considering they should just be getting here instead of being three weeks old, they are about where they should be.”  
“And don’t forget, mama. His kids will more than likely make up for physical size in brain power. By the time they hit kindergarten, they’ll be teaching second graders.”  
“I hope not. I don’t want them to go through what I did.”  
“Hey, don’t say that. They will have a different and a hundred times better support system than you had. And they can help Mikey in school. But changing the subject, I did want to ask you something while you’re here.”  
“What? I need to be getting back home before too long. And I know you both need to rest.”  
“Even though none of us were there for yours, I’m going to need a best man. You up for it?”  
“Really? You want me for your best man?”  
“Who else fits the role? Of course I want you, Pretty boy.”  
“And Mikey is going to be our little ring bearer. I was kind of hoping your girls could be our flower girls.”  
“It’s fine with me, but how are you planning on getting the three of them down an isle?”  
“I thought we could put them in their carriers in a wagon and Clooney could walk them down.”  
“Um. Hot Stuff... No. I was hoping your best man might carry Mikey in and two of my three maids of honor could bring in the girls.”  
“Three?” Spencer and Derek both asked.  
“Yes, three. I can’t choose between my three girls. I mean I’ve been so close to both JJ and Emily for years, but Izzy has helped me so much through this. I need them all.”  
“I’m sure Izzy will be honored also, but I’ll let you ask. I won’t say anything. I better give him back now. I promised Iz, I’d bring home dinner if I could find anything open. I’d like to get back home before it’s dark and fireworks start, too,” Spencer said taking the baby to Derek and handing him over. “Someone smells like they’re in need of a fresh diaper, too. Congratulations. He really is adorable.”  
“Pretty Boy, you’re using the word adorable?”  
“I live in a house full of girls. Don’t judge me. Garcia, I hope you are feeling better soon,” he said walking over and hugging her as best he could.  
“Ok. Thank you. Give Izzy and the girls my love.”  
“I will. I’ll see you soon. Goodnight.”  
“Night, man.”  
“Night, handsome.”

Spencer got home and walked in carrying a pizza.  
“Hey Honey, were you reading my mind. I was just thinking about pizza.”  
“It was pretty much this or McDonald’s. Everything else was starting to shut down. How was everything while I was gone.”  
“Fine. They slept most of the time. They just woke up and I got them changed. They’ll probably want a bottle soon. Do you mind fixing bottles and fixing us a drink?”  
“Of course not. I’ll be right back,” he said heading to the kitchen. He came back with two bottles of formula and two canned cokes.  
“Now do you remember which bottle is which?”  
“Of course. Ivy’s is the pink one and Emmy’s is the purple one.”  
“At least the girls are not identical.”  
“The only way to tell them apart though is their hair. Ivy’s is much darker like yours. Emmy’s is more like mine. By the way, Derek and Penelope have set a date. They are finally going to make it official on October third.”  
“Seriously! They are finally getting married.”  
“Yep. Garcia said it was only fitting that they celebrate their wedding on the anniversary of the day this all started.”  
“Only Garcia would want to celebrate getting drunk and accidently getting pregnant.”  
“But if they hadn’t’ no telling how long it would have taken them to get where they are today. Derek asked me to be his best man.”  
“Of course he would. You two are the brothers neither of you ever had.”  
“They want our girls to be the flower girls.”  
“Don’t know how they plan on getting them down the isle, but it’s fine with me.”  
“I think they have a few ideas, but not sure how they’ll end up doing it.”

Over the next few weeks Spencer and Izzy settled into a routine getting the girls on somewhat of a schedule, that Izzy would be able to manage alone, when he went back to work, with a little help from the housekeeper they had decided to keep. Spencer was just finishing up folding the last load fo the girls laundry when his phone rang.  
“Reid,” he answered.  
“Hey, Spence. How are you all doing?”  
“We’re pretty good. We’ve finally got the girls on somewhat of a schedule. How are you?”   
“We’re good. We’re all just missing you three.”  
“I’ll be back next week. Morgan and Garcia still have a few weeks though.”  
“I know. I was thinking though, when is your anniversary? You’ve never given us an exact date. We all know it has to be soon, if it hasn’t already past.”  
Spencer laughed a bit before answering, “August first.”  
“Spence, that’s two days away.”  
“I know.”  
“So, What are you going to do for it?”  
“I’ll cook her dinner. There’s not much else we can do. We have almost six week old twins. And she’s still under restrictions from her doctor.”  
“Spence, it’s your first anniversary. You can do better than that. Let Will and I come over and keep the girls and you take her somewhere nice for dinner.”  
“JJ, I would love to take you up on that, but I don’t know...”  
“Spence, I understand the anxiety of leaving them the first time, but this is important for both of you. You now what, I’m not giving you a choice. This is my gift to you two, just go eat and spend a couple of hours just the two of you. I’m even going to make your dinner reservations. I’ll give you instructions when we get to your house.”  
“JJ I can’t...”  
“Oh, yes you can. You are not going to argue with me on this. I’m hanging up now so you can’t.”  
The next thing Spencer heard was a dial tone.

“Who are you not going to argue with?” Rossi asked coming up behind JJ in the break room.  
“Spence. I called to see how they were doing.”  
“And it led to a potential argument?”  
“Did you know their anniversary is two days away?”  
“No. I knew it was close, but I don’t think any of us knew the exact date.”  
“He was only going to cook her dinner. I didn’t give him a choice. I’m going to make them reservations somewhere nice and go keep the girls so they can go have a nice evening out at least.”  
“Tell you what. You just show up to keep the girls. Let me take care of everything else. And be prepared to be there a few more hours.”  
“She hasn’t been released yet...”  
“No, but I know she has a followup appointment tomorrow. If she’s not cleared, Hotch is going to tell Reid to stay home until she is. So just let me handle the rest just in case...”  
JJ just grinned and walked back to her desk.

“Um...Iz. I don’t know how you’re going to feel about this; but, JJ said she and Will, and probably Henry are coming over on our anniversary to keep the girls so we can go to dinner. I tried to tell her... but she said she wasn’t going to let me argue with her it was happening. I don’t know how to get out of it,” Spencer said walking into the girl’s room to put their clothes up.  
Izzy was sitting on the floor on the rug with the girls laying in front of her. “Honey, as much as I don’t want to leave them, it would be good for us to have a little time to ourselves, and I trust JJ. We go eat and come straight home.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes and no. Yes we need this and it needs to happen before I become one of those obsessive paranoid moms that won’t let her kids out of her sight. Don’t let me be ‘that’ mom. No, I don’t want to leave them, but I know it’s going to be ok.”  
“You really are amazing, you know.”  
“It’s nice to hear it every now and then.”  
“You are and I love you so much.”  
“I love you more.”  
“Not possible.”  
Izzy laughed, “On a different note... Are you sure you’ll be alright with the girls by yourself tomorrow?”  
“I can handle it. We’ll be fine for a couple of hours.”  
“Hopefully, it won’t take that long.”  
“Whatever time you need, We’ll be fine. Don’t worry about us.”  
“Ok, but I won’t be to long.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

“Hey pretty boy, how’s it going?”  
“Ok. I think.”  
“You think?”  
“Iz is gone for her checkup. Ivy just had a bottle and is almost asleep in her swing. Emmy had a bad diaper and screamed while I changed her. I just sat in my chair with her and a bottle, she’s quieted down now but I’m almost at wits end.”  
“You can do it, man. It’s going to be ok. Have you gone to see your mom yet?”  
“No. I know we need to, but I don’t want to expose the girls to germs on an airplane and the drive is so long Iz has been healing.”  
“Well, as soon as you can, you need to go.”  
“I know. How are Penelope and Mikey?”  
“Good. They are napping right now. Just thought I’d check in with you.”  
“We’re good. How are the wedding plans going?”  
“Dave’s agreed to have it in his back yard. And Pen has decided on pink and an almost neon blue for colors.”  
“Bright.”  
“Would you expect anything less, from my baby girl.”  
“No,” Spencer said as Derek started to hear little noises. “Sorry, I have to go Emmy needs to be burped.”  
“Ok. Later.”

“Well how was it while I was gone?” Izzy asked coming to sit on the couch next to Spencer who was holding Ivy and telling her a story.  
“For the most part ok. Emmy got a little fussy when I changed her, but she quieted down with a bottle. How did your appointment go?” He said looking over at her smiling, before looking back down at the baby in his arms. Emmy was sleeping in her swing just a few feet away.  
“Ok. I’m clear to travel, still have to take it a little easy. Nothing too strenuous. I was thinking though, maybe we could go see your mom soon. I can’t wait to introduce her to the girls.”  
“I’ll see what I can do. I’m supposed to go back to work Monday, maybe I can extend my leave a little longer.”  
“If not as soon as you can, we need to go.”  
“I know, but how are we going to get there. I don’t like the idea of taking them on a germ infested flight and it’s such a long drive.”  
“We’ll just have to see how long you can be off. That will determine how we travel. What time is JJ going to be here tomorrow?”  
“I’m not sure. I guess I need to check with her.”  
“After while. Right now, I just want to enjoy the afternoon with our girls.”

“Honey did you color code the bottles and formula?”  
“Yes. Pink on one side of the island for Ivy, Purple on the other side for Emmy. Did you lay out more color coded clothes?”  
“Yes, Ivy has pink clothes laying over the rail on her bed and Emmy has purple on hers.”  
“Are you sure you want to leave them? I’m sure we can come up with some excuse.”  
“Spencer, don’t... I need this. I know neither one of us wants to leave them for even five minutes, but we are going to have to at some point. And I’d rather leave them with JJ and Will than anyone else. It’s only a couple of hours, and it’s our anniversary. Please, let’s go. And if you’re good maybe I’ll have a little surprise for you later.”  
“What kind of surprise?”  
“You’ll just have to wait and see. Now, go get the door,” Izzy said laughing as the door bell rang.  
Spencer turned and went down stairs to the door cradling Emmy in his arms. When he opened the door, Henry immediately launched himself at Spencer’s leg hugging tightly. “Well hello, to you to Henry. JJ. Will. Come on in. Iz is upstairs finishing up.”  
“Ok. Now. Hand over the baby and start with the instructions.”  
Spencer and Will laughed as JJ took the baby from him and started smiling down at Emmy. “Spence, she is absolutely gorgeous. Where is the other one? And which one is this?”  
“Thank you. Emmy and Izzy will bring Ivy down when she comes down unless we make it upstairs before they come down. So let’s go to the kitchen for those instructions first. We’ve tried to make it easy for you, by color coding everything,” Spencer said leading them to the kitchen. “We put out a couple bottles each everything in purple is Em’s since she’s wearing purple, everything in pink is Ivy’s who is also wearing pink. I know you’ve dealt with formula before so that should be pretty easy one scoop for every two ounces. They are up to about six ounces at a time now sometimes they don’t finish it all and every now and then they want more. They had a bottle about an hour ago so it should be another hour and a half to two hours before they start getting fussy for another one. Ivy likes the swing after her bottle and Em prefers her bouncy seat. They also like to lay on a blanket together and stretch. That can be rather entertaining. They have their own little language already of squeaks and grunts. No matter how far apart you put them they will eventually be beside each other holding hands.”  
JJ and Will both gave him skeptical looks.   
“I swear. Try it if you don’t believe me.”  
“Ooook. So what else do we need to know.”  
“Follow me upstairs.” They then walked up to the nursery. Finding Izzy changing Ivy’s diaper.  
“Hey. I was just about to come down. Would have been down sooner, but somebody was a little stinky. Diapers are in the top drawer. If they need a change of clothes, I put out clothes for each of them Ivy’s are over the rail of her bed and Em’s are on her’s. After their next bottle we normally try to let them play on a blanket for a little while then rock them to sleep. We should be home before they go down, but if we aren’t you can either put them in the bassinets in our room or both in one of the beds in here. They like confined spaces to sleep or to be close to the each other. The first time we put them in one of their beds together for a nap, when I came back to check on them they had somehow scooted closer to each other and were curled up on their sides holding hands. It was the cutest thing ever. We should be back in a couple of hours.”  
“I don’t know Spence, Rossi planned your evening. He told me to be prepared to stay a little longer if necessary. So we have a bag in the car if we need it. And if we’re still here at Henry’s bed time, I’m not waking him up so take your time. Enjoy your evening,” JJ said as there was another knock at the door. “I bet that’s your ride.”  
Will took Ivy from Izzy before they all made their way back down stairs. Spencer answered the door, a very formal gentleman was standing just outside the door. “Dr. Reid?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m your driver for the evening. Whenever you are ready, your car will be ready.”  
“Ok,” Spencer said turning to Izzy. “Are you ready, Iz?”  
“Yes. JJ are you sure you are ok with the girls?”  
“Yessss. From this moment forward, you don’t even think about them, until you get home. Go have fun.”  
“You have our numbers if something happens?”  
“Yes. We have your numbers. I know what this is like, but go. Enjoy your evening.”  
“Ok, we better go, before I change my mind.”  
Izzy and Spencer then walked out to the awaiting car their mouths dropping when they saw the car an ivory colored 1930's Rolls Royce. The driver stood beside the back door pulling it open for them. Once they were inside the luxurious fully restored car, the driver then went around to the drivers side and slid in immediately driving off. He drove them through the oldest part of the district to one of the oldest and most famous hotels. He got out of the car and went around to hold the door open for Spencer and Izzy. The valet at the hotel came up to them then, “Dr. and Mrs. Reid, I presume.”  
Spencer answered, “Yes.”  
“This way please. Mr. Rossi has made your arrangements,” he said before he turned and walked to the door opening it for them. Once they were inside the incredibly opulent hotel, the valet motioned to a young woman across the lobby. She nodded and made her way to the couple.   
“Dr. Reid, Mrs. Reid. Please follow me. Everything is ready for you.”  
She led them to an elevator and up to the top floor. When they reached the top floor, she led them down a long hallway before stopping at a door. She ran a card through the scanner and opened the door for them. There was a table for two set up in the middle of the room the far wall was nothing but windows, with an incredible view of the capital building. There was a waiter sitting trays down on the table. When the waiter saw them, he hurried to finish and promptly left the room. “The room is yours as long as you need it. Your driver will be waiting downstairs, whenever you are ready. If you need anything please feel free to call,” the woman said before picking up a remote and pressing a button filling the room with soft music, then turning and leaving with a smirk on her face.  
“Rossi, did all this for us?” Izzy asked.  
“I guess. I can’t believe it either. But he went to all this trouble, we might as well enjoy it. And we didn’t eat lunch today. I’m anxious to see what is under those domes.”  
“Well, then lets go sit and see what he’s done,” Izzy said stepping forward to the table.   
Spencer followed her and pulled her chair out for her, helping her get situated before going around to his chair and sitting. They grinned at each other and pulled the lids off of the plates, revealing perfectly cooked steaks with steamed vegetables and cheesy mashed potatoes. “Not quite what I expected, from Rossi, but this looks amazing,” Spencer commented.   
“He probably realized that this would be more my taste, than something really fancy.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“Are you ready to go back to work?”  
“Yes and no. I don’t want to leave you and the girls, but I miss work too.”  
“It’s perfectly normal.”  
“I just wish you were fully released, before I go back. I know the housekeeper will help, but...”  
“Spencer, I just have to be a little careful. We will be fine.”   
They continued to eat their dinner. Once they finished their dinner, Spencer stood and extended his hand to Izzy, “May I have this dance?”  
She smiled up at him taking his hand standing and allowing him to lead her to an open area of the living room slowly pulling her into his arms pulling her close. He rested his cheek on her head as she rested her head on his shoulder, as they gently swayed to the soft music. “I’d say this is just about perfect,” Izzy murmured.  
“What would make this better?”  
Izzy pulled back from him slightly and smiled back at him then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.   
“That was definitely an improvement,” Spencer said pulling back for air.   
“It can still get a little better,” she said pulling out of his arms and taking his hand pulling him to the bedroom.  
“You haven’t been released yet. And we told JJ we would be home in a couple of hours.”  
“I said I can’t do anything very strenuous. I never said we couldn’t go slow and JJ and Will know where our guest room is, they know they are more than welcome to stay if it gets too late. Not to mention we have this hotel room all to ourselves for as long as we need it. Make love to me, Spencer.”  
Spencer couldn’t take it any longer, he pulled her into his arms kissing every inch he could of her. They stumbled into the bedroom eventually falling on the bed slowly disrobing each other. They made love slowly committing every moment to memory. Eventually falling asleep in each others arms. Sometime around midnight they both started to stir awake.   
"Happy Anniversary," Izzy laughed smiling lazily at him.   
Spencer smiled back rolling over her tucking her beneath him, kissing her again. "Happy Anniversary, my beautiful wife. Unfortunately we really need to get home. JJ and Will will be ready to go home."  
"Honey, by the time we get home they will be in the guest room asleep if they aren't already. Let’s just enjoy the night and slip back home in a couple more hours."  
"We also have a driver downstairs waiting to take us home."   
"Fine," she said pushing him off of her then sat up trying to locate her clothes.   
They dressed and tried the best they could to look the same as the last time they had seem the driver, and went downstairs. They found the driver and were driven home, quietly sneaking into the house. They checked on the girls in the nursery, finding Henry asleep on mattress pulled out of one of the cribs and placed on the floor at the foot of the crib holding the girls who were curled together foreheads resting together their hands clamped together. They smiled at each other and as quietly as possible made their way to their room stripping and crawling into their bed.  
The next morning Spencer and Izzy were up before everyone else. They got the girls up and fed, then with the girls in their bouncy seats on the counter with, Spencer making faces and trying to keep them entertained, Izzy fixed a big breakfast for everyone. The smell of coffee and bacon waking everyone up.  
Henry came running into the kitchen, "Uncle Spence, I was worried."  
"Hey little man, why were you worried?"  
"I wakeded up and babies not in bed."  
"I'm sorry, Henry. The girls were awake and about to get fussy needing breakfast and dry pants. We didn't want to wake you up, so we brought them down here."  
"Ok. I was tecting them for you."   
"You did a great job. Thank you. Did you have fun last night?"  
"Guess so. They not do much but sleep and poop."  
"They will grow soon enough and then they will keep us all on our toes, chasing after them to keep them from trouble."  
"You have definitely got that right. What time did you get in last night?" JJ said walking into the kitchen with Will right behind her.   
"Sorry for being so late."  
"Spence, there is nothing to be sorry for. How was your dinner? "  
"Wonderful. We have to thank Rossi. And thank you for keeping the girls for us last night."  
"I think this breakfast is going to be thanks enough. I loved getting to keep them. I miss having a baby around."  
"Will, you may want to run now. Sounds like someone is getting baby fever," Izzy laughed.  
"Actually, she’s not the only one. I miss it too. I wouldn't mind having another one soon."  
"Well, good luck with that. Let’s eat."   
Not long after breakfast, JJ and Will packed up their things and left with Henry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to add. Holidays and computer problems have taken me away, but I am trying to get back.

Chapter 15

“Hey pretty boy, I know you must be busy, but I just wanted to make sure you don’t need me to do anything for you while you are gone.”  
“Thank you, but I think we have it covered. We don’t have any animals, or plants that need feeding or watering. The only thing I can think of is the mail, but we have the mail slot in the door. It will just collect on the floor. So I think everything should be ok. I can’t believe Hotch is letting us use the jet to go see my mom.”  
“I can. You can’t take the girls that little on a commercial flight, and driving would take twice as long. Besides, it’s just this one time, you know it won’t happen again.”  
“Yes. How are Penelope and Mikey? Is your mom still visiting?”  
“Baby Girl, and little man are great. I can’t believe how much he as grown since we brought him home. And yes my mom is still here. She’s going home for a couple of weeks, then coming back when I go back to work. I have a feeling she is going to try to move here. You should see her with Mikey. She takes him to let Pen rest and I find them in the nursery, rocking, while she’s telling him all kinds of stories about me and my dad. Sarah and Des came out for a couple of days too, I don’t think I got a chance to hold him for three days while they were all here. As much as I love them, I’m glad they are gone and my mom will be going soon. Then I get my kid.”  
“At least you have them.”  
“I know. Has Izzy’s family even tried to call or contact you?”  
“Nope. I don’t think she has told them the girls are here either. You have no idea how much they hurt her, when we told them we were married.”  
“I can’t imagine anyone doing that to their own flesh and blood. How are you holding up?”  
“I’m fine. I hurt for her, but I don’t let them get to me. I never told her, but I don’t think they have ever really liked me. They put up with me, because they thought I was a phase. She has always marched to the beat of a different drum.”  
“I get that. Are you ready to see your mom?”  
“Definitely. I haven’t gotten to go see her since Christmas between cases, and Iz being on bed rest so long. I can’t wait for her to finally meet the girls. Did I ever tell you, she knew before we told her Iz was pregnant. She even knew it was twin girls. We walked into the library at Bennington to see her at Christmas and she just looked at Iz and knew. When I asked how she knew all she would say was ‘A mother knows’. We didn’t even get that far with her family. When we told them we were married, they blew up. We left before she told them about the girls. They may not even know they were coming. I have tried to let her handle it at her own pace, but for the girls sake, I wish she’d at least let them know. She says they have to come to her, that we deserve an apology. I agree, but I don’t want the girls to not know their grandparents, uncle, aunt, and cousins.”  
“I can’t imagine. But you just have to keep letting her handle it her way. And as for your mom, doesn’t she always know when something is up. I think because of her issues, maybe when she is more lucid her mother’s intuition is in overdrive. And she worships you, man. She is so proud of you.”  
“I know. Hmm. I think I have to go. I hear one of the girls getting fussy.”  
“Ok man. Have a great trip.”  
“We will try. Bye,” Spencer said hanging up his phone without waiting for a reply. He had been in the girls room starting to pack their bags and as soon as he hung up his phone he went to find out what was wrong with his girls. “Hey, do you need a hand?” he asked walking into their bedroom.  
“I think we are ok. Miss Em just didn’t want her diaper changed. How’s the packing going in there?”  
“Ok. All I’ve got so far is the diapers, wipes and other essentials. I haven’t started on their clothes yet. I don’t have any idea what to take for them to wear. I figured you might want to help with that. How is it going packing in here?”  
“It’s ok. I’ve got all of my clothes together, and most of my toiletries. I started pulling out some of your things, but I figured you would want to finish your own packing.”  
“Ok. We could switch. As soon as you are through with a diaper, I’ll finish my packing and you can go pack the girls clothes.”  
“No problem. Are you going to be ok, in here with both girls, by yourself?”  
“Yes. I will be fine. I did ok, while you were gone to the doctor the other day. I think I can handle it with you down the hall.”  
“I know you can. I’m sorry. Sometimes, I just can’t bear the thought of being even a few feet away from them.”  
“I know you can’t. I can’t either, but you have said it yourself, we can’t do this to ourselves. We can’t be ‘those’ parents. Now let me redress her and you go. Our flight leaves first thing in the morning, we need to be ready tonight,” he said walking to the bed and taking over with the baby. Once he had her dressed he picked up the baby and put her back in her bassinet, before going to the closet to start packing. He walked out of the closet carrying several shirts and found Izzy still standing beside the bassinets, “Baby, you have to go. They are going to be fine.”  
“I know. I guess, I’m just a little scared to take them on a plane tomorrow. I want to spend every second with them.”  
“Everything is going to be fine. I fly on that jet all the time. It’s going to be fine. Now, go finish packing up the girls things.”  
“I know, I’m being unreasonable. I’m going,” she said before turning and going to the girls room to finish packing for them.

Morning came early and Spencer helped get the girls fed and changed then, went to load the car while Izzy got herself dressed for the trip. He brought the girls car seats out of the office where they had put them so they would be out of the way and went upstairs to see if there was anything else that he needed to do, after he finished loading the car. Izzy was standing in the bedroom in her jeans and a light weight navy sweater with no shoes on changing Ivy’s clothes. “Are you about ready?”  
“I just need to get my shoes on and grab my purse, but I decided to change the girls one more time before we left. It’s a good thing too, because Miss Ivy here was about to leak. I’ve still got to change Em.”  
“What do you want her to wear?” he asked picking the baby up out of the bassinet.  
“This here,” she said handing him an outfit that had been laying on the bed. He took the clothes and went around to the other side of the bed and changed Em himself so Izzy could get her shoes on. By the time he was finished, Izzy was picking up Ivy and her purse to head down stairs. They got the girls strapped into their car seats and left for the airstrip. 

Seven hours later they were checking into their suite at the hotel in Las Vegas. It had been a seemingly long flight since the girls got cranky on takeoff and landing. They were so tired and weary that they ordered room service for a late lunch got the girls fed and put down for a nap. Once they had eaten their lunch they also laid down and took a bit of a nap while they could. They were going to wait until morning to go see Diana and they definitely needed the rest.  
The next morning they were still tired, since the twins didn’t sleep well in a new environment, but then being tired was an all the time thing for them anymore. They got the girls up, changed, and fed. They played with them for a little while before Izzy first went to shower and clean up, then Spencer went to get ready to see his mom. When Spencer came out of the shower he was frowning, “Ok. What’s wrong, honey?” Izzy asked.  
“I was just thinking. I don’t know if I want to take the girls to the sanitarium.”  
“So what do you suggest we do then? We’ve come all this way and are here for the next three days, until the jet comes to take us back home. Not to mention it is time your mom met these two.”  
“I know. I was just thinking, since we have this suite and it has a ‘living room’, I should go check my mom out for the day and bring her back here for a day with the girls.”  
“I’m ok with that, if she’s having a good day. I don’t want her to be uncomfortable, and have an episode away from her doctors. Before it was fine, we could both handle it, but now we have two infants to think of too.”  
“I know. I’ll go and see how she’s doing today, then call you and let you know whether we are coming back here or not. If it’s not a good day, then I’ll come back and get you and we will take the girls to her or wait to see how she’s doing tomorrow. Depending on how bad a day it is.”  
“Ok. I’m good with that plan. I’ll have the girls ready for her. You go on,” she said walking towards him to give him a chaste kiss before he left. He kissed her back, then kissed each of the girls and left to see how the day would play out.  
He walked into the library at Bennington to find his mom sitting in her normal spot by the window overlooking the garden and sat down beside her. She slowly looked over at him and closed her book. “Spencer! You are finally here. Please tell me you brought Izzy and the girls with you.”  
“I did, mom. But they are back at our hotel. I didn’t know if it was a good idea to bring them here or not. I thought maybe, if you were having a good day today, you might want to get out of here for a little while and go back to the hotel with me to see them.”  
“You were right not to bring them here. These people can be crazy sometimes. I would like to go see them. Are you sure Izzy is ok with this?”  
“Yes. We discussed it before I left the hotel. They are waiting on you. Would you like to go change first?”  
“Of course. Did you really think, I would wear a robe to go meet my granddaughters for the first time?”  
“They aren’t going to care what you are wearing. I just thought you might be more comfortable in regular clothes to go out in semi public.”  
“Well, I don’t want to wear a robe to meet them, or go out in any public setting. Walk with me to my room.”  
He smiled as he helped her to her feet and walked with her carrying her journal in one hand with his other hand securely on her back for support. Diana made him wait outside while she quickly changed into a pair of pants and blouse and put on regular shoes to outside in. Then they walked together to the front desk and Spencer checked her out for the day. He sent Izzy a text to let her know they were leaving the sanitarium and would be back to the hotel soon. They got to the hotel and Spencer quickly walked Diana through the lobby to the elevator and pushed the button for their floor. For the first time ever, that Spencer could remember, the elevator did not stop before they reached the correct floor, and no one was waiting to get on it when they got off. He walked her to their room and swiped his card in the door. The held the door open and waited until she stepped through, before he stepped in and closed the door behind them. He was slightly surprised that the ‘living room’ was empty. He got Diana seated and then went to the bedroom.   
“Hey, what are you doing in here? I thought you would be in there when we got back.”  
“I thought it would be better if we made kind of a grand entrance, each of us carrying one of the girls.”  
“Well, she is waiting let’s do this,” he said smiling as he bent to pick Ivy up off the bed where they were both laying in front of Izzy who was sitting on the bed. Izzy stood up and picked Emmy up following Spencer into the other room. “Mom, we would like you to meet your granddaughters. This is Ivy Katherine Diana,” he said gently placing the little girl in Diana’s right arm.   
“And this,” Izzy said stepping forward and placing the second little girl in Diana’s left arm, “is Calla Emerson Raylee.”  
“Oh. They are so perfect. I can’t believe they are finally here. I’m really a grandma. What are you calling them?”  
“Ivy and Emmy,” Spencer answered.  
“I can’t believe you named one after me. You didn’t have to do that.”  
“Yes, we did mom,” Izzy protested.  
“But what about your family, Iz. Is your family represented in either of their names?”  
“Technically yes. Ivy was my maternal grandmother’s maiden name. At first, after my families reaction to our marriage, I didn’t want to... But I couldn’t help myself. I have wanted to name my daughter Ivy since I was ten.”  
“Well, she’s beautiful. They have your mouth, Spencer. And your long fingers.”  
“At least they have Iz’s nose and eye shape.”  
“They aren’t identical though.”  
“No. Ivy has Iz’s hair and my eye color, while Emmy has my hair and Iz’s eye color.”  
“They are absolutely beautiful. Not that I expected anything less. I knew no matter what they would be beautiful.”  
“Mom. I think you might be a little biased. Not that disagree with you.”  
Izzy pulled out her phone and started taking pictures. Spencer sat beside her on the arm of the chair. Before long Diana was showing signs of discomfort at holding both of the girls. “Mom, do you need Spence or I to take one of the girls. I know they can get rather heavy after a while with both of them.”  
“As much as I don’t want to let them go. I think so. Holding both of them can get a little uncomfortable.”   
Spencer immediately bent to take the closest baby from her and sat on the floor at her feet with the baby. They spent the day telling Diana all about the twins journey into the world. Diana took turns holding each of the babies, but always had at least one in her arms. They had room service again for lunch and dinner. All too soon though it was time for Spencer to take her back for the night, with the promise that it at all possible he would bring her back the next morning for more time with them.   
The next day was spent just like the first, however on the third day, Diana was having a bit of an episode so Spencer spent the day alone at the sanitarium with her to try to calm her down. The fourth day, she was so tired from the day before, she didn’t even get out of bed. Spencer went and spent the morning with her taking one of the girls with him so she could have a chance to see them once more before they left. Izzy went and spent the afternoon with her and the other baby. They left with the promise to send pictures every week, so she would still be able to see them grow in between visits. Then next morning they headed back home, getting home completely exhausted. 

Monday morning, Spencer walked back into the bullpen feeling somewhat rested and like it was his first day ever in the BAU. It had been so long since he had been in this building. JJ and Emily met him at his desk.   
“Spence, how are the girls and Izzy?”  
“They are good. Thank you for asking.”  
“How was your mom, Reid?”  
“The first two days were great. Then the rest of the trip she wasn’t so good. She had one of her spells.”  
“Oh, Spence, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s ok, JJ. At least we had a good first few days.”  
“How does it feel to be back?”  
“I’m not sure yet, Emily. I didn’t want to leave this morning, but I wanted to get back here too.”  
“Hey kiddo, how are the babinas?” Rossi said coming up behind him.  
“They are good. Growing so fast.”  
“They tend to do that the first few years. Before you know it they will be walking,” Hotch said also walking up. “It’s good to have you back, Reid.”  
“It’s good to be back, Hotch.”   
“I hate to do this on your first day back, but we have a case. Are you ready for this?”  
“Yes and no. Yes, I need to get back, but no I don’t want to be away from my girls that long. But, I knew this could happen, and Iz knows too. I’ll check in with her when I can and she has already promised to send pictures, while I’m gone. Let’s go see what we’ve got. Who is filling in for Garcia?”  
“Kevin Lynch. It has been a little awkward a time or two, but for the most part it’s been ok. He at least knows how the team works.”  
An hour later, Spencer was calling Izzy. “Hey honey, let me guess, you are headed out.”  
“Yes, I’m sorry. Are you going to be ok?”  
“We will be fine, Mrs. Lahay will be here during the day to help out. I’ll send you pictures and talk to you every day. We love you. Be careful.”  
“I will. I’ll be back as soon as possible. I love you too. Give the girls kisses for me.”  
“Done. Bye, honey.”  
“Bye, baby.”  
That night when Izzy tried to put the girls to bed by herself, was not a good night for her. Ivy was pretty fussy at first, but eventually she settled down and went to sleep. Emmy on the other hand, didn’t want to go to sleep no matter what Izzy tried. Eventually, Izzy did the only thing she hadn’t tried. She pulled one of Spencer’s shirts out of the dirty clothes hamper and put it on then settled in to rock Emmy to sleep. Finally, she went to sleep in no time. “Is that it? You want your daddy tonight. I know, mommy does too. But he’ll be home soon. It’s just for a few days.”  
She put the baby down and then took Spencer’s shirt off and crawled in bed and crashed. The next morning she woke up and changed the girls, then brought them down stairs to the living room putting them in their bouncy seats and then going to fix their morning bottles. She sat on the floor between the two seats leaning back against the couch and fed them. They were almost through with their bottles, when her cell phone rang. She stopped feeding one of the girls long enough to answer the phone and put it on speaker. “Hey, honey. How is the case going?”  
“It’s going. How are the girls?”  
“They are eating their breakfast right now wondering where your voice is coming from. They look a little confused.”  
“You have me on speaker?”  
“Yes. I am trying to feed two babies here and Mrs. Lahay hasn’t gotten here yet. She should be here soon.”  
“How was your night?”  
“Ok. We missed you. Miss Emmy wouldn’t go to sleep until, I put on one of your shirts.”   
“That worked?”  
“That is the only thing that worked. I was beginning to think I might go crazy.”  
“I’m so sorry, baby. Hopefully, we’ll figure this out and be home tomorrow.”  
“I knew what I signed up for when we got married. It’s ok. At least I know what to do tonight, if she does it again.”  
“Well, I miss you all so much. Daddy loves you Ivy, Emmy. Unfortunately, I have to go. We are pulling up to the Sheriff’s office now.”  
“Ok. We love you. Come home safely.”  
“I will. Love you too,” he said hanging up.  
“Well, Spence, How are they?”  
“They are ok. She said the only way she could get Em to sleep last night was to wear one of my shirts.”  
“Oh how sweet. Not for her I’m sure, but they already know your scent and miss you.”  
“She said they looked confused, trying to find me when we were on the phone.”  
“That is so adorable. I do feel for her though no telling what she tried before that.”  
“I miss them too.”  
“Of course you do. Let’s get in here and solve this case so you can get home to them, and I can get home to Henry,” JJ said pulling up to the station and killing the suv they were in. 

In the wee hours of the morning three days later, Spencer snuck into the house and up the stairs. His first stop was the nursery to see if the girls were in their own room. When he didn’t find them there, he quietly slipped into Izzy and his bedroom and checked the girls bassinets. Ivy was sound asleep smiling softly. He smiled back at her and pulled her blanket back over her, since she had kicked it off at some point. When he looked in Emmy’s bassinet, she was frowning up at him. He gently picked the little girl up and held her to his chest. “What are you doing up, little one? You should be asleep like your mommy and your sister. You’ll never realize how much I missed you three. I hope one day you will understand why I have leave like I do sometimes. I just want you to always remember, no matter how far away from you I may be I’ll always keep you in my heart. Always remember how much I love you girls.” As he talked to her Emmy slowly snuggled into his arms and drifted back to sleep with a slight grin on her tiny face. He grinned back down at her and once he knew she wouldn’t instantly wake back up, he laid her back down pulling her blanket over her and then made his way to take a quick shower and then crawl into bed wrapping his arms around Izzy pulling her tight as he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

“Pretty Boy, you ready for this weekend? Got your suit ready?”  
“Yes. My suit is cleaned, pressed, and has been laying out on the guest room bed for a week now. Izzy and the girls dresses are hanging around the guest room as well. I should be the one asking you if you are ready though.”  
“I am past ready. I can’t believe how much has changed in the last year. Four more days, and it’ll be official. I can’t wait to finally make my baby girl my wife. I can’t believe I was so blind for so long to what was right in front of me.”  
Spencer smiled and huffed out a small laugh, “I definitely know what you mean there. I can’t believe I waited fifteen years.”  
Derek smiled laughing too, “But look at everything you have now. The hot wife, two beautiful little girls, the house. Four more days and I’ll have it all too.”  
“So how is Penelope?”  
“Running every which way trying to make sure everything will be perfect. I keep trying to get her to get some rest too, but...”  
“I am so glad we eloped.”  
“Come on man. It wouldn’t have been so bad for you guys. You didn’t already have the girls. Pen is trying to take care of a newborn, recover, plan the perfect wedding, and come back to work.”  
“No, but...,” Spencer said hesitantly.  
“But what?” Derek questioned raising an eyebrow.  
“But, everything happened all at once. If so much hadn’t been going on at the time, we wouldn’t have the girls either.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Between her moving across the country, starting a new job, us looking for a house, then moving again, and getting all of her information changed over, not just from Texas, but changing her name too. Iz kind of forgot one little thing.”  
“What was that?”  
“To find a local doctor before her birth control ran out. When she did finally find one she thought she might like, it was two months before she could get in. We did try to be careful, but...”  
Derek couldn’t hold back his laughter, “Pretty Boy, tell me this; looking back, would you change anything?”  
With a huge smile on his face Spencer replied, “Not one second.”  
“That’s all that matters.”  
“What’s all that matters?” Hotch asked walking up behind them.  
“Life and Love.” Derek replied smiling.  
“Well, I can’t say I disagree, but if we want to be back in time for your wedding, we better get going, we have a case. Conference room please.”  
Derek hung his head and got up following Spencer and Hotch to the conference room.

Saturday Morning  
They caught the unsub in the early morning hours, then rushed to the jet to try to make it home in time. They all grabbed what little sleep they could on the jet. They landed back at home at ten am. They all rushed off to their respective homes to shower, change, grab a bite to eat and then meet back up at Rossi’s by one for pre wedding pictures and be ready for the scheduled two o’clock wedding. By some miracle, at exactly two pm the music began and Derek followed by Spencer carrying Mikey, Hotch and Rossi made their way out to stand in front of the brightly colored archway in front of the crowd of other agents, family and friends. Once they were lined up the way Penelope had told them to, the music changed, and JJ began her walk down the isle followed by Emily carrying Ivy and then Izzy carrying Emmy who as soon as she saw her daddy, began to get a little cranky. Izzy tried to turn her around and snuggle her closer into her shoulder, but that just seemed to make it worse. Spencer, not wanting to ruin everything for Penelope, stepped out of line and switched babies with Izzy apologizing as he stepped back in his place in line. He was bouncing Emmy on his shoulder and trying to shush her when the music changed again and Penelope appeared and began gliding down the isle.  
She was wearing a hot pink ball gown with a bodice covered in rhinestones the skirt had rhinestones sporadically placed all over it also. She had a little pink hat with feathers poking out all over it in her hair. No one had expected anything less from her. She was carrying a bouquet of white roses. When she reached Derek, he took her hand in his and they turned to the officiant.  
The officiant began with the typical words and request for objections, then turned it over to Derek and Penelope for their personalized vows. Derek began “Penelope, Baby Girl, from the moment our paths crossed, you have surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way that no one else ever has. I’ve fallen in love with you again and again, countless times, without reservation, it just took me a while to realize I was falling, and I still can’t believe that today I get to marry my best friend. I promise to love you forever, no matter what trials cross our path.”  
Penelope then looked up at him, “Derek, my Hot Stuff, my chocolate Thunder, I promise to be true to you, to uplift and support you, to frustrate and challenge you, and to share the beautiful moments of life with you. Someday, if the stars align, I just might even let you win an argument. I also promise to love you forever.”   
While everyone tried to contain their laughter, the officiant went on with the ceremony and as soon as their rings were exchanged, he pronounced them and Derek grabbed Penelope around her waist crushing her to him and kissed her. Their kiss was so hot, everyone was looking everywhere but at them. It was Rossi’s call to “get a room” that finally brought them out of their lust filled kiss laughing. They then walked back down the isle and everyone went to move their chairs to the tables surrounding the ceremony floor, that would now double as the dance floor. Once it was clear, and they had received congratulations from all of their guests, Derek pulled Penelope out on the dance floor for their first dance as newlyweds.   
An hour and several dances later, Morgan took the stage the DJ was set up on taking a microphone in hand. “Alright. Could I have everyone’s attention, please,” he began. “Baby girl and I want to thank you all for coming today and sharing this day with us. We have a little surprise planned for someone else though if they will cooperate. A little over a year ago now, some very special friends of ours eloped and didn’t tell anyone what they had done for several months. Since none of us got to be there for them on their special day, we would like to share ours with them. Spencer and Izzy Reid, while everything is still decorated and the minister is still here, we thought it would be nice, if you would that is, for your friends and extended family, if you could renew your vows.”  
Spencer and Izzy looked at each other and smiled. Izzy then turned to Emily and handed Ivy over to her, while Spencer carefully handed a sleeping Emmy over to Hotch. They then made their way to the front of the dance floor as Derek and Penelope went to find a seat.  
“I don’t know where you think you are going, Morgan. This was your idea and if we are going to do this I guess we should do it right. I need a best man,” Spencer said.   
“And Penelope, I need a matron of honor.”  
Derek and Penelope then went back and took their places behind Spencer and Izzy as the officiant began. When it came time for their vows, he asked, “Would you like traditional or is there something else you’d like to say to each other?”  
Spencer turned to him and said, “Actually, we went traditional the first time. When Morgan and Garcia were writing theirs, we decided to write what we would have said if we had had the time then. I would like to share that now.”  
“Same here,” Izzy said.   
“Ok. Then Dr. Reid would you like to begin?” he asked.  
Spencer took a deep breath and began his voice cracking with emotion occasionally, “When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to change, but how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You were a godsend to me; the one who was everything I had ever hoped for, the one I thought only in my wildest imagination . When you came into my life, I realized what I had always thought would be happiness couldn’t compare to the joy loving you has brought me. You are part of everything I think, do and feel, and with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible. Because of you I laugh, smile, and dare to dream. Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and will always be, the love of my life. Today, I give myself to you in marriage again. I will love you, without reservation, cherish you and hold you in the highest regard. I will support you and comfort you, through life’s joys and sorrows. I will encourage you, inspire you, and be honest and faithful to you. I will stand by your side, in sickness and in health, even in an invasion by the galactic empire. These things I give you today, and all the days of our life.”   
Izzy then also took a deep breath and through her tears began, “Spencer, I love you. I look at you today knowing that with your heart, mind and soul you will always love and protect me. I look within myself today feeling honored that you have granted me the trust to give you the same love and protection. You have a warmer heart and kinder spirit than anyone, I have ever known. To say I have found my soul mate is not enough. I have found my best friend, my true love. I have found my biggest fan, and needed critic. I have found my balance. I have found my rock. I have found the prefect fit in my family. I have found the perfect fit with whom to start a family. Yours is the brain, I was made to challenge. Yours are the eyes, I was meant to make shine. Yours is the mouth I was destined to make smile. Yours are the shoulders I was made to lean on. Yours is the heart I was meant to embrace. Yours are the hands I was born to hold. Yours are the feet I was made to walk along side of. This journey was created for us to explore together; the good, the bad, the happy and the sad. I look forward to our days together with you as my husband, the father of our children, but most importantly my best friend. I am blessed to have you in my life and to call you my husband. I will love you today. I will love you tomorrow. I will love you forever and a day.”  
By the time they were through, there wasn’t a dry eye around. Even Hotch and Rossi were wiping stray tears away.  
As their impromptu ceremony came to a close Spencer and Izzy wiped away each other’s tears and sealed their vows with a kiss. Once they separated Morgan clapped Spencer on the back and turned him around to hug him. “Damn, pretty boy, did you have to show me up like that?” he asked.   
Spencer just laughed and turned back to Izzy pulling her back in his arms.   
“Alright, now I know Pretty Ricky here can’t dance, but the floor is your if you want it,” Morgan said stepping aside.  
“Morgan, What do you mean, my husband can’t dance?” Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip.  
“We’ve all seen him try. It’s not pretty, but...”  
“Hold on just a minute,” Izzy said walking back to the DJ’s booth, glad that Penelope had chosen shorter full skirted dresses for her bridesmaids. The spaghetti strapped neon blue dress she was wearing with a hot pink petti coat was definitely perfect for what she had in mind. She came back to Spencer’s side with a huge smile on her face. “What do you say, honey? Want to ‘swing’ me around the dance floor?”  
Instantly catching her meaning, Spencer grinned taking her hand in his, “Anytime, Mrs. Reid,” he said leading her onto the dance floor. Once they reached the center of the dance floor, Izzy motioned to the DJ and the music started playing. Everyone started looking around in confusion. They had all assumed that it would be something slow and romantic so that Spencer and Izzy could just kind of gently sway to the music holding each other close. It was anything but. It was as if they had all been suddenly transformed back in time to the big band era, as the old Glen Miller song In the Mood played and Spencer and Izzy proved that even though he couldn’t dance to more modern music, Spencer could swing like there was no tomorrow. He swung and twirled her all over the place as every jaw dropped. When he music ended, he twirled her back against him and kissed her dipping her. The both bowed to all the applause that erupted when they finished.   
When they made it back to the rest of the team, Izzy took Ivy back from Emily and Spencer took Emmy back from Aaron.  
It was JJ that finally asked, “Alright, Spence is there anything else you have been hiding from us? I don’t think I can take anymore surprises.”  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Spencer said rather perplexed.  
“I think what she means, Reid, is you kept Izzy from us. You didn’t tell us about your mother until you had to. You tried to hide your addiction. You hid tattoos. You hid your marriage. You his the fact that you were having twins and what they were. Now we find out that you really can dance,” Hotch explained. “Is there anything else we need to know?”  
He laughed and wrapped his free arm around Izzy, pulling her close, “Nope, I think it’s all out in the open now. But who knows there may be a few more things I keep to myself in the future,” he said smiling down at Izzy.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

Twenty years later

“Pretty Boy, what are you thinking about?” Morgan asked coming up to stand beside Spencer on Rossi’s back porch.  
“How much things have changed. If someone had told me forty years ago, that I would be standing here today, I would have laughed in their face,” Spencer replied with a grin.  
“If someone had told me we’d be standing here looking at all this, thirty years ago or even just twenty five years ago, I’d have laughed. But here we are. How are the girls liking their jobs?”  
“They are really enjoying themselves. I’m glad they chose to stay close and still have an apartment together.”  
“So, how is Bray doing in college? And Jay’s graduating high school next year right?”  
“Braydon is doing ok. Thanks to having Iz teaching again and Emmy also teaching at Georgetown. Jason is enjoying his Senior year so far. He likes tutoring the jocks. I can’t believe they all ended up with my brain. Jason is only fourteen. Braydon is fifteen. And the girls are twenty, both with doctorates. Em in Literature, like Iz. Ivy in criminology."  
“They are your kids, that’s for sure. I never would have believed this yard would be so full, just from our team.”  
“Joy was a bit of a surprise for Rossi.”  
“There are a lot of surprises here. Yes Joy. Jack was planned. Henry was a surprise, but JJ and Will planned Samuel. You had your surprises with Ivy and Emmy, but were Braydon and Jason planned?”  
“Braydon, yes. Jason, not exactly. We wanted to try for another boy, but not quite as soon as he got here. Mikey was your surprise.”  
“Yes, he was,” Morgan said laughing. “And a great one at that. Alex was too. Hotch and Emily was a bit of a surprise too, but Benjamin and Elizabeth were big surprises for them.”  
“I think though the biggest surprise had to be JJ and Rossi though after Will was killed. Then little Sarah. Who would have thought he still had it in him?”  
“At least we are all happy and still family. Over the years many unsubs have tried to take one or several of us and tear this family apart, but here we are still together.”  
“Yes, I may even eventually get over Henry and Em dating. I’m still a little conflicted on that one. I love Henry always have and know he’s a good person, definitely worthy of Em, but she’s my daughter and in some ways no one will ever be good enough for her no matter who they are.”  
“I’m definitely glad, Pen and I just had boys. I don’t think I could handle girls dating. And what would you do if Miss Ivy brought Jack home. I’ve seen them making eyes at each other.”  
“I don’t know, I’d probably feel the same about him as I do Henry. Both Henry and Jack are really too old for my girls, but in the long run I don’t think I would be able to pick better men for them.”  
“Nope. I don’t think you could either. Mikey has a little thing for Elizabeth, but he’s trying to wait at least another year to ask her out.”  
“I think that is a wise decision. He is twenty and she’s only seventeen. I don’t know how Hotch will feel about it though. Jason won’t admit it, but he really likes Sarah, but then he’s only fourteen, he may grow out of it.”  
“I don’t know. He is your son. You fell for Iz at eighteen, and there has never been anyone else has there?”  
“Nope. She’s all I ever wanted.”  
“We have a good life, don’t we kid?”  
“Yes. We do. I just wish Rossi was here today to see all this.”  
“He’s smiling down on us, watching his girls. I’ve never seen anyone as happy as he was the day Sarah was born.”  
“I’ll never forget that nurse that thought he was the grandpa. She’s growing so fast. I know they all have, but watching her and all of us trying to fill in for him now, it amazes me how much she grows every time we get to see her.”  
“ I know and she’s only twelve. I can’t believe we are all here to celebrate Jack being assigned to the BAU. But, I knew he’d follow in Hotch’s footsteps.”  
“I remember him not wanting to be Spiderman for Halloween that year, because Spiderman is not a real hero. He went as Hotch. Then later Henry went as me one year.”  
“It won’t be long, Henry will be assigned somewhere. Wouldn’t it be something if one day the BAU A team is our kids.”

Years later Morgan’s prediction came true.


End file.
